Kirai Love
by gabyksgn17
Summary: Haruhi nunca ha creído ni experimentado el amor, para ella solo es una perdida de tiempo y un obstáculo en sus planes de vida. En su desafortunada vida arruinada por el "amor" aparece un muchacho que hará que cambie de parecer tarde o temprano, la vida de Haruhi dará un giro inesperado, ¿al igual que sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**Kirai Love.**

_"El amor es un asco, aunque no me crean el amor solo sirve para destruir los sueños de las personas. Si no me creen entonces podrían notar en sus propios parientes como dejan inconclusos sus proyectos de vida por ir en busca del amor o mantenerlo con vida. Un ejemplo cercano; Mi madre era una de las escritoras más celebres de todo Japón, su trabajo era extraordinario, pero un día encontró a lo que ella llama "su razón de ser". El amor que mantiene con mi padre la obligo a dejar todo lo que ella soñaba, todo lo que logro en veinticinco años. Planes tras planes fue dejando en el olvido, trabajo tras trabajo fue rechazando hasta el punto en el que decidió renunciar a todo y formar una familia. De un amor que ella tanto profetizo y atesoro, de un sentimiento que destruyó todo lo que ella había logrado ser, nacimos mi pequeño hermano de 7 años, una bebe de 4 meses y yo con 16 años._

_Pero no ha sido la única, ayer mientras descansaba en la sala mi madre me informo que un tío cercano había renunciado a su empleo por no haberle dado el tiempo suficiente con su amada novia._

_-amor dos, proyectos de vida cero- susurre de inmediato al conocer la noticia._

_Y de a todo se suman primas, parientes lejanos, personas ricas y pobres, grandes escritores, grandes hombres de la antigüedad; Todos con algo en común, dejarían todo botado por el amor._

_Para que lo sepan, mi nombre es Minami Haruhi, estudiante de primer año de secundaria. Gracias a la falta de razón de mi madre ahora vivimos en una casa sin lujos ni dinero suficiente para las cinco personas que componen mi familia. Por lo que de pequeña ha sido natural para mí dejar de lado la protección del hogar y salir por las calles en busca de pequeños trabajos. Puede sonar como un descuido de mis padres haberme dejado, pero creo que se les es más fácil mantener la casa sin mí en todo el día._

_Desde pequeña siempre he pensado en grande, proyectos ambiciosos. Me gustaría escribir, dibujar, editar revistas, publicitar a las grandes compañías, tomar el liderazgo de alguna fabrica, estudiar algo con ciencias, astronomía, química; en conclusión deseo hacer todo lo que me llame la atención en esta vida. Mi abuela siempre me dijo que pensara en grande y que no dejara que nada me obstruyera el camino a mi meta. Por lo que sé que el amor es el gran obstáculo que obstruye mi camino, sin embargo he decidido que no habrá nada que me detenga hasta cumplir mis proyectos. Literalmente le he cerrado las puertas al amor."_

Sentada en mi puesto durante el receso para el almuerzo, sostengo mi libro favorito, "historia antigua" y debajo de mi pupitre el último tomo de "química avanzada" que leo de camino a casa. Mi vida se enfoca en todo lo que me ayude a ganar becas y una buena base para la universidad.

-Minami-chan- interrumpió uno de mis compañeros mi lectura -¿quieres salir después de clase?- cerré el libro abruptamente, lo mire a los ojos y pronuncie palabra por palabra con total despecho.

-no me interesa- fije mis ojos en los suyos y observándolo con cuidado me levante de mi silla.

-pero- pronuncio insatisfecho cuando lo evite al pasar por su lado.

-el amor es inútil, si quieres conocerlo…- me detuve a la mitad de la sala y lo observe por encima de mi hombro-más te vale dejar de pensar en mi con ese tipo de sentimiento- volví la cara hacia él y le sonreí cariñosamente. Salí del salón al escuchar como mis compañeros comenzaban a murmurar sobre mí.

Los rumores acerca de mí son variados, algunos dicen que por dentro soy de piedra o que cuando pequeño un chico me hizo tanto daño que odio por completo a los hombres. Son tantas historias que algunas escapan de la realidad.

-¡Haruhi!- escuche mi nombre desde los pasillos. Al dar la vuelta pude ver a mi mejor amiga corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Misa?- pregunte al verla acercarse- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte con mi sonrisa característica. Misa fija la vista en mí, una bestia me miraba a través de sus ojos.

-¡rechazaste a Arata!- me grito- es el tercero que rechazas esta semana ¿Cómo puede ser posible que aún no puedas aceptar aunque sea a uno?- me regaño al frente de todos los alumnos de la escuela que pasaban en ese instante.

-no es para tanto- la intente tranquilizar recibiendo su crítica con una sonrisa.

-¡no me mires con esa cara!- desprecio mi intento por satisfacerla de inmediato. Coloco sus manos en mis hombros y acercándose a mi cara pronuncio silenciosamente- y sobre todo- hizo una pausa, tomando aire-¡aun no has dado tu primer beso!- grito suficientemente fuerte para no volver a oírla más en la vida.

-no es para que exageres- dije tocando mi oído, un silbido dentro de él tomaba toda mi atención.

-¿Qué no exageres me dices?- movió los dedos de sus manos rechazando por completo lo que había dicho hace unos segundos.

-¿Qué es un beso al lado del proyecto de toda una vida?- tape ambos oídos con mis manos al momento en que ella parecía que iba a gritar nuevamente.

-¿pero qué dices?- me tomo por los hombros con fuerza y me precipito un poco de lado a lado. –el amor debe ser tu proyecto de vida, los besos el dinero que recibirás cada día, las caricias el pago por horas extras y lo que sigue luego seguramente son los asensos- dijo muy segura.

-es una lástima que pienses de esa forma-le respondí con mí otra faceta, al escucharme dejo de moverme. Despegue sus manos de mi cuerpo, retrocedí unos pasos y la mire fijamente –nos vemos- le sonreí con naturalidad. Voltee mi cuerpo y seguí caminando con completa naturalidad. Nunca he sido una persona fría, me encanta ayudar a las personas, pero algo presiona mi pecho cuando me hablan del amor, algo dentro de mí me hace rechazar las propuestas e incluso en ocasiones no soy la de siempre cuando rechazo a alguien.

Tome el collar con un dije en forma de estrella y otro de una pequeña ave que está a punto de extender sus alas y volar entre mis dedos, un regalo de mi abuela fallecida. Aun puedo recordar sus palabras: -"Haru-chan, puedes soñar siempre en grande, este collar te recordara que no hay límites para ti"– la estrella simbolizando mi meta y la pequeña ave mi deseo de poder volar alto, no hay límites.

-abuela- susurre apoyada en la baranda de la azotea- volare tan alto como mi cuerpo me lo permita, esquivare cada obstáculo- pronuncie débilmente. Mi abuela, siempre me enseño a no rendirme, desde su muerte prometí que cumpliría mi sueño, nuestro sueño.

La campaña de la escuela interrumpió en ese momento, el receso había terminado, tome mi libro del piso y baje las escaleras. Mi siguiente clase, matemáticas.

De vuelta en el salón, mi puesto como siempre al lado de la ventana y mi vecino Arata. Me senté sin mirar a nadie, de reojo pude ver el rostro de Arata sonrojarse, aunque me sentía mal por él, si se interponía en mi camino debía esquivarlo. Coloque el libro bajo mi escritorio y saque mi cuaderno, lápices y libros de matemáticas. Antes de que ingresara el sensei, siempre era la única que estudiaba.

Durante la clase me mantuve como siempre concentrada en mis estudios, pero el rostro deprimido de Arata en ocasiones me llamaba la atención. ¿Cómo es posible que dejen todo por un simple afecto? Por más que lo pienso no encuentro la lógica, en síntesis no soy más que novata, no tengo la madurez suficiente como para contestar esa pregunta por mí misma.

¿Qué es lo que te impulso a confesarte, sabiendo que nunca escucharías un "si" como respuesta; Arata? Bueno sea como sea, no es mi problema.

Luego de tanto estudiar y ligeramente desconcentrarme con mi vecino de banco, las clases terminaron, al igual que todos los días me lleve solo libros en mi bolso y fui a buscar mis zapatos. Mi casillero quedaba junto al de Misa, por lo que era natural que nos encontráramos. Al verla junto a mi baje la cabeza, tome un poco de aire y me dirigí hacia ella.

-lo siento- le dije sin pelos en la lengua. Me observo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto seria.

-por haberme burlado de tu forma de pensar, pero la verdad es que si tú lo decidiste así, por mi está bien- lo dije, muy decidida. Misa me observo algo desilusionada, al parecer no era el tipo de disculpa que ella tenía en mente.

-ok- pronuncio colocándose los zapatos.

-bueno, me iré primero- le avise al terminar de colocar mis zapatos. Tome mi bolso del piso y me acerque a la puerta.

-espera- me detuvo antes de salir-¿estarás donde siempre?- pregunto insegura- ¿no es mejor que simplemente vallas a casa? Tus padres deben extrañar tu presencia durante el día- intento convencerme.

-no puedo estar en mi casa- apreté el bolso entre con ambas manos.

-pero- alcanzo a pronunciar antes de mi interrupción.

-no soporto estar en casa- me mantuve de espalda hacia ella- no puedo concentrarme con mi madre y padre tan felices, creyendo que la vida les sonríe y los provee de amor, cuando solo los destruye- bueno había que aceptarlo, de cierta forma odiaba a mis propios padres. Por esa razón nunca estaba en casa, salía a altas horas de la mañana y volvía cerca de la media noche. No estaba para desayunar o cenar. Mi lugar favorito en el mundo desde pequeña, un parque lo suficientemente lejos de casa para no tener que verles el rostro a mis padres. Al cumplir dos años mi abuela me llevo por primera vez y nos sentamos junto a un árbol para oír a las aves. Ese era mi lugar especial, si no estaba en la escuela, estaba sentada en el pasto apoyada en el mismo árbol.

Al llegar, me senté, saque mi cuaderno y antes de comenzar a dibujar estire mis brazos.

-esto es todo lo que necesito- dije en vos alta. Baje los brazos y observe el cielo. Un crujido y el sonido de algo chocando contra el piso me alerto. Observe a mi alrededor, un pequeño niño de unos 4 años había caído de su bicicleta, se encontraba tirado en la calle. Me levante de inmediato dejando mis cosas en el pasto. Corrí hacia el pequeño.

-¿estás bien?- pregunte al acercarme a él, frente a él me coloque de cuclillas. Me observo con tristeza.

-¡duele!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-enséñame- estaba algo preocupada, su rostro estaba sucio al igual que su ropa- ¿Dónde te duele?- le pregunte amablemente.

-si- contesto secándose las lágrimas. Corrigió su postura, mostrándome su pierna. Se había raspado la rodilla, aunque no tenía sangre, había mucha tierra sobre ella.

-no es tanto, pensé que te habías cortado o pegado en la cara- le asegure aliviada- pero igual tenemos que limpiarte ¿vives por aquí cerca?- le pregunte sonriente.

-si- asintió con la cabeza.

-entonces ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a casa?- le ofrecí, ayudándolo a sentarse. El sonido y la estridente bocina de un auto, me alerto desde que aun estábamos a mitad de la calle. Observe el capot del automóvil acercándose velozmente.

-¡cuidado!- escuche gritar desde lo lejos, rápidamente tome al pequeño niño del suelo, lo apegue contra mi pecho y le cubrí la cabeza. Al momento de terminar, ya era demasiado tarde para salir del camino del automóvil. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté al pequeño entre mis brazos.

El sonido del auto se acercaba, casi podía sentir como impactaba contra mí, con los ojos cerrados, pronuncie en mi mente "abuela".

Algo me golpeo por el costado, me rodeo y empujo finalmente. ¿Así se siente el golpe de un auto? Aunque ciertamente no era como lo esperaba.

-¿estás bien?- alguien pregunto a mi oído. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, un muchacho me abrazaba la espalda. Observe alrededor, no estábamos en el camino, el sonido del auto se oía a lo lejos. ¿Este muchacho me había salvado?

-¿están bien?- volvió a preguntar separando unos centímetros nuestros cuerpos. Me empujó hacia adelante sentándonos.

-Ah…- en ese momento recordé al pequeño niño, aún estaba entre mis brazos-¿estás bien?- le pregunte algo sobresaltada al pequeño.

-si- me contesto asustado. Aferrándose a mí comenzó a llorar sobre mi pecho.

-no pasa nada-intente consolarlo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto nuevamente el muchacho, lo observe asombrada, apreté mis dientes con fuerza.

-sí, lo estoy- mi voz se apagó un poco –gracias- agache la cabeza, pegándola a la del pequeño, entrecerré los ojos, el pequeño temblaba al igual que yo.

-estas temblando- me informo el muchacho aun junto a nosotros.

-estoy bien, solo algo desorientada- me mantuve observando a la nada por un momento, recupere el aliento. Me coloque de pie, el pequeño no pesaba mucho, pero mis piernas temblaban. Di la vuelta hacia el muchacho y baje la cabeza.

-soy Minami Haruhi, gracias por salvarnos- en realidad con palabras no podía hacerle notar lo agradecida que estaba.

-es lo menos que podía hacer Minami- se mantuvo parado sonriendo tranquilo- por cierto, me llamo KusonokiTokiya, un gusto- se presentó.

-¿Kusonoki?- ese apellido me sonaba, creo que lo he oído antes.

-por favor, solo llámame Tokiya, que no sea formal- me pidió observándome fijamente, estoy segura que el apellido lo he oído, ¿Dónde?

-gracias, Tokiya- le sonreí- ah… creo que es hora de llevarte a casa- le hable al pequeño que aún se aferraba a mí. Al volverme hacia Tokiya, observe su expresión, me observaba fijamente.

-¿es tu hermano?- pregunto Tokiya, acercándose unos cuantos pasos.

-no, lo acabo de conocer, ni siquiera se su nombre- le informe, el pequeño estaba afirmado de mi uniforme.

-entiendo, te acompaño- Tokiya se adelantó, tomando con una sola mano la bicicleta del pequeño y luego poniéndola sobre su hombro – ¿vamos?- comenzó a caminar.

-espera, no sabemos hacia donde es- lo detuve, Tokiya se detuvo y voltio hacia mí.

-pregúntale al niño, ya es tiempo que deje de depender de las mujeres- me sugirió, Tokiya no se parecía a nadie que conociera. Una mezcla de buen humano y algo de oscuridad en su interior. Pero no podía juzgarle sin apenas conocerlo.

-comprendo, ¿me ayudas a encontrar tu casa?- lo mire con aflicción. A lo que asintió con la cabeza de inmediato.

-¿hacia dónde?- pregunto Tokiya, pero el pequeño no le contesto, se miraron por un rato.

-¿por dónde?- le pregunte inocentemente. El pequeño me observo y apunto con su mano hacia donde Tokiya caminaba.

Caminamos en silencio, el muchacho no hablo en ningún momento, nos guiamos por el pequeño niño que en ningún momento quiso caminar. Llegamos a una casa, la madre lo esperaba. Deje al pequeño en brazos de su madre y Tokiya dejo la bicicleta junto al muro. Despedí al pequeño con un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-ten cuidado la próxima vez- le dije al momento de voltear y volver al parque.

Tokiya volvía por donde mismo, lo observe por un instante, su uniforme es tan fino. ¿Aqué escuela ira? Observándolo note que su chaqueta estaba rota en la manga y que sangraba. No parecía dolerle.

-estas sangrando- le avise-siento que te hayas lastimado- agache la cabeza- soy algo descuidada- Tokiya dio la vuelta hacia mí y se observó el brazo.

-no es nada- respondió tranquilamente.

-pero- no estaba satisfecha, no podía quedarme tranquila sabiendo que se había lastimado por mi descuido.

-lo que me molesta es que seas tan buena con los desconocidos- se mantuvo serio.

-solo era un niño y eso se llama tener sentido común- que extraño que le molestara algo tan inofensivo.

-ya veo, entonces nos vemos- dio la vuelta en una esquina. De espaldas alzo la mano haciéndome adiós.

-que chico más extraño- mencione molesta-es hora de estudiar- introduje la mano a mi bolsillo, no estaba-ah…mi bolso, lo deje en el parque- no pude evitar gritar, corrí por las calles, estaba muy lejos del parque. ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?

Al regresar, como un milagro todas mis cosas estaban tal y como las había dejado. Suspire aliviada, todos mis ahorros estaban en ese bolso.

Me senté apoyándome contra el árbol, tome el cuaderno y comencé a hacer los ejercicios que me servirían para el examen que habría en dos semanas. Aunque siempre era uno de los puntajes más altos no podía dejar de estudiar con semanas de anticipación, las becas solo se las darían a los veinte mejores alumnos.

Me metí de lleno en los ejercicios, aunque no me costaba trabajo realizarlos siempre caía en cosas demasiado pequeñas.

Aquel muchacho estaba lastimado, por mi culpa. Ah… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? Golpee mi cara con las palmas de mis manos. –Concéntrate- volví a tomar el cuaderno, lo quede mirando en un punto fijo. El uniforme de Tokiya era muy fino ¿estará bien dejar las cosas como están? Pero, seguramente tendrá problemas por mi culpa. Con las manos sobre mi cabeza, no puedo pensar bien, tengo que pagárselo de alguna forma, al fin y al cabo él nos salvó, de no ser por él a esta hora estaría…

-bien, mañana lo buscare y pagare el daño sin importar como o lo que cueste- afirme decidida. Luego de meditarlo logre poner las cosas en orden y seguir estudiando.

Al día siguiente durante el receso para almorzar fui a la biblioteca, la computadora me serviría para buscar la escuela, con solo ver el uniforme podía deducir con exactitud que no era una con pocos recursos como a la que yo asistía. Primero ingrese a una página donde mostraban las escuelas, sus uniformes, ubicación y varios datos sobre como ingresar el próximo año. No tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para poder reconocer el uniforme. Y como lo sospechaba, Tokiya asistía a una de las mejores escuelas de Japón, con gran seguridad, la escuela para hijos de personas importantes como empresarios, doctores e incluso el vocalista del grupo que escucha Misa asistía en ese lugar.

La seguridad es estupenda, hay millones de cámaras ¿Cómo ingresar sin ningún tipo de identificación? Tendré que intentarlo o no poder concentrarme en mis estudios y bajare mi puntaje.

Me salte la clase siguiente, de todas formas era estudio independiente y no me hacían problema por no asistir. Aunque me costó algo de trabajo llegar, preguntando a varias personas di con las puertas de la escuela. Tal y como lo mostraba la fotografía era enorme. A un lado del portón se encontraba la caseta de seguridad.

-disculpe- interrumpí en la caseta donde dos guardias me interrogaron.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto mirándome de pies a cabeza, ¿mi uniforme es tan llamativo?

-pues- ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-¿viene a ver las instalaciones?- pregunto el otro guardia- ¿usted debe ser una de las estudiantes que están compitiendo por una beca?- estaba muy seguro.

-¿beca?- repetí- sí, aunque todavía no es definitivo me dijeron que viniera uno de estos días- mentí, no sabía que existía esta escuela ni menos que tenían becas para los mejores alumnos de otros establecimientos.

-pues casi no llegas, en dos horas se serraran las puertas de la escuela, debes darte prisa- el segundo guardia parecía tener un buen corazón, su personalidad era casi la de un niño.

-gracias, espero que todo salga bien y pueda estudiar aquí el próximo año- agache la cabeza y me adentre en la escuela.

Que diferente es todo esto, siento que aunque fuera una de las becadas nunca podría encajar aquí. Al avanzar los alumnos me observaban asombrados y luego murmuraban entre ellos. Me siento como un bicho raro, si siguen mirándome de esa forma creo que pareceré un tomate.

Ingrese por los pasillos, tenían vista a un hermoso campus, pero era demasiado para unas simples horas de escuelas. Los ricos y sus excentricidades. Lo único que debía hacer era pasar como si fuera una de las estudiantes, mantener la calma, aunque mi ropa me delataba de inmediato.

Como lo había pensado, voy a tener que preguntar, al parecer he dado con otro lugar.

-disculpen- interrumpí en un grupo de chicas que parecían amistosas.

-ah…- me observaron entusiasmadas- ¿eres una de las estudiantes becadas?- preguntaron de inmediato-ah… eres muy guapa- extrañamente comenzaron a alagarme-me encanta tu pelo, el color, no sabía que alguien pudiera tener el pelo tan negro- comenzaron a tocar mi cabello- ¿es natural?- preguntaron de inmediato.

-por supuesto- estaba algo asqueada, no dejaban de mirarme, soy un bicho que decepción.

-que hermoso collar- una de ellas lo tomo entre sus dedos- ¿tienen algún significado los dijes?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-en realidad- alcance a decir antes de que hablaran entre ellas nuevamente.

-debe ser un regalo de su novio- afirmo una muy segura.

-no lo creo, si fuera así sería un corazón o un candado- que tocaran ese tema me hacía enojar. Me separe un poco de ellas, para pronunciar…

-se equivocan, esto es un simple recuerdo, el amor es inútil- ahí estaba mi otra faceta, las mire fijamente no parecieron sorprendidas.

-te han lastimado, eres otra más de grupo- sus caras cambiaron, parece que no tenían una buena experiencia con el amor.

-no verán- hice una pausa-¿Por qué me preocupo?- decidida fui al grano de inmediato- solo quiero saber ¿Dónde podría encontrar a KusonokiTokiya?- lo dije rápidamente antes de que se distrajeran con otra cosa que llevara encima.

-¿Por qué lo buscas?- cambiaron completamente, de niñas curiosas a sus formas atacantes-¿eres su novia? ¿Tienen algún tipo de relación?- al igual que los guardias comenzaron a interrogarme.

-no- conteste a una de sus preguntas- te equivocas- conteste a otra-imposible- objete sus puntos de vista.

-¿entonces quién diablos eres?- preguntaron enojadas, al parecer eran cercanas a Tokiya.

-es mi primo- mentí, casi gritándoselos en la cara- mi nombre es KusonokiHaruhi- que extraño sonaba, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-ya veo, pero hay algo que no cuadra- dijo una con el dedo en los labios. Me descubrió, pensé al instante-¿Por qué vas en un colegio de pobres?- ¿intentaba encontrar algo para hacerme hablar? … necesito una buena excusa…ah, eso servirá.

-mis padres creen que debo conocer distintos tipos de realidades, por eso me enviaron por este año a una escuela de pobres- mentí lo mejor que pude, casi me convencí a mí misma.

-por esa razón- dieron una carcajada burlona- que malos- rieron nuevamente, estoy apenada, no pensé que reaccionarían de esa forma- bien Haru-chan, te diré donde esta Tokiya-kun- en realidad lo conocen, la chica apunto por el pasillo- ve por ahí, su sala es la penúltima- sonreí sin querer, al fin lo había encontrado.

-gracias- les sonreí.

-Haru-chan, háblale bien de nosotras- me pidió antes de irme.

-bien, gracias nuevamente- avance por el pasillo. Siento haberles mentido a esas chicas, pero me presionaron demasiado.

El penúltimo salón, observe la puerta, ¿estará adentro? , es posible que no, si están en un pequeño receso debe estar en otro lado. Avance un paso, tome la manilla de la puerta. Pero antes de abrir dude, por lo que la solté por unos segundos. No llegaste hasta aquí para dudar ¿o sí?, no claro que no.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera tocar la manilla nuevamente, topándome con Tokiya frente a frente.

Que sorpresa, me quede paralizada no creí que estuviera en verdad ni menos que me toparía con él tan de repente.

-¿Minami?- pregunto igual de sorprendido que yo.

-ah…vine a verte- conteste rápidamente.

-¿a mí?- pregunto extrañado, me separe un poco de él habíamos quedado demasiado cerca.

-no podía quedarme tranquila sabiendo que estabas herido y que habías estropeado tu uniforme- fui sincera- así que vine a ver si podía hacer algo para pagarte por lo de ayer- lo observe fijamente.

-no te preocupes por eso, no me arrepiento de haberte salvado- dio un paso hacia adelante, el que yo retrocedí por inercia.

-debe haber alguna forma de pagarte- volví a insistir.

Me observo fijamente, sonrió aliviado, su expresión cambio de chico rudo a amistoso. Lo observe directamente a los ojos.

-¡Tokiya!- escuche gritar desde lo lejos, un chico lo llamaba desde los pasillos. Ambos volteamos los rostros en ese momento. Un muchacho al fondo del pasillo movía la mano por los aires emocionado pronunciando el nombre "Tokiya"

Di la vuelta para observar a Tokiya que me observaba de mucho antes.

-veras…- pronuncio, esa era mi respuesta, pero…

-¡Kusonoki-sama!- volvió a insistir el muchacho gritando con más energía.

Tokiya dio vuelta la cara hacia el muchacho de inmediato, por su cara pude notar que no le agradaba mucho su apellido.

-¡te llama el profesor!- volvió a insistir el muchacho, al parecer era importante.

-será otro día- se adelantó un paso quedando junto a mí, me dio un pequeño golpecito con la mano en mi mejilla -nos vemos- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista junto con su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente. Ya en la escuela apoye la cabeza contra mi escritorio, de verdad estaba cansada. Con mis brazos hice una especie de almohada y cerrando los ojos pude conciliar el sueño. Había llegado cuarenta minutos antes asique podía dormir unos diez minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases.

-Hey, Haruhi- escuche entre sueños- despierta, Haruhi- la voz de una mujer y un murmullo.

-dame cinco minutos- le pedí.

-pero si ya has dormido por casi tres horas- me aviso y dio un fuerte golpe en mi escritorio. Mi corazón se sobresaltó, mi cuerpo despertó de inmediato.

-¿Misa?- dije jadeando al verle la cara, realmente me había asustado.

-son casi las diez ¿hasta qué hora planeas seguir durmiendo?- pregunto cambiando el tomo de su voz.

-¿las diez?- me altere de inmediato-¿Por qué nadie me despertó?- demande una explicación, había perdido la clase de química.

-porque te veías muy cansada, el sensei te observo por un momento y dejo que siguieras durmiendo- Misa dio vuelta la silla de adelante donde se sentó- dijo que debiste de haberte quedado estudiando toda la noche para que te hubieras quedado dormida en su clase- coloco los codos en mi escritorio y afirmo su cabeza con las palmas de sus manos-ahora dime- cambio nuevamente el tono de su voz por uno más amigable-¿Por qué están tan cansada?- pregunto curiosa.

-anoche la bebe no me dejo dormir- aún estaba soñolienta- mi mamá estaba cansada, así que me la llevo a la habitación para que me hiciera cargo de ella- concluí bostezando.

-¿dejo a la bebe a tu cuidado? Tu mamá debe confiar en ti- sonrió Misa.

-no en realidad- refute su argumento- al despertarme dijo que era por todos los años que tuvo que estar en vela por mí- termine de decir antes de volver a bostezar.

-entonces fue simple venganza- concordó conmigo.

-así es- estire los brazos y me deje caer sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

-vamos- se levantó Misa-demos un paseo para que estés despierta para la próxima hora- sonrió traviesamente. Me levante aliviada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que conversábamos con tranquilidad.

Las siguientes horas me mantuve despierta, aunque cabeceaba en algunos momentos logre poner atención en todas las clases y desde luego copiar la clase de química del cuaderno de Misa.

Estaba realmente agotada por lo que fui al parque a tomar aire fresco, pero en lugar de disfrutar del lugar me quede dormida sobre el césped, mirando hacia el cielo. Otro descuido de mi parte. No sé con seguridad cuanto tiempo me mantuve en esa posición, dormí por más de dos horas. No recuerdo bien que habré soñado, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba vestida de blanco.

A lo lejos pude oír las aves cantar y las voces de los niños jugando. El aire rozando mi rostro, el tibio soy que pasaba entre las ramas de los arboles hasta llegar a mi cuerpo, mi bolso a mi costado y algo sobre mi boca. Eh… no recuerdo haber tenido un libro o algo así.

Abrí los ojos con tranquilidad, parpadee un par de veces para poder ver mejor,había una sombra sobre mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos me encontré con el rostro de Tokiya a unos veinte centímetros del mío, lo observe sorprendida, desvié la vista de su rostro para observar mi boca. Su dedo tocaba mis labios.

Lo observe impactada, él me miraba con naturalidad. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, antes de poder gritar me levante con los ojos cerrados y como pude me aparte de él.

-¿Qué haces?- le grite, logre apartarme un metro de él. Con mi mano tape mi boca. Estaba molesta, avergonzada, nerviosa, sorprendida, una serie de sentimientos se apoderaban de mí en ese momento.

-solo te observaba dormir- me contesto sin mayor expresión.

-creo que hiciste algo más que solo mirarme- apreté los puños con fuerza.

-ah eso…- dijo inocentemente- te veías realmente linda durmiendo, así que no lo pude evitar- se sentó al frente de mí. ¿Qué no lo pudo evitar? Lo observe con los ojos bien abiertos, aún estaba impactada ¿Cómo reaccionar en un momento así? Tokiya me observaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué te lo tomas así?- pregunto curioso.

-es muy obvio el ¿Por qué?- le grite, que extraño quería llorar y golpearlo.

-cuando te toque suspiraste, casi como si lo disfrutaras- comento divertido. Dio una pequeña carcajada y volvió a mirarme como si esperara algo de mí.

-pero que dices- comente, fije mi vista en los libros que había tirado al escapar de Tokiya- ¿Quién podría disfrutar de algo así?- adelante mi cuerpo para recoger los libros.

-a las mujeres normales les encantan este tipo de cosas- afirmo con seguridad.

-lo siento, pero no soy una mujer normal- lo observe a los ojos con profundo despecho.

-sí, me di cuenta cuando ayudabas al niño de la bicicleta- alzo la mano llegando a los libros antes que yo.

-oh… eres muy observador- comente sarcásticamente.

-¿siempre has sido así?- Tokiya hablaba como si buscara algo, como si esperara algo que en realidad le sirviera.

-¿así como?- ¿Qué buscas?

-esquiva, solitaria, independiente- comenzó a describirme, así era como él me veía, aunque siempre se mantenía tranquilo.

-siempre- le garantice- ¿además, por qué viniste?- intente cambiar de tema.

Recogí los libros, pero al posar la mano sobre uno, Tokiya se adelantó y acercándolo a él comenzó a hojearlo.

-ayer me dijiste que no estarías tranquila si no pagabas tu deuda- me recordó leyendo los títulos de mi libro de química avanzada,

-si- asentí con la cabeza.

- pues con lo de hace un rato tu deuda esta saldada- en ningún momento se detuvo a mirarme.

Alzo las manos entregándome el libro.

-¿ya lo terminaste?- pregunto refiriéndose al libro.

-sí, me ayudo bastante con mis estudios- comente cariñosamente.

-¿has leído el siguiente?- observe el libro y recordé todo lo que había tenido que hacer para comprarlo.

-no, no tengo suficiente dinero para gastar en libros- le sonreí.

-tengo el siguiente, si es que lo quieres- comento mirando a otro lado.

-en serio- respondí a su ofrecimiento con entusiasmo- ¿me lo prestarías?- me sentía como una niña pidiendo una muñeca para Navidad y a juzgar por la expresión de Tokiya, él también pensaba lo mismo, pero no me importaba amaba ese libro.

-ven mañana y te lo traeré- me observo a los ojos.

-por supuesto, aquí estaré- Wow… hablar con Tokiya no era tan difícil.

Se sentó junto a mí, sonriente. Este muchacho no es lo que parece, con él puedo confirmar que las apariencias engañan.

-bueno prima, ¿mi tío decidió a que escuela transferirte?- sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunte avergonzada, no creí que se enteraría tan fácilmente.

-una de las chicas con las que hablaste ayer me pregunto por ti- Tokiya se estiro sobre el pasto.

-me presionaron demasiado por eso les mentí- confesé. No encontraba ningún problema en hablar con Tokiya.

-¿asique eres Kusonoki Haruhi?- dio una carcajada- que extraño suena, no puedo creer que te creyeran- dio una carcajada burlona a la que le respondí con otra. En realidad se oía extraño.

-dime Tokiya, ¿te molesta tu apellido?- en ocasiones era un poco impulsiva y decía las cosas sin pensar.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- la voz de Tokiya cambio de alguna forma, podía sentir cierto rencor en su manera de hablar, era el mismo que sentía cuando regresaba a casa.

-cambias cuando uno te lo pronuncian- informe mi observación.

-no en realidad- hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué vienes a este parque todos los días?- cambio el tema. Lo observe insatisfecha.

-no me gusta estar en casa- apreté mis puños, no era un tema que me gustara tocar.

-hasta los pobres tienen problemas- comento admirado.

-aunque seamos distintos en eso, al fin y al cabo somos personas- abrace mis piernas mirando a los niños jugar.

-¿Minami?- lo observe al escuchar mi apellido-¿no te cansas de venir a este lugar?- pregunto tapando sus ojos con su mano, evitando la luz del sol.

-dime Haruhi- lo observe, en ese momento ambos nos encontrábamos como personas, sin importar de la familia que provenía cada uno –y este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo- le sonreí.

-veo que nunca has salido de Japón- concluyo, a decir verdad Tokiya no es como nadie que conozca. Me encantaría poder ser su amiga.

Luego de un rato Tokiya se levantó y se despidió diciendo que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Cuando ya no lo pude seguir con la mirada volví a meterme en mis estudios. Y con mi deuda aparentemente saldada me fue sencillo concentrarme como lo hacía antes del incidente.

Al llegar a casa, me duche y me acosté de inmediato sin mirar ni hablar con nadie. Mis hermanitos están durmiendo y mis padres terminando el trabajo que no habían alcanzado en la oficina. A las 2 de la mañana la bebe comenzó a llorar. Tome la almohada cubriendo mis oídos, Aiko lloraba aún más fuerte que la noche anterior. Mi madre abrió la puerta de mi dormitorio con Aiko en brazos, la observe petrificada.

-¡Haru-chan!- exclamo mi madre como un verdadero zombi estirando los brazos con los que sostenía a Aiko.

-¡no!- negué rotundamente-¡mañana tengo escuela!- le grite.

-¿pero?- pronuncio intentando conmoverme.

-si la cuido me quedare dormida nuevamente- exclame abrazando mi almohada.

-te pagare- me propuso un trato.

-no quiero tu dinero- me senté en la cama, aún mantenía abrazada la almohada.

-entonces mañana al salir de la escuela pasaras por ella y te la llevaras a aquel parque que frecuentas más que tu casa- me ordeno, por primera vez me hablaba como una verdadera madre.

-si con eso me dejas dormir- me deje caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Mi mamá cerró la puerta y se llevó a Aiko con ella.

Mamá se quedó despierta toda la noche tal como yo la noche anterior. Por lo que en la mañana tuve que dejar el desayuno servido para la familia antes de irme a la escuela.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos días- le sonreí al ver a Taichi caminando hacia la escuela.

-buenas- me contesto. Taichi mi amigo de la infancia, tiene 16 años al igual que yo, vive a unas calles de mi casa. Me conoce mejor que nadie y es el único que entiende porque odio el amor.

-¿Por qué vas tan temprano a la escuela?- pregunte, Taichi siempre llegaba tarde.

-mi madre fue llamada a la escuela y le dijeron que si volvía a llegar tarde buscara otra escuela para el próximo año- bostezo, al parecer levantarse temprano no le favorecía, su ropa estaba mal lanchada, su camisa estaba afuera y no llevaba corbata.

-deberías acostarte más temprano- le sugerí.

-aunque lo haga, no me puedo dormir hasta la media noche- estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza -además tú tienes hermanos pequeños deberías ser la que menos duerme- rechazo que él fuera él único que no puede despertar una hora antes de la entrada de la escuela.

-bueno, por eso tengo que comenzar a cuidar a Aiko después de la escuela- entremos a la escuela saludando a nuestros compañeros.

La horas de escuela pasaron rápidamente, por la salida me apresure en recoger a mi hermanita, debía haber llegado a buscarla hace media hora, pero la clase se había alargado por culpa de mis compañeros. Corrí por las calles, al llegar a la guardería la parvularia estaba afuera con Aiko en brazos.

-siento la demora- me disculpe mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-creí que tendría que llevarla a casa- impidió que pudiera hablar sobre el motivo de mi retraso, me entrego a Aiko y cerró las puertas.

Aiko sonreía como siempre, la sostuve en brazos y la lleve conmigo al parque. Me senté sobre el pasto con Aiko sobre la falda.

-llegas tarde- escuche una voz desde los arboles detrás de mí.

-ah…eras tú- dije aliviada al ver el rostro de Tokiya molesto por mi retraso.

-llegas una hora tarde- me informo observando su reloj.

-lo siento, mis clases se extendieron y tuve que recoger a mi hermanita- me disculpe agachando la cabeza de manera formal.

-ten el libro que te prometí- alzo las manos con el volumen que seguía de mi libro de química. Lo observe sorprendida, no pensé que en realidad se acordara. Aiko observo a Tokiya y alzo las manos hacia el libro.

-gracias- le sonreí recibiendo el libro-te lo devolveré lo antes posible- Tokiya se recostó sobre el pasto. Aiko afirmo el libro con fuerza, dirigiéndolo hacia su boca. Antes que lograra cubrirlo con baba se lo quite de las manos. Por lo que comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Guarde el libro en mi bolso de inmediato para consolarla.

-lo siento, pero no es mío- le comencé a hablar cariñosamente.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Tokiya levantándose a mi lado.

-nada solo es un capricho-le informe, Aiko comenzó a patalear y mover sus manos golpeándome el estómago –tranquila- le dije al momento en que tomo mi collar con fuerza.

Con cuidado abrí su pequeña mano, amaba ese collar no le perdonaría si es que lo cortaba.

-dámela- alzo las manos Tokiya, Aiko lo rechazo, sosteniendo con fuerza el collar y mi cabello.

-quédate quieta- exclame molesta, me preocupaba más el collar a que se llevara unos cuantos cabellos. Aiko soltó mi cabello y se afirmó de la camisa de Tokiya cuando este se acercó a ayudarme. Con las piernas sobre mi falda se empujó a los brazos de Tokiya, sin soltar mi collar. En el instante que Aiko tiro del collar me adelante para no romperlo, por lo que choque contra Tokiya. Nos golpeamos en la frente, Aiko no soltó mi collar y tampoco su camisa, estábamos realmente cerca.

Tokiya me observo a los ojos, quedamos frente a frente. Lo único que nos separaba era el pequeño cuerpo de Aiko. Lo observe avergonzada con la boca abierta, no podía simplemente separarme de él, rompería el collar.

Tokiya alzo la mano, fijo la vista en mis ojos y la volvió a mi pecho. Poso su fría mano con lentitud, deje de respirar, mi corazón se sobresaltó casi lo sentía en mi garganta. Sin querer deje escapar un suspiro, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Qué vergüenza, debí haber hecho lo mismo ayer, siento como si me ahogara. Tokiya abrió la pequeña mano de Aiko con mucho cuidado la hizo soltar mi collar.

En el momento que Tokiya retiro su fría mano pude recuperar el aliento, creo que deje escapar uno o dos suspiros. La verdad es que sin ningún motivo lo observe, avergonzada, tal vez sonrojada, ¿Quién sabe?

Aiko interrumpió el momento con un grito, Tokiya volvió la vista hacia ella y alzándola sobre el aire la hizo sonreír. Observándolo sonreír, lleve la mano hasta mi pecho, el collar estaba intacto, aun podía sentir la mano de Tokiya sobre mí.

Tokiya y Aiko reían. Lo observe extrañada, primera vez que Aiko estaba tan tranquila. Eh… no había notado que Tokiya tenía los ojos azules, su cabello es negro azulado me di cuenta el primer día, pero sus ojos los había pasado por alto todo este tiempo.

Luego que Aiko terminara de jugar con Tokiya, bostezo tiernamente y sonrió adormilada.

-creo que es hora de ir a casa, Aiko- observe a Tokiya tiernamente y alce las manos para tomar a Aiko.

-¿volverás mañana?- pregunto Tokiya en el momento que me levante del suelo, recogió mi bolso y se levantó ayudándome.

-por supuesto- le asegure- por cierto, gracias, Tokiya- le sonreí agradecida- por el libro y por ayudarme con Aiko- coloque el bolso en mi hombro y acurruque a Aiko sobre mi pecho- si no fuera por ti estaría llorando… nos vemos mañana- con mi mano libre me despedí a lo lejos. Tokiya levantó su mano y me sonrió.

Regresamos a casa, recosté a Aiko en su cuna y me dirigí a la ducha. Me desabotone la blusa, toque mi pecho, ya no está frio. Tokiya nuevamente me ha ayudado, si Aiko me hubiera cortado la cadena creo que mi reacción no hubiera sido la apropiada, me habría enfadado demasiado. Eh… ¿y mi cadena? Mire horrorizada, ya no está, se me debió haber caído en alguna parte.

Busque por la casa, el baño, el cuarto de Aiko, la entrada, pero nada.

-¡Voy a salir!- grite al cerrar la puerta de la casa.

-Haru…- escuche desde adentro pero no preste atención. Corrí por las calles, busque en cada rincón, llegue hasta el parque.

-no está, no puedo creer que la perdí- mi voz se entrecortaba, ¿Qué hago? Es un regalo de mi abuela. Caí de rodillas sobre el pasto. No puede ser. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde mis ojos al pasto. Soy una estúpida. Golpee mi mano contra el pasto. Me mantuve llorando sobre el pasto durante unos diez minutos. Debió haberse aflojado con el tirón que Aiko le dio, era la única escusa que encontraba, pero no podía culparla era culpa mía por no habérmela sacado en el instante que tome a Aiko en brazos. –es obvio que a los bebes les atraen las cosas brillantes- susurre.

El parque estaba en completo silencio, por lo menos nadie me vería en ese estado. Regrese a casa deprimida y exhausta, ya había llorado lo suficiente, tome mi ducha y me acosté sin secarme el cabello.

-¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Quién la habrá encontrado?- son las preguntas que me hacía, pagaría lo que fuera por volver a tenerla.

Al día siguiente estuve callada todo el día, en vez de contestarle a los que se declaraban, pasaba junto a ellos sin siquiera negarme. Por las clases me mantenía mirando por la ventana hasta que los senseis me llamaban la atención. Estaba deprimida, ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?

Cuando Misa se me acercaba a hablar solo la escuchaba y asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Al terminar las clases despedimos al sensei de pie y arregle mis cosas para volver.

-Haru-chan- me llamo la atención Misa-no te preocupes ya aparecerá, ven vayámonos juntas- sonrió cálidamente y me tomo de la mano. Caminamos por los pasillos, todos los cursos salieron a la misma hora, por lo que había mucha gente en los casilleros. Me cambie de zapatos y camine junto con Misa.

-kyaaa- escuche a lo lejos- pero que guapo es- gritaron mis compañeras de salón. Al buscar el punto que las atraía tanto me encontré con Tokiya apoyado de la pared. Me adelante unos pasos, me observo y camino hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte cuando me acerque lo suficiente.

-vine a dejarte esto- alzo la mano enseñándome la cadena que me había regalado mi abuela. Con dos dedos cubrí mi boca, abierta por el asombro. Alce las manos y la tome de inmediato.

-gracias- dije un poco triste.

-creí que estarías triste, por eso te la traje apenas terminaron las clases- sonrió.

-Haruhi- Misa me hizo retroceder- ¿Quién es él?- me pregunto al oído.

-pues- alcance a decir.

-no me digas que – Misa se adelantó unos pasos cerca de Tokiya- ¡ES TU NOVIO!- grito a los cuatro vientos.

-no, te equivocas- intente calmarla.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- pregunto Arata, al parecer todos estaban escuchando. Observe a Tokiya, se mantenía sonriente y tranquilo.

-pues verán- susurre.

-¿entonces es cierto?- gritaron todos.

-qué envidia- gritaron mis compañeras.

-¿desde cuándo Haru-chan?- pregunto Misa emocionada.

-no sobre eso- no termine de hablar, cuando Tokiya se acercó a mí.

-¿y te regalo un collar?- grito sonriente.

-no eso se le quedo ayer en mi casa- interrumpió Tokiya impidiéndome hablar. ¿Pero qué has dicho? Lo observe pasmada.

-kyaaa, que romántico- apoyaron las mujeres a Misa.

-te lo tenías bien guardado- molesto Misa golpeándome en el brazo.

-no lo aceptaremos- gritaron los chicos que había rechazado.

Tokiya se mantuvo a mi lado riendo. ¿Qué hago? Qué vergüenza.

-para la próxima déjame uno para mí- exclamo Misa.

-o mejor préstanos a este- me pidieron las muchachas de segundo año.

-lo siento pero solo vine por Haruhi- exclamo Tokiya divertido.

-pero que dices- lo observe molesta. Observe a todos, estaban perplejos mirándome, las chicas estaban sorprendidas y los chicos enojados. ¿Qué hago? No soporto que todos me miren.

-pero dimos, Minami-sama ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto una de mis compañeras.

-¿yo?-se señaló Tokiya con el dedo, las chicas asintieron, incluso Misa –Tokiya- contesto sonriente.

-Kyaaa, Tokiya-kun, llévame contigo- exclamaron, creo que nunca habían visto un chico. Una de mis compañeras se acercó a Tokiya y lo sostuvo del brazo. Impulsivamente observe a Tokiya y lo afirme de la muñeca. Tokiya se percató de inmediato, me observo asombrado, ¿Qué hice? Solté su mano.

Observe a mi alrededor nadie se había dado cuenta. Lleve mis manos hasta mi cuello y abroche mi cadena.

-suéltenlo, es el novio de Haruhi no de ustedes- grito Misa disgustadas por el comportamiento de mis compañeras, las cuales se acercaron en masa al lado de Tokiya. Le afirmaron de las manos, sacaron fotos e incluso intentaron abrazarlo.

-¿novio?- pregunte a Misa, todos me observaron expectantes.

-¿novios, cierto?- pregunto Misa acercándose a mí. Tokiya observaba sonriente, Arata apretaba los puños y las chicas esperaban mi respuesta.

-ah…novios- dije volviendo a tranquilizarme, golpeando mi mano sobre la otra- no Tokiya es mi primo- mentí sonriente.

-¿primo?- repitieron todos después de mí. Asentí con la cabeza.

-entonces no hay nada de malo- Una de mis compañeras abrazo a Tokiya con ternura, él la afirmo por la cintura para que esta no resbalara.

-queridísima prima, no olvides guardar bien tu cadena- exclamo Tokiya divirtiéndose con las chicas a su lado.

-Haruhi, háblale de nosotras- exclamaron esperando mi ayuda para llegar a él. Tokiya me miro, desvié la mirada al instante.

Nuevamente mentí, no puedo evitarlo si me presionan, pensé mientras miraba el piso. Misa me observaba poco convencida, solo evite su mirada.

-Haru-chan- exclamaron unas chicas de otro curso- ¿podrías darle nuestros números?- preguntaron inocentemente. Alzaron la mano con un papel escrito con sus nombres, números, mail e incluso sus direcciones. Lo tome y guarde en mi bolsillo. Pero que tontas son todas estas chicas al reaccionas así por un chico.

-Kyaaa, Tokiya-sama- gritaron cuando Tokiya les sonrió angelicalmente.

-ahh, ya me hartaron- grite de forma impulsiva, de alguna manera llegue hasta Tokiya y tomándolo de la mano lo empuje fuera del grupo de chicas y tomando vuelo comencé a correr hasta salir del colegio.

-¿pero Haru-chan?- gritaron decepcionadas las chicas a nuestras espaldas- que mala- desaprobaron mi comportamiento.

-¡Tokiya!- gritaban a lo lejos -llévame contigo- volvieron a gritar. Cerré los ojos y seguí corriendo, no sabía a donde iba, solo corría. No puedo seguir, pero no me atrevo a mirar a Tokiya a la cara.

Luego de correr unas calles, solté la mano de Tokiya, exhausta me apoye contra el muro. Deje caer mi bolso al suelo. Tokiya afirmo sus rodillas estaba igual de exhausto.

-Guau… estoy exhausta- exclame con la respiración entrecortada.

-vaya reacción la tuya- exclamo Tokiya en un hilo de voz- si estabas celosa no debiste de haberme soltado la mano en primer lugar- me critico tranquilamente.

-¿celosa?- pregunte inconscientemente –no conozco esa palabra- le hice un desprecio.

-vaya así que no- contesto Tokiya tranquilo.

Lo observe de inmediato apretando los puños.

-que sarcástico y arrogante eres- le grite molesta.

-con esas reacciones no puedo creer que les gustes a esos chicos- me grito.

-¿y ahora de que hablas?-

-de los muchachos que preguntaban a cada rato, "¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Cómo puedes estar con él y no con nosotros?" – contesto haciendo su voz más aguda.

-esos chicos son unos idiotas, no saben más que hablar de amor y esas cosas-apreté mis puños y baje la vista-tan difícil es dejar de molestarme y entender que odio el amor- le grite-no quiero enamorarme, no espero que me entiendan, no espero una relación- lo observe de inmediato- no te tome de la mano, no tengo nada contigo y no estoy celosa- le grite con los ojos cerrados.

-ya veo- se adelantó y toco mi cabeza- como podrías estarlo si eres mi prima- separo su mano de mi pelo y comenzó a caminar.

Me deje caer sobre el suelo, sentí los pasos de Tokiya alejándose. Lleve mis manos a la cara, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla. ¿Pero que hace, Haruhi? Todo este tiempo deje que Tokiya se acercara a mí, he sido una tonta. Tus proyectos, Haruhi o acaso quieres terminar como mamá, dejando todo por amor. Si mal no recuerdo dejaste de estudiar desde que lo conociste ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Los exámenes son en una semana y no te has preparado.

Oí esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza, me estaba hablando a mí misma en tercera persona. Con mis manos tape mi cara por unos minutos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Busco a Tokiya y me disculpo? ¿Sigo con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado? Ah… no puedo pensar. Con las manos alborote mi cabello. Aun puedo seguirlo, pero… es débil de mi parte, sin embargo fui una estúpida él solo quería devolverme mi cadena. Espero que no te arrepientas más tarde, Haruhi.


	4. Chapter 4

Me levante del suelo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo regrese a casa después de clases. La casa estaba vacía, Aiko en la guardería, Kaoru donde los abuelos por parte de mi padre, mamá y papá trabajando. La casa en completo silencio, me duche con agua fría y cambie mi ropa por una más cómoda, nada exagerado solo una pollera roja y un short negros, regalos de mis primas. Levante el teléfono y le marque a mamá en la oficina.

-Diga- escuche la voz de mamá al otro lado del teléfono.

-soy Haruhi- le avise.

-ah…Haruhi, ya estás en casa- dijo animada- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto.

-iré por Aiko a la guardería y pasare donde los abuelos por Kaoru- avise sin gesticular expresión.

-que bien, serás de gran ayuda- mamá estaba contenta y yo necesitaba algo con que distraerme.

-bien, llegaremos por la noche- colgué el teléfono. Tome un cole y amarre mi cabello húmedo.

Colgué un pequeño bolso en mi hombro con las cosas de Aiko. Cerré la casa y fui por Aiko a la guardería. Pase por ella, en ese momento estaba dormida, por lo que me era fácil poder tratar con ella. Tome el metro hasta la casa de mis abuelos. Hace mucho que no voy, comenzaran a hacer varias preguntas, pero no quiero estar en casa ni en el parque hoy. Además pasar tiempo con mis hermanos no me haría nada de mal. Aiko se ve muy dulce cuando duerme, cuando despierta es el problema. Cuatro estaciones para llegar a casa de los abuelos. Un muchacho me dio el asiento al ver que llevaba un bebe. Se afirmó del pasamano y mantuvo la vista sobre mí.

-disculpa- llamo mi atención el muchacho, lo observe desinteresada.

-¿Qué?- pregunte intentando ser amable. El muchacho se sonrojo de inmediato, desvié la mirada hasta Aiko que se movía en ese momento.

-mm… me preguntaba si es que- balbuceo nervioso -¿me podrías decir tu nombre?- pronuncio rápidamente.

-¿para qué?- pregunte seriamente -¿de qué te sirve saber mi nombre?- me observo verdaderamente nervioso, era obvio lo que pretendía.

-pues… eto- balbuceo tímidamente.

-Haruhi- pronuncie con despecho, el muchacho sonrió.

-ohm… Haru-chan, es un lindo nombre- lo observe poco convencida con su expresión ¿para que necesitaba saber mi nombre? –Haru-chan me preguntaba si querías…- me levante de mi asiento, la estación en la que debía bajar era la siguiente.

-lo siento, no me interesa- pronuncie luego de unos minutos, segundos antes de bajar del metro, hombres ¿Qué todos buscan lo mismo?

Camine hasta la casa de mis abuelos, toque el timbre, la casa de mi padre cuando niño es muy grande y viven muchos primos y tíos en ella.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaron por la bocinilla del timbre.

-soy Haruhi- apreté el botón para responder.

-eh… Haru-chan, por favor entra- se abrió la reja automáticamente.

Camine por el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada de la enorme casa.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Haru-chan- sonrió cariñosamente mi abuela al abrirme la puerta.

-tanto tiempo, abuela- agache la cabeza con respeto, mis abuelos eran muy conservadores.

-hermana- grito animado Kaoru, abrazándome el vientre-y también Aiko- grito sonriente.

-entra, tus primas están adentro- alzo las manos tomando en brazos a Aiko.

-con su permiso- pronuncie sacándome las hermosas sandalias negras. Seguí a mi abuela hasta la estancia, 3 primas y un joven tío se encontraban ahí.

-¡Prima, tanto tiempo sin verte!- me abrazo una de mis primas.

-cuanto has crecido- me observo asombrado mi tío-estas muy guapa, mi primo debe de tener muchos problemas con los pretendientes- expreso sonriente y levantando el dedo pulgar con aprobación.

-papá no pasa mucho en casa- le avise tranquila.

-tu padre está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ganarse el puesto que tanto quiere en la compañía, siempre ha pensado en grande- alabo el supuesto empeño que mi padre daba cada día.

-bueno, no nos pongamos a hablar de esos temas tan aburridos- protesto Yuzu, una de mis primas que tenía mi edad- ahora dime Haru-chan ¿tienes novio?- sus ojos brillaron por una respuesta favorable.

-¿novio?- exclame incomoda y bajando las cejas.

-Prima, eres tan aburrida- dijo haciendo un puchero- eres hermosa, tus pechos son grandes, tienes buenas caderas, delgada y aun no tienes a ningún interesado, no es para nada creíble- protesto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿de qué sirve tener pareja?- me mantuve tranquila, todas las visitas a la casa de los abuelos terminaban con la misma conversación.

-ah…prima- exclamo disgustada- si sigues pensando de esa forma terminaras en un departamento cuidando a un gato- exagero un poco.

-oh, terminare firmando con una famosa empresa internacional- rebatí su comentario.

-¿pero qué dices?- se acercó a mí un poco sospechosa-a no ser que ya lo hayas encontrado- se abalanzó sobre mí.

-duele- dije irritada- suéltame- intente alejarla.

-valla, cualquier chico amaría abrazarte de esta forma- expreso abrazándome de manera extraña- que celos me das- me soltó un poco y me abrazo el cuello con ternura- deberías venir más seguido- exclamo cariñosamente- te extrañe- dijo aliviada.

-yo también- toque su cabeza con total serenidad.

-ah… Haru-chan, ¿salgamos mañana?- me observo a los ojos expectante.

-¿y a dónde quieres ir?- pregunte extrañada de su invitación.

-da igual, solo quiero presentarte a alguien- la observe frunciéndole el ceño.

-Yuzu-chan llevo una foto tuya a la escuela- me informo mi prima de 25 años- un joven le pregunto por ti y quiere conocerte- expreso doblando la ropa de su esposo.

-¿un joven?- pregunte buscando una excusa para no poder ir, Yuzu asintió con la cabeza.

-no me digas que no puedes, si te opones más vale que no aparezcas más por la casa de los abuelos- me amenazo.

-pero no tengo que ponerme- busque una forma de negarme y que ella no me odiara.

-eso no es problema, ven tengo un vestido perfecto para ti- me tomo de la mano con fuerza y emocionada me llevo a su habitación. Busco entre sus cosas, sacando ropas de todos lados y dejándolas sobre la cama.

-tanta ropa- dije conteniéndome la negativa en la garganta.

-lo encontré- dio la vuelta con un hermoso vestido rojo y un bolso que le hacía juego.

-es hermoso- exclame.

-pruébatelo, lo compre en una tienda mientras pensaba en ti- sonrió inclinando su cabeza.

Cambie de ropa frente a ella, después de todo es simplemente mi prima. Tal y como lo había dicho Yuzu-chan el vestido era perfecto.

-te ves preciosa- me alabo aplaudiendo.

-es hermoso, pero…-

-no te preocupes, tómalo como tu regalo de cumpleaños y este como el de Navidad- me entrego otro vestido, este era blanco y algo más coqueto que el rojo.

-gracias- exclame alegre.

-con esto ya no tienes pretextos para no presentarte- Yuzu amarro todos los cabos sueltos –te esperare fuera del trabajo de mi hermana en el centro, si no vas no volveré a hablarte- volvió a amenazarme.

-iré, solo porque por ti, no tengo intención de ser amigable con tu amigo- pronuncie sin animo guardando los vestidos en una bolsa.

-eres la mejor, llamare a mi amigo ahora mismo- corrió a coger el teléfono. Suspire, me rindo nunca le he podido ganar en estas cosas. Al fin y al cabo mañana no hay escuela.

-hermana- entro Kaoru en la habitación- la abuela te llama- le entregue la bolsa con los vestidos.

-guárdalos en tu mochila, iré a ver a la abuela- camine a la habitación de mis abuelos-soy Haruhi- avise antes de entrar. Aiko lloraba.

-entra Haru-chan- pronuncio con dulzura, deslice la puerta, Aiko lloraba sobre la cama- Aiko, se despertó y no puedo tranquilizarla- me aviso. Entre tranquilamente, me arrodille junto a mi abuela y tome a Aiko con delicadeza.

-veo que ella te quiere mucho- confeso mi abuela al ver que Aiko dejaba de llorar.

-no, te equivocas ella quiere a Tokiya- baje la mirada entristecida mientras lo pensaba

-solo le gusta que le presten atención- susurre sin levantar la mirada, senté a Aiko sobre mis piernas, la mantenía afirmada con una mano.

**II.- **

**-Haru-chan, tu madre va a tener un hijo con nuevo esposo- me aviso la abuela mientras la enfermera cambiaba unos cables que iban conectados a la muñeca de la abuela.**

**I.-**

-tu madre ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo- dijo de forma cariñosa, apreté los dientes frustrada.

-no, mi abuela hizo un excelente trabajo- le confesé- abuela, ya no me gusta estar en casa, no me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia- susurre conteniendo el llanto.

-estas frustrada- me abrazo con cuidado- debe ser difícil haber vivido tu niñez con tu abuela y luego de su muerte volver con tus padres, no los habías visto por 4 años- me cobijo en su pecho con ternura.

-la extraño, en ocasiones desearía que hubiese llevado con ella- las lágrimas rodaron descontroladas por mis mejillas.

-sabes que eso no es posible- la voz de mi abuela era tan suave que mitigaba mi dolor-si lo deseas puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, estar con tus primas durante el verano te hará bien- seque mis lágrimas.

-lo pensare- dije un poco más tranquila- gracias, abuela- Aiko sonrió de repente.

Los recuerdos de la abuela, volvían a mí en ese momento. Tenía solamente cuatro años…

II.-

**-Haru-chan, ¿ya decidiste que serás cuando grande?- pregunto la abuela con su dulce voz.**

**-escritora, como mamá- sonreí inocentemente- pero…- baje la cabeza con tristeza, la abuela se sentó a mi lado- tal vez se moleste conmigo- apreté los puños.**

**-creo que ella estará feliz- poso su mano sobre mi cabeza.**

**-pero la última vez que vino ni siquiera me miro- susurre con un nudo en la garganta- solo dijo que era hora de comenzar nuevamente, que quería reconstruir su vida con otro hombre- dije sin esperanza.**

**-tu madre quiere ser feliz, dejar su carrera atrás y construir una familia para ti- intento tranquilizarme.**

**-no- objete- ella construirá una vida solo para ella, me culpa por que la haya abandonado papá- contuve el llanto.**

**-Haru-chan, ¿estabas escuchando?- pregunto preocupada.**

**-cuando escuche el auto frenar supe que era mamá, cuando baje las escaleras ella grito…- una lagrima se desbordo de mis ojos-grito…- repetí desconsolada-"Haruhi solo está estorbando, si la llevo conmigo jamás encontrare marido- grite soltando el llanto. **

**-oh…Haruhi- exclamo abrazándome con fuerza. Mi abuela ha cuidado de mí durante toda mi vida, ella es mi familia, ya no está papá, ya no está mamá, solo seremos la abuela y yo por siempre. Una pequeña familia de dos. **

**I.-**

-ya nos vamos- avise a la abuela de mis hermanos, pero que digo si no somos hijos del mismo padre, pero…

-vallan con cuidado, procuren no entretenerse en el camino, se van directo a casa- nos ordenó la abuela, a lo lejos nos despedimos con señas.

Aiko jugueteaba con mi cabello, mientras que Kaoru caminaba a mi lado. Observe al cielo ¿Cómo termino esto así?

-Kaoru no te alejes de mi lado- le avise al subir al metro.

-hermana, tus ojos están rojos- me aviso curioso.

-¿sí?- pregunte asombrada, debió de haber sido por el llanto-es que anoche me quede estudiando y no dormí mucho- mentí.

-mamá dice que si sigues así tus defensas bajaran y enfermaras- le acaricie la cabeza con dulzura, si supieras todas las cosas que mamá dice-Aiko se durmió de nuevo- me informo con el dedo en la boca.

-¿Aiko?- la llame- con razón no duermes por las noches- dije rendida.

-faltan dos estaciones- Kaoru comenzó a contar las estaciones señaladas en el techo.

-por favor tenga cuidado al bajar, respete las señales y su viaje será más seguro- avisaron por el altoparlante al detenerse el metro. Tome la mano de Kaoru, la gente bajaba sin precaución. Le solté la mano cuando el metro partió. Observe la oscura ciudad a través de la ventana.

-hola, ¿a qué escuela vas?- sentí la voz de Kaoru a lo lejos. Al buscarlo con la vista, lo encontré hablando con una pequeña niña unos años menor que él.

-no tiene remedio- susurre reanimada.

Al llegar a la estación, tome la mano de Kaoru con fuerza, pidiendo permiso pasamos entre la gente, en la estación anterior el metro se había llenado.

Devuelta en casa, mamá nos recibió sonriente. Deje a Aiko en la cuna y saque mis cosas de la mochila de Kaoru. Poco después me recosté sobre la cama leyendo el tomo de Química avanzada que Tokiya me había prestado. Luego recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada y recordé…

**II.-**

**-este parque es precioso- sonreí levantando los brazos- ¿podemos venir mañana?- di la vuelta buscando el rostro de la abuela.**

**-por supuesto, nos queda muy cerca, vendremos apenas salgas de la escuela- se sentó sobre el pasto.**

**-cuando grande vendré a estudiar a este lugar- me lance sobre el pasto a su lado-para ti- estire la mano con una flor amarilla que arranque del suelo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I.-**

Conciliar el sueño cuando se está triste es bastante sencillo, el alma está cansada de tanto dolor, la mente de recordar y los ojos rojos por el llanto. Al cerrarlos es fácil olvidar porque estabas triste en primer lugar. Fingir una sonrisa con el corazón destrozado es como ganar una guerra con un solo hombre, fingir la alegría por ocho años es algo que en verdad te hace perder la cordura con facilidad. He canalizado tantos sentimientos que no puedo contener nuevos, por eso los mayores decían que sería incapaz de aceptar un nuevo padre, aun no lo acepto solo lo llamo así por petición de mi abuela.

-ya es de día- pensé, observando por la ventana-el día es hermoso, sería más hermoso si no tuviera que obligarme a ir a ese encuentro- cerré la cortina con desprecio. El encuentro era en tres horas, supuestamente almorzaría con él, encontrarnos fuera del almacén de la madre de Yuzu-chan.

Me duche con agua fría, seque y peine mi cabello, me coloque el vestido rojo y unos tacones del mismo color.

Me observe al espejo abatida, el vestido era precioso hacia lucir mi cadena, pero la que estaba en ese momento frente al espejo era la Haruhi que aún no podía mirar a alguien a la cara, la que fue rechazada por su propia madre, la que por pena había sido reintegrada a la nueva familia que su madre había construido; esta Haruhi y la que se crio bajo el amor de su abuela eran completamente distintas.

-bien, a la abuela no le gustaría verte así- golpee mis mejillas para despertarme- hagamos que la magia fluya- sonreí observando mi reflejo, esa frase siempre la decía mi abuela cuando me levantaba.

-me voy- grite al salir de mi casa. Camine tranquilamente, tome el metro hasta el centro y camine por las calles.

Completamente alegre tal y como la Haruhi de hace ocho años.

-¡Haru-chan!- grito animada Yuzu al verme a lo lejos.

-¡Yuzu-chan buenos días!- sonreí animada.

-él está adentro, espérame iré por él- mire al cielo y respire profundo. Un chico alto, pelo rubio y ojos verdes salió de la tienda dirigiéndose a mí. Yuzu-chan se quedó en la entrada sonriendo.

-buenos días, soy KurusuTsukimori- se presentó amablemente, que extraño nombre. Estiro la mano.

-eh…-observe la mano- Minami Haruhi- estreche su mano con una sonrisa. Después de todo no podía echarlo a perder al frente de Yuzu-chan.

-un placer- hablamos al mismo tiempo. Lo observe y sonreí, él rio rascándose la cabeza.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?- pregunto sonriente.

-sí, tengo mucha hambre- caminamos uno al lado del otro, Tsukimori-kun señalo un café muy popular en la zona.

-dime, Minami-chan ¿haces esto seguido? Venir a citas y de más…- pregunto curioso.

-no, esto es solo por hoy- intente contestarlo más agradable que pude-no soy de las personas que se pasan su vida buscando pareja- camine observando al frente.

-¿entonces no tienes novio?- lo observe extrañada –es solo para cerciorarme- comento nervioso.

-si lo tuviera no estaría paseando contigo- simule una sonrisa.

-qué extraño- exhalo desilusionado.

-¿eso es malo?- me detuve frente al café.

-no por supuesto que no, en realidad eso me alegra, es decir, es difícil encontrar a una chica como tú sin compromiso- hablo rápidamente.

- a que te refieres ¿Cómo yo?- lo observe interesada.

-eres muy linda y ese vestido realmente te queda- se colocó algo más serio.

-eres como los otros ¿no es así? Siempre pensando en la belleza exterior, me pregunto ¿qué dirías si es que me conocieras bien?- pensé.

-gracias, eres muy lindo- le sonreí- ¿entramos?- pregunte cruzando las manos en mi espalda.

Entramos al café, una de las camareras nos pasó una mesa para cuatro, las de pareja estaban ocupadas. Nos sentamos frente a frente. Pedimos algo para comer, unos sándwich y bebidas. Luego de comer hablando cosas que para ser honesta no me interesaban, pero me llamaba la atención la amabilidad con la que trata a la gente.

-iré por el postre- se dirigió a la caja para pedir.

Lo observe caminar entre la gente, luego desvié a mirada hacia la ventana, cuantas parejas pasean por estos lugares, se nota que no soy una mujer coqueta. Sonreí, pero no me importa.

-pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas- me llamaron la atención-querida prima-volví la vista al café. Tokiya acompañado de una chica pelirroja estaban al frente de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte tranquila, la personalidad de Tsukimori-kun me calmaba.

-tengo una cita- apunto a la chica pelirroja que llevaba del brazo.

-a ti sí que te gusta aprovecharte de las mujeres- apoye la cabeza en mi mano-es la quinta en la semana, te siguen creyendo ese viejo cuento, que tontas- hable sin pensar.

-y a ti te siguen gustando esos chicos flácidos- apunto a Tsukimori-kun.

-primo ese chico flácido es más hombre que tu- herí su orgullo.

-oh… ¿son amigos de Minami-chan?- pregunto Tsukimori-kun a llegar con los helados-siéntense con nosotros- los invito con gentileza.

-gracias- dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba frente a Tsukimori-kun. Tokiya se colocó frente a mí. ¿Por qué tiene que llegar justo ahora? Ya he soportado bastante.

-me llamo Kurusu Tsukimori- se presentó gentilmente –es un gusto de conocer a los amigos de Minami-chan-sonrió e incluso observo Tokiya con una sonrisa.

-soy Mio, no me gusta mi apellido así que llámenme solo por mi nombre por favor- sonrió y luego me observo.

-Mio, es un lindo nombre-intente ser amable- soy Minami Haruhi- le sonreí frustrada, ¿Qué no piensan irse?

-ah… ¿y tú eres?- se dirigió Tsukimori-kun a Tokiya.

-él es Kusonoki Tokiya- lo presente yo misma al no oír respuesta del Tokiya.

-¿son ustedes novios?- pregunto Mio observándonos.

-nos acabamos de conocer- rechace por completo la idea.

-pero quién sabe si es que se dan las cosas entre los dos- Mio coloco sus esperanzas en nosotros. Di una carcajada ¿Por qué todos me buscan pareja?

-tal vez- pronuncio Tsukimori-kun rascándose la cabeza.

-lo que es nosotros- Mio animadamente abrazo a Tokiya -es nuestra segunda cita y con esta podría salir el primer beso- sonrió, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tokiya, pero este ni siquiera la miro.

-¿beso?- reí, no lo podía imaginar.

-pasa algo malo- Mio cambio su voz a una más seria.

-perdón, perdón, pero no me puedo imaginar a Tokiya en ese momento- confesé riendo- ni siquiera en una cita- tape mi boca al momento en que él poso su vista sobre mí.

-Tokiya-sama, es uno de los chicos más solicitados de la escuela- contradijo mi punto de vista, la observe poco convencida- es el número dos en la lista de los más guapos de la escuela- Mio estaba realmente molesta- es difícil salir con él y por supuesto es un logro para mí estar con él en nuestra segunda cita- comento aliviada.

-es una pena que pienses en pequeño- oh… aquí vamos de nuevo- no veo la importancia de competir por alguien como él, no entiendo por qué sería un logro para ti- apele a su razón.

-que cruel Haruhi o puede ser que estés ¿celosa? Por no ser tú mi acompañante- se burló Tokiya.

Se burla de mi de nuevo, que muchacho más irritante, pero si digo le sigo la corriente y peleamos, arruinare mi cita con Tsukimori-kun y Yuzu-chan se molestara conmigo. ¿Qué hago?

-¿Qué dices Haruhi, no vas a responder?- insistió Tokiya.

-con su permiso, ahora vuelvo- me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia el baño.

**III**.**- **

**-Tokiya-sama ¿en realidad son primos?- pregunto Mio, tome un sorbo de agua.**

**-no- conteste de forma cortante. Haruhi parecía molesta cuando se levantó, sin embargo creo que ya lo estaba antes que llegara a molestarla. ¿Por qué tiene que estar con este chico? ¿Por qué tenía que venir a algo que no le importaba vestida de esa forma? Siento un poco de celos. **

**I.-**

Tome un poco de aire, vamos no puede ser tan malo, solo debes actuar como si Tokiya no estuviera aquí. Si somos tres amigos en una junta de escuela, nada más tengo que pensarlo, Taichi y Misa están sentados esperándome. Camine hacia mi asiento.

-perdón por la tardanza, solo necesitaba respirar un poco- sonrisa brillante, sonrisa brillante.

-Minami-chan ¿Qué harás en la semana?- pregunto sonriente Tsukimori-kun.

-los exámenes son en una semana, así que debo estudiar- respondí, arruinándole las esperanzas de un nuevo encuentro.

-¿ya están en exámenes?- acoto Mio-debe ser duro tener los exámenes unos días antes de las vacaciones- susurro indignada.

-¿ustedes ya los tuvieron?- pregunte curiosa.

-sí, la semana pasada- respondió llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pastel –subí veinte puntos en comparación con el examen anterior, creo que quede en el puesto 56- señalo.

-oh, ya veo- pronuncio Tsukimori-kun- ¿y tú Tokiya…?-

-quede en primer lugar- contesto, no lo observe, mantuve mi serenidad ignorándolo.

-Eres un gran estudiante, además de ser popular entre las mujeres- alabo Tsukimori-kun –dime, Minami-chan ¿en qué puesto estas hasta ahora en tu escuela?- pregunto curioso tomando un poco del helado que compartíamos.

-primera- conteste llevándome la cuchara a la boca.

-oh, excelente… seguro que te deben dar muchos beneficios al mantenerte en ese puesto- nuestras manos chocaron al intentar tomar la última frutilla que quedaba encima del helado.

-solo que puedo saltarme algunas clases, como reforzamiento y esas cosas- le sonreí partiendo la frutilla en dos partes-¿y tú Tsukimori-kun?- pregunte señalándole un trocito de la frutilla.

-en estos momentos estamos en exámenes- cogió la frutilla- la última vez estaba en el puesto 6- comento saboreando la frutilla.

Tsukimori-kun tomo con su cuchara el último trozo de chocolate, lo observo por un instante y me lo ofreció. Afirme la mano de Tsukimori-kun acercando la cuchara a mi boca. Tome el chocolate, estaba delicioso. Tsukimori-kun sonrió cariñosamente. Oh, oh me he dejado llevar, esto es lo que haría si es que estuviera con Taichi y Misa, pero él no es Taichi.

-gracias, estaba delicioso- pronuncie nerviosa, esto tenía que pasar, espero que Tsukimori-kun no se lo tome a pecho.

-¿Tsukimori? ¿Crees poder soportar la personalidad de Haruhi?- interrumpió Tokiya. Lo observe perpleja, había olvidado que estaba frente a mí.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Tsukimori, enarco una ceja era obvio que no entendía nada.

-¿no crees que puedo tener una cita normal, no es así Tokiya?- golpe la mesa atrayendo su atención.

-no lo sé señorita hipócrita-comento con los ojos cerrados.

-¿hipócrita?- repetí- lo escucho de un chico que le mintió a todas las chicas de mi escuela ¿y yo soy la hipócrita?- eleve un poco la voz.

-por lo menos no estoy coqueteando con un chico, pretendiendo ser otra persona- me observo fijamente.

-no me conoces- que irritante eres Tokiya.

-tal vez no, pero no fuiste tú la que dijiste que odiabas el amor y que no esperabas tener una relación- alzo la voz- solo estás jugando con los chicos, ¿Por qué no le dices a ese muchacho lo que piensas en realidad de esta estúpida cita?- observe a Tsukimori al instante. Tokiya tenía razón, pero no podía arruinar todo, no después de haber soportado a este muchacho por unas dos horas.

-Tokiya-sama, no será que ¿también estas celoso?- comento Mio sorprendida.

-de una chica como ella, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-Tokiya se cruzó de brazos-¿Quién podría querer a una chica así?- eh… he oído eso antes.

II.-

-dime madre… ¿Quién podría querer a una mujer como yo?, teniendo a Haruhi ningún hombre querrá casarse conmigo- le grito mamá a la abuela mientras esta la intentaba detener.

-ella es solo una niña, ¿crees que es humano echarle la culpa de tu desgracia a tu hija?- la abuela sostuvo a mamá de la muñeca- deberías amarla más que a nada en la vida- grito.

-¿Quién podría querer a una niña como esa?- pregunto mamá con un grito, tape mi boca temblando.

I.-

-Eres un chico arrogante, deberías pensar las cosas antes de decirlas- me levante molesta.

-no es esa la verdad- se levantó amenazante.

-eres verdaderamente irritante- le grite con los ojos cerrados.

-farsante- grito.

-ve voy- ya estoy harta- vamos, Tsuki…- observe al lado su asiento vacío-eh… ¿Tsukimori-kun?- pregunte extrañada, ya no estaba ni siquiera en la tienda. Observe a Mio, tampoco está.

-creo que fui cambiado…- exclamo Tokiya despreocupado. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento nuevamente. Probablemente había huido durante nuestra pelea, no estoy preocupada, solo que ¿Cómo se lo explico a Yuzu-chan?

-ya que nada me ata a esto, me voy- me encamine hacia la salida, la cajera me observo perpleja, ¿habíamos gritado tan fuerte? –Disculpe las molestias- me incline un poco y salí del café.

-vuelva pronto-

Camine unas cuantas calles, ¿A dónde voy?, me detuve a esperar que la luz de los semáforos cambiara.

-Haru-chan- escuche gritar al otro lado de la calle.

-Yuzu-chan- fingí una sonrisa cuando cruzo la calle hasta mi lado.

-¿y Tsukimori?- pregunto observando a todos lados.

-pues… es una historia graciosa- intente ser natural, sonreí como de costumbre con la mano en la nuca- veras lo que sucede es que…- balbuce.

-ah… ¿no me digas que lo echaste a perder Haru-chan?- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿yo?, no, no por supuesto que no…- intente calmarla. De todas formas no fui yo quien arruino la cita.

-¿entonces?- demando una respuesta.

-fui yo- escuche a mi espalda, mire sobre mi hombro, Tokiya ¿Por qué sigues molestando?- siento haber arruinado la cita de Haruhi con ese muchacho- se disculpó amablemente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Yuzu-chan con el dedo en los labios.

-soy KusonokiTokiya- se presentó poniéndose a mi lado- y soy…- tomo mi mano con delicadeza- un pretendiente de Haruhi- ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

-¿pretendiente?- repitió Yuzu-chan observándome-¿quieres decir que ustedes dos están saliendo?- dijo asombrada.

-algo así- comento Tokiya-no es nada estable aun, por eso es que Haruhi no me menciono- me mantuve callada, seguí el juego de Tokiya a mi modo. Apreté la mano de Tokiya, esta fría.

-ya veo, me alegra, así mi prima no estará sola- Yuzu-chan choco sus manos con alegría- Tokiya, no la dejes sola, pareces una buena persona- le hablo a Tokiya sin mirarme- deben estar ocupados, los dejare solos, nos vemos- sonrió y camino hacia la dirección opuesta a la que yo iba.

-Yuzu-chan- la detuve al pasar- lamento que no haya salido como lo esperabas- me disculpe sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿de qué hablas?- levante la vista- esto es mucho mejor- sonrió cariñosamente y se alejó con lentitud.

Al instante que desapareció de mi vista di la vuelta observando a Tokiya.

-gracias, pero…-solté su mano con rapidez-¡no me vuelvas a tocar!- Tokiya sonrío entretenido.

-no esperaba menos de esa reacción- sonrío. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo si hace unos minutos nos estábamos gritando?

Mantuve la mirada baja, ¿Qué hago ahora? Lo observe por un segundo y volví a bajar la vista, ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Tokiya?…- llame su atención-¿quieres seguir con…?- pregunte a medias con gran nerviosismo-¿quieres pasear un rato?- lo observe nerviosa, si dice que no me iré, no dejare que se burle de mí.

-¿Por qué? Creí que te ibas a casa- me observo extrañado.

-¿casa? … Daría todo por no volver a casa- observe la calle, las personas pasar parecen tan alegres-incluso si tuviera que pasar todo el día contigo- lo observe seria.

-guau… en realidad va a ser un día difícil para ti- me advirtió. Me adelante unos pasos.

-no veo por quési después de todos hace bien salir con los primos- lo moleste observándolo por encima del hombro. Pude notar que Tokiya sonrío.

-¿y con los pretendientes?- se acercó, pude escuchar sus pasos acercándose, tomo mi mano y con fuerza tiro del hasta que dio vuelta mi cuerpo hasta donde estaba el suyo. Antes de chocar contra su pecho, Tokiya me detuvo, poso su mano en mi hombro y con la otra sostuvo mi barbilla. Lo observe extremadamente nerviosa ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tokiya? No, no te acerques más. Lo observe decidida, no te acerques.

Tokiya me observo fijamente y de un momento a otro se separó de mí adelantándose a cruzar la calle.

-vamos, Haruhi- me llamo a mitad de calle. Lo observe confundida ¿estas…jugando conmigo?

-voy- dije corriendo para llegar al otro lado junto a él. Un muchacho corrió antes de que cambiara la luz, me empujo con fuerza.

-duele- me queje.

-lo siento, es que tengo prisa- contesto nervioso tomándome de la mano-perdóname- beso mi mano con dulzura.

-no- negué con la cabeza-no te preocupes, no es para tanto- le sonreí.

-ten cuidado al ir por la calle- Tokiya le llamo la atención.

-ciento haber tropezado con tu chica- el muchacho se disculpó nervioso intentando tranquilizar a Tokiya. ¿Su chica? ¿Pero qué les pasa a todos?

-no te preocupes, que tengas un buen día- le sonreí y camine hacia Tokiya.

-eres demasiado generosa con las personas- me reto Tokiya.

-solo fue un accidente, si me hubiese tirado, tal vez actuaria diferente- le asegure. Camine al lado de Tokiya, en comparación con el muchacho que había tropezado conmigo, me acabo de dar cuenta que Tokiya es alto para su edad.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunte curiosa, sabía que iba en la misma clase que yo, pero no sé si en realidad es de mi edad.

-16 ¿Por qué preguntas?- negué con la cabeza.

-es que pareces más grande- le informe, observe las grandes vitrinas de las tiendas que pasábamos.

-¿vas a comprar algo?- me interrumpió, mi mirada estaba sobre un vestido hermoso color morado.

-solo veía el vestido- susurre –es precioso- sonreí, lo quiero.

-¿por qué no te lo pruebas?- Tokiya tenía las manos en los bolsillo-solo ve como se verá en ti, no es necesario que lo compres-me convenció.

-sí, solo me lo pondré- camine hacia la tienda, di la vuelta en la entrada de la tienda, Tokiya no me ha seguido-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte observándolo apoyarse en la baranda.

-te espero- elevo un poco la voz para escucharlo entre la gente.

-mira, ese muchacho es realmente guapo- escuche hablar a las chicas que pasaban por ahí- me pregunto si querrá pasear con nosotras- las muchachas lo observaron. Tokiya cerró los ojos ajeno a lo que ellas decían.

Camine un lentamente hacia Tokiya, ¿Por qué todas ven a Tokiya siempre de esa manera? ¿Qué tiene Tokiya de especial?

-¿te quedaras aquí?- le pregunte, Tokiya me observo sorprendido-vamos, necesito tu opinión- le intente convencer.

-¿quieres que te diga cómo te queda?-pregunto de brazos cruzados.

-no quiero que te quedes aquí- actué sin pensar- es decir… es aburrido ir sola a esas cosas, tu sabes- aunque pueda arreglare lo que dije solo un poco.

-bien, no estoy acostumbrado a esto- se levantó y entro conmigo a la tienda.

Vi el vestido colgado en el aparador, tome la mano de Tokiya y lo guie hasta el fondo de la tienda. Tome el vestido del gancho y lo aprecie de más cerca.

-es hermoso, pero creo que de lejos se veía mejor- dude un poco, lo observe fijamente no lucia igual al de la vitrina.

-debe ser el color- Tokiya se apoyó en la pared-ponte este, creo que se vería mejor en ti- me lanzo un vestido sobre la cabeza.

-¡oye!-dije molesta, retire el vestido de mi cabeza-¿eh? ¿Rosa?- pregunte poco convencida.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- me observo.

-no me gusta el rosa- proteste haciendo puchero.

-¿Qué? A todas las mujeres les gusta el rosa- cerré los ojos doblando el vestido.

-no soy como tus amigas de la escuela- le asegure, Tokiya rio divertido.

-no, por supuesto que no- río.

-no entiendo que es tan gracioso- dije molesta.

-es mejor que no lo entiendas- me aseguro-vamos ve a ver cómo te queda-me empujo dentro del cambiador.

-pero- alcance a decir cuando cerró la cortina-no me gusta este color- pensé.

**III.-**

**Me apoye contra la pared al lado del cambiador.**

**Esta chica, no se le puede comparar con nadie. No puedo creer que me haya obligado a acompañarla hasta una tienda a comprar ropa de mujer. ¿Quién lo diría? Esta chica me lleva la delantera.**

**-¿eh?- emitió Haruhi desde el cambiador.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte.**

**-no es nada, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este color- salió del cambiador.**

**-si no te gusta entonces simplemente no te lo pongas- dije sin observarla. **

**-no es el color- exclamo.**

**-¿entonces?- la observe desinteresado. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, pero…-sácatelo- le ordene, evite su mirada.**

**-¿Por qué?- pregunto observándose a sí misma.**

**-muestras mucho-proteste lanzándole un vestido que le cubriera el pecho.**

**-¿de qué hablas?- dudo de mi palabra-si lo hiciera no hubiera salido del vestidor- protesto.**

**-no saldré contigo así a la calle- alce un poco la voz sin querer.**

**-entiendo, sé que no me queda, con que me lo digas directamente bastaba- volvió al cambiador.**

**Como decírselo, sin parecer interesado, debí haber dicho, "no quiero que andes con eso sola, ¿no sabes cuantas miradas atraes con ese vestido rojo? Y ahora quieres salir con ese tan descubierto".**

**I.-**

Me saque el vestido rosa, vaya Tokiya fue algo grosero, bueno de todas formas no pensaba usar un vestido así.

Me coloque el vestido rojo, suspire, no pienso ponerme el morado, ya no tengo ganas de seguir probándome ropa. Subí el vestido, intente amarrar los tirantes detrás de mí cuello, pero el pelo me lo impedía. ¿Qué hago? Si intento amarrarlas se enredaran en mi cabello.

-¿Tokiya?- lo llame nerviosa.

-¿hmmm?- contesto aburrido.

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?- que nervios, mi corazón se sobresaltó en mi pecho, que vergonzoso es pedírselo a él.

-¿quieres otro vestido?- pregunto acercándose a la cortina.

-no, ¿puedes entrar?- me coloque de espaldas a la cortina, que vergüenza. Tokiya levanto la cortina y entro al vestidor-¿podrías amarrar los tirantes?- le pedí levantando mi cabello-es difícil hacerlo sola- me excuse.

-bien- acepto Tokiya, tomo los tirantes de con delicadeza y los llevo hasta mi espalda. Mientras amarraba los tirantes rozo sus manos en mi espalda, tiene las manos frías, que vergüenza, yo pidiéndole a él que haga estas cosas.

-tienes las manos frías- suspire, termino de amarrar los tirantes y deslizo sus manos por mis hombros, con las manos me deshice de las suyas-estas, realmente frio- alce un poco las voz. Di la vuelta, pude ver la espalda de Tokiya saliendo del vestidor.

Al salir Tokiya evito mi mirada. ¿Estará molesto por lo que le pedí? O ¿Por qué evite que me tocara?

La última vez que lo evite de esa forma y le grite. Tokiya se fue muy enojado y decepcionado conmigo, al menos eso sentí cuando me dijo que no importaba. Pero, ¿Por qué me duele cuando él se enoja conmigo? Ni siquiera me inquietaba un poco cuando Arata u otro chico se veía frustrado cuando los rechazaba, claro que intentaba levantarles el ánimo, pero nunca me importaron tanto para arreglar las cosas con ellos.

-gracias- susurre sin mirarlo ¿Qué es esto? Lo odio, no me gusta para nada. Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

-nos vamos- Tokiya camino hacia la puerta. Lo seguí por inercia.

Guau…que calor hace. El sol estaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Tome mi cabello entre mis manos. Llevaba un cole en caso de emergencia. Me levante el cabello sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué haces?- me interrumpió Tokiya.

-tengo calor- le conteste soltando mi cabello.

-si fuera tú no lo haría- hablo muy seriamente. ¿Eh? Ya estoy harta.

-no entiendo- me rehusé a soltarme el cabello-no te entiendo, eres amable y de pronto simplemente me tratas de esa forma- me aparte de él-aunque estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa forma por mi familia, pero…-lo observe a los ojos decidida- no comprendo ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho? – me acerque un paso.

-no lo entiendes, creí haber sido claro- me grito- la verdad…la verdad, lo que has hecho es que me interese en ti- dudo un poco-Haruhi, me gustas- afirmo confiado-por eso es que no puedo dejar que salgas con algo tan descotado, por eso es que no puedo dejar que te descubras- me tomo de los hombros-¿entiendes ahora?- Tokiya se sonrojo cuando me lo dijo, tal vez yo también estaba sonrojada y mucho. Pero…

-¿sabes cuantos chicos me han dijo eso?- hable en voz baja, pero Tokiya me escucho a la perfección- ¿sabes a cuantos he rechazado?- di una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué te dice a ti que eres diferente? ¿Cómo sabes que no serás rechazado como los demás?-le grite, Tokiya ¿Cómo rechazarte? Si me hablas de amor esto siempre pasara.

-¿Cómo saberlo?-pregunto Tokiya acercándose-Haruhi, estas roja-me aviso.

-esto no tiene ningún sentido para mí, si me disculpas me voy a casa- amarre mi cabello y pase por su lado evitándolo.

Al caminar libremente sin ya nada más que decir, que sensación más vaga, puedo sentir como todo vuelve a como era en un inicio. Uno más y creo que romperé una marca, mi propio record. Observe el cielo, ¿Cuánto más?

-Haruhi- oí sus pisadas, se acercaba. No me detuve, pero. Pude sentir como me rodeaba con sus brazos, los latidos de su corazón en mi espalda. Tokiya me abrazaba.

-dime si no estoy en lo correcto, pero… ¿el corazón te late tan rápido como el mío?-me pregunto al oído.

Mi corazón, oh… ¿Por qué?

Di la vuelta, sin verlo a la cara me acerque a su pecho. Pose mi oído en su pecho, mientras él me abrasaba. Puedo sentirlo.

-no se parecen en nada- exclame, mi corazón late más rápido que el tuyo, Tokiya.

-ya veo- acerco su rostro al mío, cerré los ojos-¿Qué me dices de esto?-abrí los ojos, antes de que pudiera acercarse lo golpe en el rostro, a esto es a lo que le llaman "bofetada". Mi mano quedo marcada en su rostro.

-era de suponerse- sonrío Tokiya tocándose el rostro-eres la primera que me rechaza- me observo fijamente.

-inténtalo de nuevo y te aseguro de que tendrás más que un rechazo-lo amenace.

Me fui del lugar, no iré atrás. Ya estando en casa, subí a mi habitación y me tire sobre la cama observando el techo. Cubrí mis ojos con mi mano.

-¿Por qué Tokiya es diferente?- mordí mi labio inferior-no simplemente no lo es- di la vuelta, observe la pared.

Cerré los ojos.

**II.-**

**-¿entonces te cerraras al amor?- pregunto mi abuela curiosa, mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a mí.**

**-por supuesto- afirme decidida- hasta que cumpla todos mis proyectos- me lleve un trozo de sandía a la boca.**

**-¿estas segura? – Me hizo dudar un poco- el amor es lo que hace que las personas le encuentren sentido a la vida- sonrío tiernamente.**

**-pues no lo acepto- objete rechazando un nuevo trozo de sandía- mientras el amor interfiera con mis planes, no lo aceptare- la abuela me acerco nuevamente el plato- quiero hacer grandes cosas- sonreí.**

**-entonces has que la magia fluya- sonrío la abuela.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**I.-**

Abrí los ojos repentinamente, no es hora de dormir, los exámenes son en una semana y necesito estudiar mucho.

El fin de semana me lo pase encerrada en mi habitación estudiando. Volvería al parque pero, no quiero encontrarme con Tokiya, por lo menos no ahora. Ya que tengo que devolverle el libro, creo que tendré que hacerlo el lunes y luego de eso cortar toda conexión con él.

Hoy es día de escuela, sentada en el salón, estudiaba lo suficiente para poder llevarle el libro a Tokiya saltándome la clase del receso. Misa se acercó a mí.

-listo- dijo dejando en mi escritorio una tonelada de revistas.

-¿y eso?- pregunte sin mirarla.

-pues esto, es la biblia- contesto enérgica- ahora que estas con Tokiya debes aprender lo que necesitas para mantener la relación- dio vuelta su asiento hasta mi mesa.

-te equivocas- conteste mirándola fijamente.

-eso es mentira, pude ver tu expresión con él- se acercó a mi rostro-puedes mentirle a todos en la escuela, incluso a él, pero conmigo es diferente- susurro en mi oído.

-no sé de qué hablas- observe por la ventana.

-hablo de ti, tomando su brazo cuando todas lo intentaban abrazar- eh… ¿me vio? –Eso es de lo que hablo, Haruhi, te sonrojaste- entrecerré los ojos observando a los muchachos jugando con un balón.

-peleamos- baje la voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?- se alteró de inmediato.

-veamos…- me mantuve observando por la ventana- mmm… le grite, él me grito, me abrazo e intento acercarse, no sé bien lo que pretendía pero…-la observe seria- lo golpee en la cara antes de que pudiera hacerlo- le sonreí.

-¿Qué?-grito- ¿lo rechazaste así como así?- la cara de Misa quedo en blanco.

-sí, creo que le dije algo, pero ¿Quién sabe?- volví la vista hacia la ventana.

-mira- dijo acercándome una revista-ves, ahí dice todo sobre el primer beso- señalo la parte superior de la página- tome la revista, Misa me observaba decepcionada.

-no leeré esto- lo aleje.

-bien, en resumen…-Misa cerró la revista-los muchachos se decepcionan fácilmente, sobre todo si rechazan su primer beso, eso los vuelve locos- coloque mi atención en Misa- se supone que el primer beso no es solo el inicio a una relación- aparte la vista, relaciones, relaciones, relaciones, amor, todo es lo mismo-es para saber más de la otra persona-me explico. Como decirlo, simplemente no me interesa.

-entiendo- mentí.

-no vine solo por eso-llamo nuevamente mi atención- este fin de semana hay una fiesta, no, a eso no se le puede llamar fiesta- Misa comenzó con rodeos-la cosa es que, un amigo quiere que valla, pero son casi todos hombres y no quiero ir sola- me afirmo de las manos- ¿me acompañas? Después puedes quedarte en mi casa-Misa se acercó decidida- no es necesario que hables con los muchachos, solo iras por mi acompañante, si haces esto por mi te prometo que no volveré a molestarte para que consigas pareja- me rogo afirmando con fuerza mis manos.

-¿Quiénes irán?- pregunte antes de aceptar.

-amigos de un amigo- sonrío-son de diferentes escuelas, son casi diez hombre y seriamos cinco mujeres si tu aceptas- me observo fijamente.

-iré, solo porque no te dejaría en un lugar como ese, con tantos chicos a esas horas de la noche- al escucharme Misa me abrazo.

-sabía que no te negarías- me apretó con fuerza, tal vez esto ayude un poco a salvar nuestra amistad.

-lo hare, pero no te dejare que te vayas con algún chico- puse algunas reglas- no estoy obligada a hablar con los hombres sino quiero o a ser amables cuando me molesten, por cierto me quedare en tu casa- Misa se separó de mí.

-bien, acepto tus condiciones- sonrío.

-bien- le sonreí.

Que aburrido, no me gustan esos lugares como bares y cosas así. Pero no dejaría a Misa sola con todos esos chicos, sabiendo lo descuidada que es con los hombres, más bien se podría decir que esta tan obsesionada con el amor perfecto que se iría con cualquier chico que le ofreciera algo parecido.

-hoy me iré temprano- le avise- iré a devolver un libro, luego del receso-

-bien, si tuviera tus notas ni siquiera vendría a la escuela- estiro sus brazos.

Luego del receso, me retire de la escuela. Camine a la escuela de Tokiya, aunque habíamos peleado, necesitaba devolverle su libro. Pase por la cabina de seguridad fingiendo ser la nueva estudiante que había ganado la beca, al parecer no les importo mucho, ya que tenían una especie de festival antes de salir de clases. Con todo esto, me resultara aún más difícil encontrarlo.

Al pasar por los alumnos de esta escuela, podía sentir sus miradas sobre mí y sus murmullos. Creo que en realidad no fue tan buena idea venir. Suspire, solo se lo entregare y volveré al parque.

Llegando a la sala de Tokiya, me acerque al muchacho que lo había llamado la primera vez que vine.

-disculpa- llame su atención.

-hola- saludo amablemente-¿en qué te ayudo?-un chico realmente alegre.

-estoy buscando a KusonokiTokiya-le explique-necesito devolverle un libro- el muchacho coloco su mano en su barbilla pensando.

-¿Tokiya?- pregunto mirando el techo-ah… si-golpeo una mano sobre la otra-dijo que iría a la biblioteca- me señalo un gran edificio en la parte este.

-ya veo, muchas gracias- le sonreí.

-¡hey! ¿No eres tú la chica que se hizo pasar por la prima de Tokiya?-pregunto antes de poder ir a la biblioteca.

-¿también te enteraste de eso?-pregunte forzando una sonrisa. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-fuiste astuta, si hubieses dicho otra cosa tal vez ellas hubieran hecho alguna locura- ¿locura? Lo observe curiosa-veras, Tokiya rechazo a una de las muchachas de ese grupo, por lo que quedo resentida con él- me explico-la última vez que alguien estuvo enserio con Tokiya ella se encargó de que terminaran-

-¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres de esta escuela? Todo lo que hacen es hablar de muchachos y esas cosas- me sentí a gusto de poder hablar con alguien como él con tanta facilidad.

-parece que tienen mucho tiempo libre- exclamo sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa-ah…por cierto me llamo HanzakiEisuke, uno de los mejores amigos de Tokiya-me saludo con la mano.

-Minami Haruhi- le sonreí estrechando su mano-ahora me voy, gracias por todo- dije con una sonrisa radiante.

Camine hasta el edificio al este, leí "biblioteca" en un letrero cercano. Puf… respire profundamente, has que fluya la magia, que fluya.

Abrí la pesada puerta, camine, sorprendente no hay nadie, creo que los ricos nunca estudian.

-Woo… este libro lo he querido leer desde pequeña- dije tomando un libro de astronomía-concéntrate, no vienes por los libros, vienes a dejar uno- camine por la estantería, cada pasillo vacío. Creo que están muy ocupados con su famoso festival. Me pregunto si Tokiya estará leyendo.

Al cambiar de estantería, pude ver a una pareja abrazándose. Ahora ya veo para qué es lo que usan la biblioteca, entrecerré los ojos, que asco.

-Kunosoki-kun- rio la chica.

-¿kunosoki?- pregunte sorprendida, la muchacha levanto la cabeza riendo. Lo observe con atención, pude notar como Tokiya la apartaba y la tomaba de las manos con dulzura. Tokiya levanto la cabeza hacia los estantes, ¿me habrá escuchado? Observe a mi lado y camine hacia la puerta. Vaya dices que te gusto y dos días después están con otra chica, creo que no tienes el mismo concepto de amor que tiene Misa.

Abrí la pesada puerta, el sol deslumbro mis ojos, adentro estaba oscuro.

Sonreí, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Saque el libro de mi bolso. Tokiya, por mi vete al infierno.

Camine de vuelta a la sala de Tokiya, con la suerte de mi lado en este momento, me encontré con Eisuke-kun.

-¿te encontraste con él?- me pregunto al verme de vuelta.

-estaba algo ocupado, no quise interrumpirlo- le explique- ¿me harías un favor?- saque el libro de mi bolso nuevamente-podrías entregarle esto y decirle que después de todo se lo agradezco- Eisuke-kun tomo el libro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Haru-chan ¿no me digas que estaba con otra chica?- me observo a los ojos.

-no lo sé, estaba oscuro- observe el pasillo- bueno, Eisuke-kun, espero que nos veamos pronto- le sonreí.

Camine cabizbaja hacia la salida, entre tanta gente, me perdí en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera puedo oír el murmullo de los alumnos. ¿Qué me pasa? Parpadee rápidamente, ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Haruhi!- escuche gritar desde lejos, di la vuelta ¿es mi imaginación?

-¿eh? Tokiya- dije al verlo a unos metros de mí. Le di la espalda, ¿Por qué viniste?

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto tomándome del brazo.

-suéltame- le grite –no me vuelvas a tocar- quite su mano.

-¿Por qué viniste?- me alzo la voz–¿no dijiste que no te volviera a ver?- pregunto de un grito.

-solo vine a devolverte el libro, no hago esto por gusto- intente tranquilizarme ¿Por qué no podía ser como antes?

-ah, ¿solo eso?- pregunto, parecía decepcionado.

-¿a qué más querías que viniera?- estaba realmente molesta- ¿a ver como abrazas a otras chicas?- tape mi boca al terminar de hablar.

-¿te duele haberme visto con ella?- pregunto acercándose. Mordí mi labio inferior.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? No siento nada por ti, no veo porque tendría que dolerme- le grite molesta. Tokiya suspiro y dio la vuelta. ¿Por qué? Me acerque a él, impulsivamente lo tome de la chaqueta deteniéndolo.

Tokiya me observo por encima del hombro asombrado, ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Apreté los dientes, solté la chaqueta de Tokiya de inmediato, mi cara está caliente. Di la vuelta rápidamente y me perdí entre la gente.

Durante la semana breve a los exámenes intente estudiar tanto como pude, los recuerdos se me venían a la mente, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Tokiya. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tokiya es diferente? Entre más lo pienso más me confundo. Solo han pasado dos semanas desde que lo conozco. Y lo único en que puedo pensar cuando me quedo a solas es en él. Tokiya dándome un golpecito en la cara, tocando mis labios, ayudándome, sus manos frías, su corazón latiendo rápidamente. ¿Por qué? No puedo pensar.

¿Por qué me duele haberlo visto con esa chica? ¿Por qué todos nos quieren juntar? "¿Son pareja? ¿Es tu novio cierto?"

Si esto sigue así, en realidad no podré concentrarme en los exámenes. Tan solo comenzare a leer las preguntas y su rostro se me vendrá a la mente. ¿Será que debo hacer las paces con él?


	7. Capítulo 7

-Haruhi, despierta- interrumpió Misa mis pensamientos-hemos llegado, adentro nos esperan los muchachos- observe el edificio, es cierto, ya es Sábado.

-estoy bien, entremos- le sonreí. ¿Por qué debo estar así este día? Sé que se lo prometí a Misa, pero no quiero estar aquí. Caminamos por los pasillos, los amigos de Misa tenían contactos, por lo que nos podíamos juntar en este lugar sin ser mayores de edad.

-hola, Misa-chan- nos saludaron unos chicos, casi trece muchachos entre nuestras edades, todos se presentaron, pero la verdad es que no me interesaba conocerlos, por lo que no puse atención a sus nombres.

-Haru-chan- me llamo un muchacho.

-¿Eisuke-kun?- dije al momento que se acercó -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte alegrándome un poco, por fin un rostro conocido.

-vengo con unos amigos- señalo a unos chicos a lo lejos, pude notar que no conocía a ninguno-Tokiya acaba de salir por un momento- me aviso.

¿Qué? ¿Tokiya está aquí? Tal vez es hora de hacer las paces.

-¿Qué ocurre Haru-chan? Pareces frustrada- levante la cabeza, negué con energía.

-solo pensaba que estando tú aquí podre sentirme más cómoda- mentí.

-Eisuke presenta a tu amiga- gritaron los chicos del fondo.

-¿quieres conocer a unos pervertidos?- pregunto arto de los gritos de los chicos.

-la verdad- hice una pausa-no- lo negué rotundamente.

-eso creí- sonrío – bueno disfruta la fiesta, estaremos cerca por si alguien se pone cargante- me aseguro. Le sonreí y volví al lado de Misa.

-¿Quién era él?- me pregunto Misa cuando estuve lo bastante cerca.

-un amigo de Tokiya- le informe.

-es lindo- confeso Misa observándolo interesada. La observe cariñosamente, tal vez es hora de que Misa encuentre a un chico que la quiera, ya que es ese al fin y al cabo es su proyecto de vida.

-tal vez luego te lo presente- me senté en una mesa, apoye la cabeza en el vidrio mirando la oscura calle.

Los muchachos conversaron con Misa y las otras tres chicas que habían llegado. Mi atención se colocó en la oscura calle, mi mente estuvo en blanco durante unos treinta minutos, no pensaba en nada. Me siento tan tranquila, como cuando me metía en la cama de la abuela por las mañanas.

-mira quien está ahí- se sentó Misa a mi lado de golpe señalando a la puerta. Me encontré con los ojos de Tokiya, llegaba solo.

-Tokiya- susurre, apreté mi vestido con las manos.

-ya es hora Haruhi, quiero que me presentes a el amigo de Tokiya- me tomo de la mano y me llevo junto a Tokiya.

Tokiya me observo seriamente, baje la cabeza, aun no estoy lista para hablar.

-Eisuke- pase por el lado de Tokiya- te quiero presentar a alguien- lo lleve junto a Misa- ella es Misa mi mejor amiga- intente sonreírle.

-oh… es un gusto Misa-chan soy HanzakiEisuke- sonrío amigablemente. Desvié la vista de la pareja que se presentaba en ese momento, observe a Tokiya saludando a sus amigos.

-bien, Eisuke-kun ¿Por qué no llevas a Misa-chan a beber algo?- lo incite a que hablaran por un rato.

Di la vuelta y volví a sentarme en una mesa observando la calle, suspire, esto es realmente molesto.

-hola- llamo la atención un chico. Lo observe desinteresada.

-hola- le respondí a su saludo, sin sonrisa sin interés en escucharlo.

-vine a acerté compañía, estas realmente sola- se acercó.

-no necesito compañía, estoy bien así- intente deshacerme de él.

-no lo creo- se apoyó en la mesa-debes tener frio, permíteme- intento tocar mi mano.

-déjame sola- saque mi mano evitando el contacto con él- no estoy interesada- le hable seriamente.

-no estás en posición de negarte- intento afirmarme de alguna forma.

-no me toques- evite su mano.

-ya basta- grito un muchacho, mirando a un lado encontré a Eisuke-ella dijo que no le interesas, déjala en paz- grito de forma amenazante.

-no te libraras tan fácilmente- me hablo en voz baja aquel muchacho.

-Haruhi- se lanzó sobre mi Misa-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada. Observe al muchacho alejarse, al pasar por el lado de Eisuke-kun el muchacho lo observo con desdén.

-sí, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de chicos- afirme mi cabeza con la mano- es la primera vez que me topo con uno tan agresivo- mi cuerpo temblaba, aún estoy asustada.

-Haruhi- me abrazo Misa-estas temblando- me aviso.

-hace algo de frio- desvié la atención de Misa. No quería que se preocupara por un rose con un chico.

-no te preocupes, si intenta hacer algo así otra vez se las verá directamente conmigo- me aseguro Eisuke-kun.

-no te volverá a molestar- Misa se separó de mí.

-no se preocupen por mí- los observe a ambos- vallan a disfrutar- intente persuadirlos.

En un momento así, Misa y Eisuke-kun se quedaron hablando junto a mí, aunque sabía que no estaban del todo cómodos conmigo interfiriendo. Me dedique a observar a los que estaban cerca, la ventana, un vistazo a Tokiya de vez en cuando y por supuesto en ocasiones me hacía parte de la conversación de Misa y Eisuke.

-voy al baño- avise, ya era hora de que los dejara solos por un tiempo.

**III.-**

**Observe a Haruhi, se levantaba de la mesa en dirección al baño.**

**-Tokiya, escuche que te rechazaron- se burló uno de los muchachos de mí-debe doler, existe una mujer que se resiste a KusonokiTokiya- río de forma picara.**

**-solo fue un malentendido- le corregí-ella todavía no me ha rechazado formalmente, solo pidió que la dejara pensar- no son las palabras de Haruhi, pero eso me hace pensar.**

**I.-**

Al abrir la puerta de baño, lave mis manos haciendo tiempo antes de volver a la mesa. Camine lentamente, me dirigí a la mesa, de pronto las luces se apagaron y quedamos completamente a oscuras. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se cortó la luz?

-kyaaa- escuche gritar a las chicas asustadas. ¿Cómo pueden temerle si es un simple corte de luz?

-¿eh?- alguien me tapo la boca y afirmo mis manos en la oscuridad. Duele… me está apretando muy fuerte.

**III.-**

**Las luces volvieron luego de unos segundos, me pregunto si Haruhi habrá sido una de las que grito. Reí, es tan fría que es muy probable que no lo haya hecho. **

**-valla, ¿Quién habrá sido el gracioso?- pregunto uno de mis compañeros.**

**-tal vez alguien que quería irse sin que lo notaran- sugerí.**

**-Tokiya, ¿Por qué no vas por alguna chica?- me ínsito Daisuke.**

**-¿una chica?- pregunte-no estoy cansado de ellas- no podía ir a buscar chicas en frente de Haruhi. Hablando de ella aún no ha vuelto del baño, probablemente esté haciendo algo de tiempo para Eisuke este con su amiga.**

**-vamos, Tokiya, ve a buscar a una chica- me rogo Daisuke-tú no eres así, apuesto a que te vas a buscar una solo para ti- me acuso.**

**-en realidad, había pensado en ir por ella, pero no confías en mí, por lo que no lo hare-rasque mi cabeza bostezando. Creo que es hora de ir a molestar a Haruhi, busque su vestido negro por el bar. Qué raro ¿aun estará en el baño?**

**-Tokiya- insistió nuevamente Daisuke.**

**-bien, elige una- dije rendido.**

**-quiero la rubia que esta con esos cuatro chicos- me señalo a una mesa, una chica rubia de vestido morado era hostigada por cuatro chicos.**

**-bien, iré por ella- me levante, tome un sorbo de sake y me encamine hacia la chica.**

**Con esto los muchachos me dejaran de molestar. **

**-señorita, una dama como usted entre tantos lobos- le llame la atención- ven conmigo y hagamos algo divertido- le ofrecí mi mano, la muchacha la acepto ruborizada, creo que un simple rechazo no ha afectado mi encanto con las mujeres. Me pregunto ¿Por qué no soy de esta forma con Haruhi?**

**Coloque mi mano en su espalda para guiarla a la mesa donde Daisuke la esperaba impaciente. Al llegar a ella la tire con delicadeza sobre Daisuke. **

**-ahora déjame tranquilo- me deje caer sobre el asiento.**

**-Tokiya-kun- llamo mi atención una muchacha. **

**-¿eres la amiga de Haruhi?- quise confirmar lo que sabía.**

**-sí, ¿no la has visto?- pregunto preocupada- no ha vuelto del baño- miro a todos lados.**

**-debe haber vuelto a casa- la tranquilice.**

**-imposible- rechazo mi teoría-hoy se queda en mi casa, estoy preocupada, hace una hora un muchacho la amenazo y ahora no aparece- me levante preocupado.**

**-¿un muchacho?- le pregunte descontrolado, la chica asintió con la cabeza.-ve a ver al baño, yo iré a fuera, Eisuke revisa las habitaciones del fondo- corrí por el bar. ¿Por qué Haruhi no me dijo nada sobre ese muchacho?**


	8. Capítulo 8

**I.-**

El muchacho me arrincono contra el barandal.

-dime ¿vas a seguir hablándome como hace un rato?- me acaricio un hombro.

-no me toques- le grite sacando su mano de mi hombro. Lo sabía, sacia que mi personalidad es mucho más fuerte que mi cuerpo.

-no estás en posición de seguir negándote- apretó su cuerpo contra el mío-si sigues así, creo que lo que viene ahora no te gustara- lo observe temblando, este chico es muy agresivo,

-no te atrevas a tocarme- seguí insistiendo, tengo miedo, no quiero que él me toque. El chico río y estiro su mano hacia mí.

-qué bueno que te pusiste un vestido tan simple, si te hubieran puesto un jeans esto costaría un poco- toco mi pierna, apreté los dientes y alce la mano golpeándolo en la cara. Quiero llorar, mis ojos están húmedos.

-Haruhi- escuche mi nombre a lo lejos. Chico al que le había pegado se lanzó nuevamente sobre mí. Grite fuertemente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no la toques- Tokiya empuño la mano dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara al chico- ella tiene novio, no necesita que tú la toques- le grito, el chico se levantó del suelo y se fue del lugar sin decir nada.

Tokiya dio la vuelta hacia mí, me observo preocupado. Lo observe temblando, seque mis lágrimas, avance hacia él y lo abrase con fuerza. Me aferre con fuerza, necesitaba hace tanto poder sentirlo junto a mí.

-Haruhi- llamo mi atención, levante mi cabeza. Se agacho a mi altura, dio un suave toque a mis labios con los suyos. Me sorprendió, me siento extraña.

-perdóname- le susurre- perdóname, por todo lo que dije- me disculpe hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho- no sé porque, pero para mí eres diferente a todos los demás muchachos- le confesé con los ojos cerrados- es extraño, pero me duele cuando te veo con otras o ellas te quedan mirando al pasar, es realmente estúpido- Tokiya me rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza.

-no es estúpido, la razón por la que me enoje en la tienda- poso su cabeza junto a la mía- fue porque los hombres te miraban demasiado y encima te destapabas aún más- suspiro- intente arreglar las cosas y lo único que recibí fue un golpe en la cara- su voz sonó molesta.

-perdón, no podía dejar que esta sensación me ganara- el cuerpo de Tokiya es cálido, sus manos ya no están frías- si lo hacía, no me lo hubiera perdonado- Tokiya acaricio mi cabello.

-si fueras de otra forma, jamás te hubiese tomado enserio- me aseguro. Apreté su ropa entre mis dedos. Ya veo porque a las chicas les gusta tanto estar así con los chicos. Mio, la chica de la biblioteca, las del grupo que me ayudo hace mucho, me pregunto si han estado así con Tokiya. Probablemente no soy la única que puede estar tan cerca de él, esto sin duda hace que me confunda aún más. Quiero decírselo, pero no quiero terminar con esto.

-dime ¿Por qué contigo es diferente?- volví a insistir. ¿Por qué con él no importa nada?

-no lo sé, tal vez porque te pille mientras volabas bajo- lo observe fijamente. Tokiya se inclinó y beso mi frente. Baje la vista, mi cara está caliente.

-dejare que lo pienses- susurro en mi oído- no puedo simplemente presionarte, volveremos a hablar de esto pronto- ¿de qué hablas? Asentí con la cabeza.

-ok- respondí.

-ven, vamos adentro- se separó de mí y me ofreció su mano. Estar así con Tokiya, no tener que evitarlo ni buscar pretextos, estar completamente en paz, me encanta. Tome su mano, Tokiya entrelazo nuestros dedos y camino unos pasos delante de mí.

Caminamos por los pasillos del bar, al estar tomada de la mano de Tokiya todos parecieron asombrarse. Qué vergüenza, todos me miran. A Tokiya no parece molestarle en lo absoluto, una muchacha rubia estaba sentada junto a los compañeros de Tokiya, al ponerle la vista encima me observo con recelo.

-sentémonos aquí- señalo sonriente la mesa en la que había pasado la ultima hora observando la oscura calle. Me senté con cuidado junto a Tokiya.

-¡Haru-chan!- golpeo la mesa Misa al verme- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupada- me reto- creí que aquel chico agresivo te había hecho algo- dio en el clavo.

-solamente fui a tomar algo de aire- mentí- siento no habértelo dicho- intente actuar de manera que no sospechara nada.

-si esto sucede de nuevo no te lo perdonare- Misa está muy molesta, acepte naturalmente-gracias, Tokiya- fijo su vista en su rostro.

-es lo menos que podía hacer, tal vez deba pagar un precio muy alto por irse de esa forma- me observo decidido.

-Eisuke, te está esperando- cambie de tema, Misa-chan no quiero que veas esto. Suspire rendida al momento en que Misa-chan me dio la espalda-no hables de esa forma frente a ella- me dirigí molesta a Tokiya.

-no vuelvas a irte sin avisar- acerco su rostro al mío-te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- junto su frente con la mía. ¿Qué vergüenza?

-no me mires de esa forma- evite su cara y pose mi rostro contra su cuello. No encuentro otra forma de ocultar mi rostro. Me siento avergonzada, pero a la vez feliz.-quiero irme, pero Misa-chan se está divirtiendo demasiado- observe a Misa junto con Eisuke, se veían felices juntos-no puedo pedirle que nos vallamos- esto es lo que Misa a querido hace tanto tiempo. Si este es su proyecto de vida, pues no interferiré.

-¡Eisuke!- grito Tokiya llamando al acompañante de Misa. Eisuke-kun volteo, se disculpó con Misa y camino hasta nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto divertido.

-llevare a Haruhi a casa, ¿Misa-chan se irá pronto?- pregunto, la manera en que Tokiya me habla y con la que le habla a sus amigos es completamente diferente.

-hace unos minutos me dijo que se iría- Eisuke-kun es realmente enérgico- pero se quedó hablando con un amigo- confeso desanimado.

-¿se quería ir?-pregunte.

-si- me confirmo-si quieres la llevare a casa luego- me sugirió.

-lo siento, no es que desconfié de ti, pero prometimos volver juntas- le informe decidida.

-entiendo- balbuceo sorprendido- ¡Misa-chan!- llamo a mi amiga.

-Tokiya irá a dejar a Haru-chan- hizo una pausa.

-entonces nos vamos- afirmo Misa.

-no te preocupes yo la llevare…- dijo Tokiya.

-no es que desconfié de ti, Tokiya-kun- interrumpió Misa rápidamente- pero prometimos volver juntas- Misa me guiño el ojo. Le sonreí divertida, al fin nos entendemos. Los muchachos quedaron sorprendidos por la coordinación.

-entonces, ¿nos vamos?- pregunte divertida. Misa asintió con una sonrisa.

Salimos los cuatro del bar, ya era cerca de la media noche. Nos reímos de las locuras de Eisuke. Unas calles más allá, Tokiya me dio la mano deteniéndome.

-Shhh- me hizo callar-deja que Eisuke tenga una oportunidad- me susurro. Soltó mi mano de inmediato.

-¿así que ayudas a tus amigos con las chicas?- pregunte observando a Misa y Eisuke caminando frente a nosotros. Tokiya camino tranquilamente dejando que la pareja tomara algo de ventaja.

-a veces, pero creo que en realidad Eisuke merece encontrar una chica- estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-la rubia que estaba con tus compañeros- hice una breve pausa- ¿se la llevaste tú?- acomode un cabello sobre mi hombro.

-la mayoría de mis compañeros no tienen confianza en sí mismos- tomo mi mano despreocupado-por eso me piden ayuda- Tokiya caminaba a mi ritmo.

-confías mucho- me burle de él soltando su mano, me observo algo serio y luego me sonrío cariñosamente.

-lo suficiente- entrelazo sus dedos con los míos-si dudas una vez, no podrás continuar-susurro.

-¿me estás dando clases?- lo observe a los ojos sonriente-¿o te lo estas recordando?- le sonreí con los ojos serrados.

**III.-**

**El corazón se me acelero, Haruhi se ve linda cuando sonríe, no lo podía evitar, me he estado aguantando desde que la vi dormida en el parque. Coloque mi mano en su cabello levantando su cabeza y con la otra en su cintura acerque su cuerpo al mío. Me observo ruborizada, me agache y cerré los ojos después de ella. **

**La bese en los labios, lo que se puede llamar un beso apasionado. Introduje mi lengua en su boca, Haruhi solamente se dejo llevar. Pude sentir como afirmaba con fuerza el cuello de mi camisa acercándome. **

**Aunque no era una experta en esto, pero el solo hecho de que fuera ella hacia que mi corazón se sobresaltara, ¿hace cuanto que no sentía algo así cuando besaba a una chica?. Me separe de ella y junte mi frente con la suya observándola fijamente a los ojos. **

**I.-**

Lo observe nerviosa, ese era mi primer beso, Tokiya me observaba fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa. Debo estar como un tomate, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Solté su camisa lentamente, lo había agarrado así por impulso.

-esta vez no recibí un golpe- se burlo. Observe alrededor, no sé qué decir. Le sonreí tímidamente. Comenzamos a caminar nuevamente.

-Haruhi- me hablo serio-¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto repentinamente.

-¿eh?- exclame sorprendida-¿no-novios?- ¿Qué? Tokiya dio una pequeña carcajada.

-es broma- río- me encantaría que fueras mi novia, pero creo que no es tiempo- se excuso- si te lo pidiera me rechazarías por segunda vez y no quiero eso- me acaricio la mejilla-en cambio te dejare que lo pienses, en una semana o dos volveré a preguntar- me aseguro.

Baje la vista, ¿quieres tener algo serio conmigo? Creí que esto era un juego para ti, no puedo, no.

-¿para que volver a preguntar si la respuesta es obvia- baje la vista-no…- hice una pausa-no…-¿Cómo decirlo?-no puedo-maldición- tengo planes, proyectos, no conozco nada de ti, no me conoces, es decir…- abuela- hice una promesa, no mas amor- alce un poco la voz.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Tokiya sin entender.

-no entenderías, esto es más difícil que acercarse a mi- intente explicarle- me refiero…-hice una pausa para pensar-¿estarías con alguien, sabiendo que ella no podrá tomárselo completamente enserio?- apreté los labios, nos detuvimos-¿estarías conmigo, a pesar de que…?-cerré los ojos, es tan difícil decirlo.

-quiero saber más de ti-rechazo mi posición- como amigos nunca sabría de tu vida privada, estoy seguro de que no me la contarías- seguro.

-¿solo por eso?- que estupidez.

-no, me gustas, quiero pasar tiempo contigo y descubrir tus secretos- confeso- aunque me digas no cien veces, creo que al momento que me mires sonrojada volveré a ti- me observo seriamente.

-estás loco- intente de insulto. Desvié la vista y seguí caminando.

-saber todo sobre mi, ¿Quién crees que eres?- apreté los puños molestas- mi pasado, no es algo que te incumba- le grite- y aunque me conocieras desde pequeña, NUNCA HABLARIA CONTIGO ESE TIPO DE TEMA- en ese momento, volver a recordar algo tan doloroso solo porque él quiere saberlo-es muy injusto- mis manos comenzaron a temblar- no me preguntes nada sobre eso nunca- tome aire tranquilizándome.

-comprendo- pronuncio al instante.

-después de escuchar eso, ¿sigues con la idea de que seamos novios?- pregunte tranquila.

-por supuesto-Tokiya está decidido.

-idiota- mantuve la vista mirando al frente.

-me gustas, lo soportare- tomo mi mano con fuerza-hasta que reciba un rechazo, uno que me convenza-

-buscare uno- dije sin expresión.

-tú…-dijo algo molesto.

-¿ya te arrepientes?- solo estaba jugando con él, deje que la pequeña Haruhi, la resentida saliera por un rato. No tengo doble personalidad, solo que la muerte de la abuela y la llegada a una familia que no te quiere hace que tengas un gran resentimiento por dentro. Por eso rechazas todo lo que contiene aquel sentimiento que en un principio te destruyo la vida.

-no- contesto cortante.

Una relación, algo que no había planeado, una estupidez. Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa de Misa, de todas formas no quedaba tan lejos. Al llegar Misa abrazo cariñosamente a Eisuke. Observe a Tokiya, me observo expectante ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-nos vemos- dije dando la vuelta. Solté su mano encaminándome a la entrada de la casa.

-que fría- río- así no es una despedida- lo observe encima del hombro.

-buenas noches- alce la mano. Tokiya sonrío y estrecho mi mano.

-que estupidez-me empujo hacia el-lo frio, no es mi estilo- colocando su mano en mi nuca me beso en la frente.

-nos vemos- dije apartándolo de mi, luego que separo sus labios de mi frente. Retrocedí, apoyándome en la reja de la casa espere que Misa se despidiera.

-nos veremos otro día- sonrío cariñosamente Eisuke besándola en la mejilla.

-ok-asintió Misa ruborizada. Para Misa es tan fácil todo este tema de los novios, relaciones sentimentales, el amor.

-maldición- susurre.

-Eisuke, nos vamos- dijo Tokiya pasando al frente de mí, me sonrío.

-ya voy-dijo Eisuke aproximándose a su lado. Misa se quedo observando cómo sus figuras desaparecían en la oscuridad. Me adentre en la casa, la puerta estaba abierta, los padres de Misa nos esperaban en la sala. Salude y subí a la habitación. Me deje caer sobre la cama.

Las palabras de Tokiya aun resonaban en mi cabeza, una y otra vez.

"-¿quieres ser mi novia?-" me pregunto tan serio, que por unos segundos en verdad dude en rechazarlo. Mas que sus palabras o lo que pudo haber pretendido hacer. Ese beso, el contacto de sus labios con los míos, su mano en mi cabello y en mi espalda. En realidad me sorprendió bastante. Aun puedo sentirlo.

"Tokiya me acerco a su cuerpo con fuerza, pero sin dañarme. Levanto mi cabeza y me observo tan fijamente y serio. Pude entender sus intenciones, al momento en que se acercó y sentí su respiración mi corazón latió tan rápidamente que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando estuve a punto de abrirlos sentí sus labios junto a los míos, en un momento quise rechazarlo, pero cuando iba a golpearlo, sentí como su lengua entraba en mi boca, pensé que cuando algo así me pasara iba a correr del asco, sin embargo esa sensación incluyendo que sentía como si él me perteneciera y viceversa, no pude apartarme. En un momento sentí como si se separara de mi, por lo que lo tome con fuerza del cuello de su camisa e impedí que se alejara.

Cuando termino, me sentía tan extraña, él junto nuestras frentes y me observo tan seriamente, que logre sentir el mismo cariño que sentía cuando vivía con la abuela. Había olvidado cómo se siente cuando alguien te quiere."

¿Qué voy a hacer? Tokiya no quiero ser tu novia, sin embargo no quiero dejarte para otra. No quiero que me odies. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, tantos planes, proyectos, no puedo dejarlos por esto.

Estoy tan confundida, ¿Qué se supone que deba sentir, hacer, decir?

Dijiste que volverías a preguntar, no ahora, sino en una o dos semanas, esto es realmente complicado ¿Por qué es que las mujeres lo buscan tanto? ¿Qué es lo maravilloso en todo esto? Y sobre todo me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que hay de interesante en mí? ¿Por qué te gusto Tokiya?

Misa subió a las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dejo caer a mi lado.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto curiosa.

-nada- conteste cortante. Misa se levanto, sentándose a mi lado.

-¿te gusta Tokiya?- pregunto rápidamente-¿quieres ser su novia?- su pregunta me sorprendió, la observe y sonrío-Eisuke me dijo que tenía planeado pedírtelo hoy, siento que no quedara entre ustedes- me observo nerviosa.

-no creo que me guste- le di la espalda –tampoco quiero ser su novia- cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.


	9. Capítulo 9

La semana de los exámenes, pude contestar sin dudar, me pude concentrar después de todo, una semana en la que pude ser la de antes.

En toda la semana todo lo que hice fue estudiar, por lo que no visite en parque, todo era ir al colegio y llegar a casa a estudiar, nada más. Ultimo examen antes de las vacaciones, ahora solo debo esperar a que publiquen los resultados, que será mañana lunes. A pasado, una semana completa sin ver a Tokiya, sin duda puedo estar sin él.

Abrí la puerta de la casa, ya casi son las 10 pm, escuche un grito desde la habitación de Kaoru. ¿Qué pasa? Cerré la puerta rápidamente y subí las escaleras corriendo. Un segundo grito, esta vez era de Kaoru. Abrí la puerta de su habitación, al observar dentro. Encontré a mi padrastro con la mano empuñada y Kaoru asustado en un rincón de la habitación.

-ESTO TE ENSEÑARA A NO JUGAR CON LOS DOCUMENTOS DE PAPÁ- grito bajando el puño con fuerza. ¿Qué haces? Impulsivamente me coloque entre Kaoru y el puño de mi padre, el golpe me impacto de lleno en la frente.

-hermana- grito Kaoru entre el llanto. Alce la mano tocando mi frente, duele, duele.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- grite descontrolada- no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Kaoru, nunca- use mi cuerpo como barrera, no dejaría que mi padre llegara a mi hermanito tan fácilmente.

-NO TE METAS ES ESTO- afirmo con fuerza mi muñeca, intento apartarme del lugar.

-NO SE QUE ES LO QUE HIZO, PERO NADA EXCUSA QUE PUEDAS GOLPEARLO- grite, mi padrastro siempre se veía tan callado, pero ahora resulta tan aterrador –SI QUIERES GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN ESTONCES ASLO, GOLPEAME- entre en pánico. Luego de unos dos o tres golpes en mi rostro, me tomo de las muñecas levantándome del suelo.

-solo sobras en esta casa- pude escucharlo pronunciar, cada palabra con odio, el resentimiento de ocho años de silencio que se expulsaba en una sola noche. Apretó con tanta fuerza mis muñecas que mis manos temblaban y no respondían. Duele, realmente me duele, cerré los ojos por un instante.

-luego de ti, seguirá Kaoru y tal vez Aiko, después de todo tu madre vuelve mañana- abrí los ojos pasmada. En realidad me odiaba tanto como había creído desde pequeña. Con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, pude levantarme y empujar el cuerpo de mi padre contra los juguetes de Kaoru. Con rapidez tome a Kaoru del brazo y corrí dejándolo en mi habitación. Corrí a la pieza del fondo y saque a Aiko de su cuna. Llegando a mi habitación cerré la puerta con el cerrojo. El hombre que ahora desconocía por completo, golpeo por unos minutos la puerta intentando derribarla. Golpe tras golpe, cada vez con más fuerza, en realidad lo desconocía por completo. ¿Quién era el hombre detrás de la puerta? ¿Por qué exploto de esa forma?

-lo siento, no debí jugar con los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa- sollozo Kaoru- papá se enojo mucho- me abrazo con fuerza, limpiándose las lagrimas en mi pollera.

-no hiciste nada malo- lo intente calmar- papá no es él por ahora- intente explicarlo- solo eres un niño, ¿querías dibujar y lo hiciste sobre los documentos de papá?- le pregunte, Kaoru asintió afligido.

Los pasos de papá se sintieron por toda la casa, ¿acaso busca algo con que abrir la puerta? Aiko lloraba desconsolada, se había despertado con los segundos golpes que le había dado a la puerta.

-¿Qué tan importante habrán sido esos papeles?- pregunte observando la puerta ser golpeada una y otra vez.

-perdón- grito Kaoru cubriéndose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos. Palpe su cabeza con cariño.

-no es importante- lo observe- aunque no seamos hermanos directamente, si papá vuelve a golpearte no dudes en decírmelo- le aconseje.

Pase la noche en vela, el padre de Kaoru y Aiko estaba demasiado descontrolado, acosté a Kaoru y Aiko en mi cama. Por lo menos no había logrado golpearlos, solo a mí, contemple las marcas en mis muñecas. Pase la noche sentada a los pies de la cama, atenta a cada movimiento. Creo que esa noche ni mi padre ni yo pudimos dormir. Por la mañana pude escuchar cómo se levantaba y una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases se fue al trabajo. Baje las escaleras, la casa estaba en completo desorden. Sobre el suelo los documentos que Kaoru había rallado y cortado.

-cualquiera se hubiera molestado- recogí uno del suelo- pero no es forma de reaccionar y mas sobre un niño pequeño- subí las escaleras y vestí a los pequeños. Los lleve al jardín y a la escuela. Compre unas galletas y yogures, no tenía tiempo para preparar algo. Luego de dejarlos, me dirigí a la escuela, aunque llegaría a la tercera clase, debía ir a buscar los resultados de los exámenes.

De camino a la escuela cargue mi flequillo a un lado para que no se notara el moretón de mi frente, por suerte siempre me había gustado usar algo de cabello sobre la frente. Coloque un chaleco delgado sobre mi cuerpo, no disimulaba los moretones de las manos, pero si los de mis hombros. Aunque aun dolían, estaba feliz de haber llegado a tiempo, si hubiera llegado unos minutos después ahora seria Kaoru el de los moretones.

Por los pasillos de la escuela pude notar la publicación de los resultados, primer lugar, si sigo así podre hacer grandes cosas, cada vez estoy más cerca abuela. Después de lo de ayer me pregunto si será sensato de mi parte irme de casa al cumplir 18, definitivamente no dejare a Kaoru y Aiko con ese monstruo.

-Haru-chan- me abrazo Misa muy animada, sus manos rozaron los rasguños y moretones de mis hombros, duele-eres el primer lugar nuevamente- sonrío alegremente, apreté los dientes, mi espalda también duele.

-ya lo vi- conteste intentando separarla. Misa se quedo observándome curiosa, más bien extrañada.

-Haru-chan, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto haciendo una mueca.

-nada, solo miraba los resultados- evite el tema.

-no a ti te paso algo- insistió-no eres la misma Haruhi de la ultima vez-me observo fijamente–estoy segura que algo te paso- me observo de pies a cabeza, se acercó, se alejó, me rodeo- ah…tu flequillo está mal- en el clavo-pero no es lo único- alzo la mano hasta mi frente, di un paso atrás-¿desde cuándo usas chaleco en verano?- Misa no se rinde tan fácilmente.

-Misa-chan…- ¿Cómo explicártelo? Alce la mano para prevenir que el moretón de mi frente quedara al descubierto con el paso brusco que di.

-¿Qué es esto?- Misa se acercó con rapidez, afirmo el cuello de mi chaleco-estos rasguños, ¿no me digas que intentaron asaltarte?- me observo realmente preocupada.

-la verdad es que…-baje la mano, Misa la afirmo notando los dedos marcados sobre mi piel.

-ven conmigo, discutiremos esto como amigos- Misa me llevo de la mano hasta la sala de Taichi. Cuando el salió lo tomo de la mano y nos llevo a la azotea.

-¿me vas a decir que pasó?-pregunto Taichi fastidiado, había estado preguntando lo mismo en todo el camino.

-¿no notas algo extraño en Haruhi- Misa se oía molesta. Taichi me observo fijamente, lo observe a los ojos.

-su cabello está más largo- aseguro, Misa le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil?- dijo luego de golpearlo por segunda vez-mira con atención-le ordeno. -aush, oh… se engroso el flequillo- dijo tapándose la cabeza, reí, Taichi me observo sorprendido- ¿Qué es esto?- levanto mi flequillo-un moretón- dijo asombrado.

-al fin te diste cuenta- suspiro Misa-ahora dinos la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te ocurrió?- pregunto seriamente.

-me opuse a mi padre, quería golpear a Kaoru y yo me puse frente a él- desvié la mirada de sus rostros-parecía como si no fuera él en realidad, siempre parecía tan calmado, nunca me miraba o hablaba, cuando lo vi levantarle la mano, no pude evitar cruzarme- hice una pausa para tomar aire- le dije que preferiría que me golpeara a mí, que no tocaría a mi hermano, entonces comenzó a golpearme- estire los brazos sacándome el chaleco- no sé cuantos minutos fueron, solo reaccione cuando me dijo que Kaoru y Aiko serian los siguientes, lo empuje y me encerré en la habitación con mis hermanos-concluí.

-¿y tu madre?- pregunto Taichi.

-¿Por qué no hizo nada?- Misa completo la idea de Taichi. Los observe y volví a ponerme el chaleco.

-no estaba, llega hoy por la tarde- en realidad había olvidado que había viajado.

-debes contárselo- aseguro Misa- estoy segura de que podrá hacer algo-

-no, no se lo diremos a nadie- la detuve cuando quiso pararse al tocar la campana.

-aunque queramos decírselo a su madre, si tu padrastro es así, entonces ella también corre el riesgo- evaluó Taichi. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a clase, aunque por suerte los senseis no se presentaban, así que podre tener algo de paz. Caminando por los pasillos, el sensei me detuvo.

-Minami, ese chaleco no es de la escuela, quíteselo- me ordeno-como esperaba usted fue el primer lugar después de todo- lo observe alagarme.

-sensei, ¿es necesario que me lo quite?- pregunte, nunca había tenido roces con el sensei.

-aunque se trata de la mejor de primer año, no puedo tener preferencia- tome el chaleco desde abajo y lo retire con cuidado. El sensei me observo en shock.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto preocupado.

-problemas familiares- respondí cortante, mantuve la mirada perdida en el suelo, parecía una niña a la que estaban regañando.

-Minami, diríjase a la enfermería, cúrese esos rasguños y no es necesario que este en clases- el sensei resolvió todo con esas simples instrucciones.

-curare mis rasguños y volveré a clase- dije con determinación- no me da vergüenza que mis compañeros me vean así, no tengo nada que explicar- me dirigí a la enfermería, la enfermera trato mis rasguños. Dormí unas horas, me salte la hora del receso y la última hora volví a la sala. No pudo usar mi chaleco en el colegio, asique le pedí a la enfermera un saco del colegio, a un chico se le había perdido. Regrese a clase llevando puesto aquel saco, al entrar todos me observaron, murmuraban con mi nombre, ¿es que acaso se han enterado? Suspire, aunque hace calor, mi cuerpo esta frio. Puf… siento como si todo el mundo me observara.

-¿Qué harás, Haru-chan?- me pregunto Misa.

-oh, no te había visto- le dije con la bica abierta-me iré temprano, pasare por Kaoru y Aiko- le avise-los llevare al parque, creo que no es buena idea volver a casa mientras mamá no esté- había ideado un pequeño plan mientras descansaba en la enfermería- me iré en 30 minutos- observe a las chicas del fondo observarme mientras hablaban.

-¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?- les llamo la atención Taichi desde la puerta. Articule una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento.

-¿Quién les conto?- pregunte curiosa. Misa se apoyó en mi mesa.

-alguien te vio cuando te sacaste el chaleco frente al sensei- hizo una pausa- dicen que te resististe a un pretendiente y terminaste así- tape mi cara con las manos.

-solo eso me faltaba- susurre molesta- como me gustaría poder…- hice una pausa al escuchar como murmuraban las chicas a mi espalda.

-cállense de una vez- grite impulsivamente.

-basta de hablar de eso, si no saben no opinen- me apoyo Misa, Taichi las observo fijamente, regañándolas con la mirada.

-Haru-chan- me llamo Arata-kun sentado a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- lo observe tranquila.

-¿puedo ayudarte? No sé qué es lo que paso, pero me gustaría poder serte útil, es decir, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- lo observe con la boca abierta.

-¿aun quieres ayudarme, después de todo lo que te he dicho?- pregunte asombrada. Arata me observo seriamente.

-por supuesto, por ti haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance- observe el reloj encima del pizarrón.

-¿puedes callar los rumores?- le pedí- siento no poder contarte, esto es demasiado personal- me levante del asiento-me iré antes de que inventen algo nuevo, nos vemos mañana- camine observando hacia la puerta.

-nos vemos- se despidió Taichi con una sonrisa- si necesitas un lugar donde dormir hoy, no dudes en ir a mi casa- me sugirió observándome cariñosamente.

-¿tienes espacio para mis hermanos?- pregunte pasándole el saco.

-por supuesto- dijo mientras me colocaba mi chaleco.

-gracias, Taichi, eres un gran amigo- camine por los pasillos de mi escuela, no mire directamente a nadie, cruce en silencio la escuela hasta salir a la calle.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cuando llegue al parque, me senté debajo de la sombra de los arboles. Que calor, esperare aquí mientras llega la hora de ir por Kaoru. Suspire, me pregunto en que estaba pensando mi madre al dejarnos con él.

-creo que no podre dormir tranquila por un largo tiempo- susurre, tome la cadena entre mis dedos- ¿Qué pasaría si la familia se enterara?- pregunte en voz alta.

-¿enterarse de qué?- escuche la voz de un muchacho. Observe a ambos lado.

-¿Tokiya?- dije al verlo parado a mi costado-a pasado mucho- le hable mientras ocultaba los moretones de mis muñecas.

-una semana, creí que querrías estudiar así que no vine al parque por eso- me observaba, forcé una sonrisa, esto es muy incomodo.

-que bien, esa semana me la pase estudiando en casa- lo observe, Tokiya se inclino, en cuclillas me volvió a observar-obtuve el primer lugar nuevamente-le avise, por más que le hablaba no lograba quitar su atención de mi cuerpo-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?- pregunte irritada, su forma de mirarme me inquieta.

-¿no tienes calor?-pregunto afirmando una manga del chaleco.

-no, tuve natación hoy, en realidad tengo frio- mentí, pero Tokiya no parecía convencido.

-estas cambiada, algo en ti no me cuadra- fijo su vista en mis ojos por un momento- Haruhi- me llamo.

-¿sí?- pregunte tranquila.

-levanta los brazos-¿eh? Tímidamente levante los brazos, Tokiya afirmo mi chaleco y con lentitud comenzó a sacármelo. Lo observe tímidamente. Tokiya me observaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Tokiya?- lo llame en voz baja.

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO, ESTAS MARCAS?- grito molesto, me afirmo de los brazos con fuerza-¿QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA? ¿TE GOLPEARON NO ES ASI?- alzo la voz aun mas fuerte, lo observe horrorizada, ¿Quién podría imaginar que daría tanto miedo?

-basta- intente detenerlo-cálmate, ¿Por qué te pones así?- alce un poco la voz.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ¿ACASO NO HAS VISTO COMO HAS QUEDADO?-Tokiya me acerco un poco, se volvía cada vez más violento, creo que en cualquier momento es capaz de cometer una locura-¿CÓMO HAS DEJADO QUE TE HAGAN ESTO? TE JURO QUE LO PAGARAN CARO- lo observe boquiabierta, ¿Cómo?

-Tokiya, por favor, basta- logre escapar de sus opresivas manos.

-LOS MATA…- Tokiya llevo sus manos hasta mis muñecas, las sostuvo por fuerza, gemí de dolor. Me observo sorprendido.

-te comportas igual que él- le grite-de no haber sido yo, mi hermano posiblemente estaría en el hospital en este momento- le asegure, los ojos se me nublaron al instante, ¿Por qué me es tan doloroso contarle esto?- no me arrepiento de lo que hice- lo observe, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, Tokiya se sorprendió al instante.

-¿te metiste en una pelea, estas así por salvar a tu hermano?- para Tokiya no parecía convincente mi estado con lo que le contaba.

-mi hermano, Kaoru, tiene solo 7 años, estaba jugando con unos documentos de mi padre-comencé a narrarle con lagrimas en los ojos ¿Por qué contarle esto a Tokiya me resulta tan doloroso? –Es solo un niño ¿Cómo sabría que son documentos importantes?- alce la voz, siento como si hablara con mi padre- tuve que interponerme a mi padre, no podría dejar que lo golpeara- las lágrimas se desbordaron, me siento vulnerable como a los ocho años. Cubrí mis ojos con las manos, sollozando en silencio. Tokiya poso su mano con ternura sobre mi cabeza.

-la próxima vez que esto ocurra- limpie mis ojos- quiero ser el primero en enterarme, no dudes en llamarme- saco su celular del bolsillo, observándolo estiro la mano, le di mi celular. Tokiya intercambio nuestros números.

-Por cierto- me entrego el celular-ayer me encontré con Mio, ella y tu amiguito- entrecerré los ojos-ahora son novios- aseguro.

-¿novios? Pero si solo se conocen hace dos semanas- me los imagine tomados de las manos y haciendo cosas cursis. Enarque una ceja.

-tal vez sea suficiente- exclamo despreocupado.

-es imposible, aunque llevaran un mes- observe el piso.

-no lo es- se cargo encima de mi hombro- además aun estoy molesto contigo- me observo molesto.

-tengo que irme, recogeré a Kaoru, luego a Aiko y después debo regresar a…- no aunque mamá llegue no me atrevo a llevar a mis hermanos a ese lugar- ¿me prestas tu celular?- lo observe al momento de levantarme.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- alzo la mano con su celular.

-pues llamar a mamá, ¿Qué mas podría hacer?- marque el numero de mamá en el celular, lo lleve a mi oído.

-en estos momentos no te puedo contestar, volveré a casa el miércoles, por favor búscame ese día- se escucho al tono.

-¿un mensaje? Mamá debe estar ocupada- cerré el celular-volverá el miércoles, buscare un lugar donde dormir- le entregue el celular.

-puedes venir a mi casa, mis padres no están- ofreció de inmediato.

-lo siento, no quiero molestar- fije la mirada en unos niños jugando- además, un amigo me está esperando, su casa queda cerca de la guardería de Aiko, pero gracias por ofrecerte- le sonreí-nos veremos otro día- corrí luego de despedirme, se me izo tarde, Kaoru saldrá en unos minutos. Pase por Kaoru a la escuela, luego por Aiko y finalmente de regreso a casa. Me arme de valor, ingrese a la casa, Aiko y Kaoru se quedaron sentados afuera, saque las cosas de Aiko y un cambio de ropa para Kaoru. Antes de que se percatara papá de mi presencia, salí y lleve a mis hermanos a casa de Taichi. Toque el timbre, Taichi me abrió la puerta.

-en verdad viniste-suspiro Taichi- creí que te harías la valiente- se tranquilizo.

-si estuviera sola lo hubiera hecho- Taichi tomo en brazos a Aiko.

-adelante, mamá llegara tarde- tomo el bolso de Aiko- estaba feliz, dijo que mientras te quedaras ella no se preocuparía de despertarme- avanzamos por los pasillos de su casa.

-hermana, creí que veníamos solo de visita- Kaoru corrió tomando todo a su paso- wow…- le brillaron los ojos- tienes muchos juguetes- exclamo maravillado. Le quite los jarrones de la madre de Taichi.

-no son juguetes- los volví a acomodar en su lugar.

-Wow… manga- exclamo tomando los mangas de la pieza de Taichi- ¿Por qué todos se abrazan desnudos?- me aproxime a él y le tape los ojos.

-creo que esto es tuyo- le dije hojeando el manga.

-te juro que no son míos- comento nervioso- bueno si son míos, a los chicos nos gustan estas cosas- se excuso.

-no me importa que leas esto, solo mantenlo lejos de la inocencia de mi hermano- lo coloque encima de una repisa. Bostece mientras cubría mi boca con mi mano.

-ayer no dormí nada- bostece nuevamente mientras le cambiaba la ropa a Kaoru. Le coloque una playera azul.

-duerme aquí, me encargare de tus hermanos- dijo mientras colocaba mangas y cosas personales lejos del alcance de Kaoru.

-bien, pero no traje pijama- había olvidado mis cosas, observe el mueble junto a la cama, la fotografía enmarcada, aun la recordaba- esta nos las sacamos hace dos meses- dije maravillada.

-nos vemos demasiado bien para tenerla en un cajón- exclamo quitándole cosas de vidrio que Kaoru sacaba.

-es verdad- sonreí, en la foto (Taichi y yo salíamos abrazados amistosamente, haciendo signos de paz con las manos, yo quiñaba el ojo, mientras que Taichi sonreía a mi lado), sin duda una buena foto.

-toma- dijo Taichi sacándose la playera- está limpia, te quedara como un vestido- le sonreí y tome la playera negra. Taichi se llevo a mis hermanos a jugar al primer piso, dejándome sola. Cambie de ropa, la playera de Taichi me quedaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, me estire sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos, casi conciliando el sueño oí el timbre de mi celular, me levante con los ojos cerrados, cogí el celular y lo lleve a mi oído.

-diga- conteste media dormida.

-suenas horrible- se burlo de mí, me levante, esta voz.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunte confundida, jugué con mi cabello.

-eso es cruel, creí que la primera vez que te llamara serias algo más alegre al contestar- me deje caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

-lo siento, estaba durmiendo- di vueltas en la cama- necesito recuperar la noche perdida- bostece-eres Tokiya ¿no?- sacudí mi cabello.

-por supuesto, estaba preocupado- fije la vista en la pared, poniendo mi atención en el teléfono- ¿aun estas es tu casa?- pregunto, pude escuchar voces por el celular, una chica.

-no, estoy en la casa de Taichi- logre escuchar nuevamente las voces-nos quedaremos en su habitación- le informe.

-ya cuelga el teléfono Tokiya-sama- logre escuchar la clara voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿estás con alguien?- pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan impulsiva?

-unos amigos me invitaron, quieren que los ayude con unas chicas- me explico, tape mis ojos.

-¿no puedes hacerlo ellos mismos?- no podía evitarlo, ¿Por qué me molesta?

-¿estás molesta?- pregunto con tono burlesco.

-no- objete de inmediato-solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué es que dependen tanto de ti para estas cosas?- que diablos estoy diciendo.

-ah… ¿entonces si estas molesta?- no conteste- si quieres me voy a casa ahora mismo- dijo luego de varios segundos de silencio.

-haz lo que quieras- observe el techo de la habitación- ¿Por qué debería decirte yo que hacer?- espere una respuesta.

-porque no me gustaría que te enojaras conmigo- confeso, mi rostro se volvió cálido.

-seria un empate- lleve mi mano fría a mi frente- después de todo estas molesto conmigo- parpadee observando diversos puntos de la habitación.

-¿con eso confiesas que te molesta que este aquí?- rio pícaramente-por otro lado-su voz se volvió más seria- es muy diferente, ya que no hare nada con ninguna de estas chicas, puedo controlar este tipo de situaciones- me mantuve callada- mientras que para ti es difícil manejar las acciones de tu padre- tiene razón, pero.

-Tokiya, las chicas quieren que cuelgues el teléfono- escuche la voz de uno de sus amigos.

-es una llamada importante- lo callo Tokiya, mordí mi labio inferior y apreté el cubrecama entre mis dedos, ¿Por qué me tienes que llamar mientras estas en con ellas? –No puedo simplemente cortar- este sentimiento, es el mismo que sentí cuando vi a unas chicas mirarlo afuera de la tienda el día en que arruinamos nuestras citas.

-creo que no es un buen momento para hablar- dije molesta-adiós- retire el celular de mi oído y colgué. Lance el celular a los pies de la cama. Tokiya es un idiota. Pase dos noches en la casa de Taichi, mientras dormía en su cama con mis hermanos, él improvisaba un saco de dormir en el piso.


	11. Capítulo 11

El miércoles por la noche por la noche volví a casa acompañada de Taichi, guardamos en secreto el incidente de hace dos días, Kaoru miraba con miedo a papá, una semana después aun se despertaba a media noche y me golpeaba la puerta, pidiendo dormir conmigo. En la casa no se volvió a hablar del tema, por más que mamá preguntara que había pasado, notando el raro comportamiento de todos, nadie le contestaba, por lo que lo tomo como una forma de ley del hielo por haberse ido tres días. El verano paso rápido, fui a vivir junto con mis hermanos a la casa de la abuela. Misa se la pasaba con Eisuke-kun, Taichi trabajaba con unos amigos y Tokiya se encontraba en Inglaterra. Hace tiempo recibí un mensaje de su parte diciendo:

**"Iré de viaje a Inglaterra con mi madre y hermana. Siento no poder estar contigo este verano, me juntare contigo al regresar, cuídate mientras no estoy para hacerlo. Estaré pensando en ti, al volver quiero una respuesta. Tokiya" **

¿Una respuesta? ¿Quiero ser novia de Tokiya? Que difícil, aunque tengo las palabras que él esperaría oír como un verdadero rechazo, cuando lo veo no puedo pensar claramente. ¿Será que Tokiya me gusta? Pero ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que solo has visto un par de veces? Como desearía que alguien me pudiera decir que hacer, que significa esto, me siento algo vacía sin Tokiya molestándome, ¿Por qué tenias que ir tan lejos? ¿En qué estoy pensando?, debería estar disfrutando el verano no pensando en estas cosas sin sentido.

Yuzu-chan me mantuvo ocupada todo el verano, callaba las voces en mi mente que me recordaban la pregunta de Tokiya, aunque me distraía durante el día, por la noche antes de conciliar el sueño me hacían reflexionar.

Al acabar el verano ya tenía una respuesta para Tokiya, por lo que me comentaba Yuzu-chan lo que siento por él se podría llamar "gustar". No es perfectamente como lo describen todos, pero se acerca a eso.

-Eisuke me presentara ante sus amigos formalmente- comento animada Misa al otro lado del teléfono, es verdad desde hace unos días son pareja- creo que es como una tradición entre ellos- observe el oscuro techo de mi habitación, son las dos de la madrugada y aun sigo hablando por celular- cuando le des el "si" a Tokiya, él hará lo mismo- Misa ha estado muy feliz desde que comenzó a salir con Eisuke-kun.

-espero que él te cuide- Misa llevaba horas hablando sin parar- sobre sus amigos, cuídate, que sean sus amigos no significa que te respetaran- le aconseje- solo se tu misma y sobre Tokiya- hice una pequeña pausa- aun no sé que responder, además debe haber conocido a alguien en Inglaterra, ¿Por qué esperaría a alguien que se cerró al amor?- espere la respuesta de Misa.

-Hm… Eisuke me habría contado si Tokiya estuviera con otra- escuche el sonido de su cama por el teléfono, estaba acomodándose- y al parecer con tu actitud le eres muy interesante a los hombres- rio.

Han pasado tres meses, las vacaciones terminaron hace un mes, se acerca el invierno, sin noticias de Tokiya, ¿Qué estará haciendo?

-el lunes, quiero que me cuentes como te fue- colgué el teléfono. Di la vuelta a mi escritorio, me levante y encendiendo la lámpara comencé a leer un libro sobre sicología.

Misa me ha llevado a unas clases que dan en un club de la escuela, van solamente mujeres, en ocasiones hablan sobre el "amor" por lo que me invitaron a "descubrir el sentimiento que une a las personas". No fui voluntaria al asistir, Misa me obligo. En la primera clase tuve algunos roces con la "guía del amor"

II.-

**-hoy nos visita,Haru-chann- me presento al club la "guía del amor" su voz me recordaba a los Hippies - nos viene a pedir ayuda, quiere vencer las cadenas que le impiden amar- la observe irritada, mientras ella movía sus brazos como si hiciera una especie de encantamiento. Observe a Misa, ella por supuesto disfrutaba las palabras de esta extraña guía.**

**-solo diré dos cosas- levante la mano antes de hablar-no vengo a pedir ayuda, por que no es un problema para mi y que solo estoy de paso- di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta- llámenme cuando hablen de valor o el futuro- antes de salir del circulo de sillas dos chicas me detuvieron.**

**-lo siento, pero tu coraazón pide a gritoos ser liberadooo- la voz que hacia parecía como si cantara, alargaba las ultimas letras de las palabras- no te iras de aquí, a menoos de que aceptess tu estadoo- las chicas empujaron mi espalda adelantándome.**

**-que ridiculez- su voz me irritaba aun mas- el amor es un invento de los hombres, para hacer este mundo más llevadero- exprese molesta.**

**-el amor es el sentimiento que alimenta el corazón de las personas- objeto de brazos cruzados volviendo a su voz normal.**

**-dime si una persona ama a otra ¿Qué la lleva a abandonarla por otra?- pregunte buscando su punto débil en este debate.**

**-el corazón cambia- respondió de inmediato. Sonreí lo encontré.**

**-¿de que me sirve algo con lo que no voy a contar siempre?-la observe, entrecerré los ojos- si el corazón cambia, ¿lo que tuvimos antes es realmente amor? ¿Lo que tiene con otra es amor?- me acerque.**

**-Misa-chan ¿Por qué me trajiste a una persona así?- me apunto molesta.**

**-creí que necesitabas un reto- exclamo Misa fingiendo la risa-tu puedes- apoyo a la guía. **

**-en realidad eres un reto- me observo fijamente- cambiemos de táctica- acomodo una silla junto a otra- siéntate aquí- me senté frente a ella, cara a cara ¿Qué harás ahora?**

**-esfuérzate lo mas que puedas- la anime sonriendo obstinadamente, más que animo era un reto. **

**-siéntete cómoda, relájate- me observo moviendo los brazos por mi cuerpo sin tocarme- cierra los ojos- obedecí, el silencio se tomo el salón. Suspire.**

**-voy a quedarme dormida esperando que hagas algo- le avise, sentía que movían sillas a mi alrededor, la guía tomo mis manos. Que molesto, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?**

**-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que experimentaste el amor?- pregunto seriamente.**

**-ya han pasado ocho años- sonreí recordando a la abuela- mi pasado no es de tu incumbencia- me resistí a hablar. **

**-dime todo lo que sientas o pienses sobre el amor- en realidad quería que hablara –exprésalo como quieras- estire los brazos y el cuello.**

**-no conozco el amor de madre, el de padre, no tengo novio- permanecí con los ojos cerrados- la abuela es la única que me ha demostrado lo que es amor, pero el amor solo sirve para arruinar sus vidas- abrí los ojos con lentitud, observe a las chicas sentadas a mi alrededor-¿Por qué humillarse, dejar todo lo que tienes, cambiar para que otra persona te ame?- me dirigí a todas- amate solo a ti misma… -las chicas parecían muy convencidas, incuso asentían con la cabeza-auch…- la guía me golpeo en la cabeza.**

**-vete de aquí- me sostuvo del brazo y me lanzo fuera del salón, a mi caída Misa fue expulsada- no la vuelvas a traer por aquí- escuche su gran grito detrás de la puerta.**

**-Haru-chan- sollozo Misa llorando.**

**-lagrimas de cocodrilo- le di la espalda-ya perdí mucho tiempo en estas cosas- acaricie mi cabeza, duele, me pego fuerte, creo que exagero.**

**-pero, debemos intentar con otro- me cogió de la mano y corrió hasta la puerta del próximo club.**

**-¿música?-pregunte al ver el cartel de la entrada.**

**Cinco minutos después… -vuelvan cuando tengan corazón- nos volvieron a arrojar por la puerta. -bien, con ese son todos- avise limpiando mi ropa del polvo. -Ya estaríamos en un club si no fueras tan testaruda- menciono molesta- ¿Por qué tienes que contradecir a todos los guías?- golpeo el suelo haciendo una pataleta. Observe por la ventana, unas chicas con balones de basquetbol corrían por el patio. -aun no hemos intentado con deportes - wow… observe maravillada- veamos a basquetbol – la cogí de la mano y la lleve al patio. Luego de probarnos físicamente y preguntarnos sobre los horarios, nos aceptaron de inmediato.**

**I.-**

Mañana tengo que entrenar, ¿Quién diría que terminaría haciendo deporte y no en un laboratorio? La verdad es que fui a un laboratorio, pero al tener roces con el sensei me echaron. Reí.


	12. Capítulo 12

Al día siguiente, entrenamos por la mañana y por la tarde fui de compras al centro. Al pasar por la tienda que había visitado hace tiempo con Tokiya me detuve. Observe la vitrina aun estaba el vestido. Sonreí, al parecer va a estar ahí por mucho tiempo. Tokiya, recordar nuestra pelea en este lugar, la primera vez que me dijiste que te gustaba. Suspire, incluso el golpe que te di en la cara por acercarte. Podría decirse que te extraño.

-¿aun quieres ese vestido?- escuche una voz frente a mi- ¿no te quedo claro la ultima vez?- busque su rostro.

-¿Tokiya?- sonreí al verlo parado frente a mi- creí que estabas en Inglaterra- lo mire asombrada, no ha cambiado nada.

-Llegue hace una semana, tuve que recuperar todas las clases del mes en una semana- dijo exhausto, le sonreí, ¿Por qué me siento tan alegre?- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto algo más tranquilo.

-bien, los últimos tres meses han sido tranquilos- conteste serenamente- ya me había acostumbrado a vivir sin que nadie me moleste- me burle.

-te extrañe- se precipito hacia mí, me abrazo con delicadeza, apegando su cuerpo al mío.

-aja-conteste, mi rostro se volvió cálido, había olvidado esto-¿Cómo te fue?- cambie el tema, me separe de él.

-estuve ocupado con las cosas que quería hacer mi hermana- me observo fijamente- ya me acostumbre a lo que son las compras- sonrío.

-¿solo salías con tu hermana?-pregunte curiosa- ni siquiera tú te crees eso- entrecerré los ojos.

-escuche que has estado practicando basquetbol- me aviso, Eisuke debe haber estado hablando con él todo este tiempo- iré para el próximo partido- se invito solo.

-aja- lo observe fingiendo la sonrisa-de esa forma no me podre concentrar- susurre.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Tokiya, negué con la cabeza, él sonrío-ah… por lo que vine ¿ya lo pensaste?- me sonroje.

-no- conteste cortante, mi corazón se agito, me ha sorprendido bastante, lo odio.

-está bien- me sostuvo el rostro y me beso con fuerza, esta sensación es aun más fuerte que la de la primera vez, apreté su chaqueta entre mis dedos. Su rostro estaba cálido al igual que el mío, ¿estará sonrojado al igual que yo? Tokiya me aparto con delicadeza, abrí los ojos encontrándome con su espalda. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿O será?

-¿Tokiya?- impulsivamente tome su rostro, lo observe fijamente, sus labios, sus ojos y el pequeño rubor en su rostro. En realidad a Tokiya le gusto.

-¿Qué vienes a comprar?- rompió el hielo después de unos minutos.

-una muñequera- conteste sin expresión-me lastime la mano izquierda con el balón- exprese moviendo la mano a todos lados.

-tu padre- hizo una pausa- ¿te ha lastimado mientras no estuve?- pregunto preocupado.

-no- negué con la cabeza- pase las vacaciones donde mis abuelos y al regresar ya no nos hablábamos ni mirábamos- le avise- es mejor así- dije tranquila.

-hoy, Eisuke le presentara a Misa-san al grupo- recordó Tokiya- y hablando de eso, tengo que ir con ellos- rasco su cabeza, ¿en verdad lo había olvidado?

-ve, yo seguiré sola- le sonreí, fue lindo verte. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien al encontrarme con alguien.

-está bien, cuídate- se despidió rápidamente y camino en dirección opuesta a la mía. Estoy realmente feliz, ¿eh? …esta no soy yo, alborote mi cabello.

Con la llegada de Tokiya, volvieron los problemas. Al volver a casa tuve una fea discusión con papá, de las palabras paso a unos cuantos golpes. Me es difícil recordar cómo ocurrieron las cosas exactamente, mi mente se nubla por unos minutos. Por suerte me encontraba sola con él, al parecer quería terminar con lo que comenzó hace unos meses. Recuerdo ciertas palabras que me dijo, logro abrir una herida que creí cerrada todo este tiempo. Las personas suelen ser crueles, alivian su dolor hiriendo a otras, la mejor forma de liberarse de una carga sin llegar al suicidio. Las heridas que dejo sobre mí, tanto física y sicológicamente son difíciles de ocultar. Tengo moretones en el estomago y en mi brazo derecho un corte propinado con un cuchillo. Duelen más de lo que puedo soportar. No creí que algo como esto pasaría nuevamente, no es como me aseguraron que seria, hace años volver junto a mamá parecía un milagro, ahora solo quiero estar sola. A…Abuela, ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme en las manos de mamá?

-Misa, soy Haruhi, aun no has llegado a casa debes estarla pasando muy bien. Cuando escuches este mensaje, asegúrate de mantener la calma. Mañana no iré a la junta del club, ¿podrías decirle a la capitana que debo cuidar de mis hermanos? En realidad no llame para eso, solo necesitaba contarle a alguien, pensé en llamar a Tokiya, pero no quiero que se meta en mis asuntos personales. Papá volvió a golpearme…tuvimos una fea discusión y termino golpeándome. No solo eso, realmente me asusto, me ha hecho un corte no muy profundo en mi brazo con un cuchillo. No sé qué hacer, ¿puedes llamarme cuando enciendas el celular?- corte la llamada, deje un mensaje en su buzón de voz, son solo las 11pm, me mantendré en mi cuarto por toda la noche.

**III.-**

**Desperté en mi habitación, no recuerdo como llegue a casa. Auch… mi cabeza duele, creo que bebí mucho sake. Observe el reloj en la pared, son las 2pm. Lo último que recuerdo fue a Eisuke compitiendo conmigo por quien pagaba el servicio. Creo que gane, tengo todo mi dinero. Me levante, abrí las cortinas, parece que va a llover. Llegando al baño, me desvestí, tome un baño de agua caliente y baje a comer algo. Escuche el timbre de mi celular, lo busque entre la ropa sucia, aquí esta, leí el nombre de Misa en la pantalla.**

**-habla Tokiya- conteste sentándome sobre la cama.**

**-Tokiya-kun, ¿Haruhi?, ¿estás con ella?- pregunto preocupada, ¿Haruhi?**

**-no he salido de casa- le avise, ¿Qué pasa con ella?**

**-estoy preocupada- comento, escuche cosas caer al otro lado del teléfono- acabo de encender mi celular, no quise hacerlo anoche- relato ¿Qué demonios sucedió?-Haruhi… a Haruhi- tartamudeo, sentí la melancolía de su voz.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa con ella?- le grite.**

**-la golpeo su padre- ¿Cómo?- no solo eso, esta vez uso un cuchillo- no puede ser, escuche el llanto de Misa. Haruhi ¿Por qué no me llamaste? **

**-la he llamado, pero no contesta, dijo que no quería incomodarte o algo así- dijo en un hilo de voz-estoy realmente preocupada, no sé de lo que es capaz de hacerle- Misa entro en pánico, tape mi boca con la mano, ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? No otra vez.**

**-¿Cómo puede ser que su padre le haga algo como eso?- pregunte frustrado, no puedo simplemente irrumpir en su casa, de todas formas es su padre.**

**-¿Haruhi no te lo dijo?- pregunto algo más calmada.**

**-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte, ¿ahora qué? **

**-Haruhi nunca conoció a su padre, el que la golpea es su padrastro- empuñe mi mano, apreté el celular con fuerza, MALDITO.**

**-dame la dirección de Haruhi- le pedí o más bien ordene. Aun tengo tanto que conocer sobre ella.**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto asustada, tome un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel. **

**-iré a ver como esta- mentí, hare lo que habría tenido que hacer la primera vez que ocurrió.**

**-anota- coloque toda mi atención en la voz de Misa. **


	13. Capítulo 13

**I.-**

Desperté, observe la pantalla del celular, 15 llamadas perdidas de Misa-chan. Suspire, observe la hora, son casi las 7pm. No podía estar en casa ni en el parque. Estoy en la escuela, específicamente en el gimnasio. Me quede dormida sobre las gradas. Oh… ese sonido, mire al techo. Está lloviendo, creo que es hora de volver a casa. Me levante. Debí traer paraguas, soy tan poco precavida. Al llegar empapada a casa observe a mi madre preocupada, al verme corrió hacia mí.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte preocupada, ¿la habrá golpeado papá?

-un muchacho, peleo con papá- ¿un muchacho?- me pregunto por ti, le dije que saliste temprano- narro sosteniendo su rostro con la mano- me pidió permiso y entro a la casa, cuando vio a papá discutió con él, llegaron a los golpes- hizo una pausa, ¿Podría ser…?–tu padre está bien, pero el joven parece estar lastimado, llevaba sangre sobre su camisa- la observe horrorizada.

-¿Cómo era él? El muchacho- la sostuve por los codos obligándola a hablar.

-cabello negro, ojos azules, muy guapo y cortes- lo describió sin ningún problema. No hay duda, Tokiya estuvo aquí y no solo eso… él esta, él esta…herido.

-me voy- dije dando la vuelta. Mamá me sostuvo del brazo deteniéndome, la observe al instante.

-¿Dónde vas? ¿Quién ese muchacho? ¿Por qué golpeo a papá? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- pregunto rápidamente, la observe y desviando su mirada conteste.

-pregúntale al hombre que me has obligado llamarlo padre- le sugerí. Me deshice de su mano y corrí bajo la lluvia.

Corrí por la sinuosa calle, la lluvia se sentía aun más fuerte, el viento congelaba mis manos y rostros. En cierta ocasión Misa me dijo donde quedaba la casa de Tokiya, pero no la vi directamente. Tokiya, ¿Por qué fuiste a la casa? ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Estás herido?

El metro estaba cerrado, correré hasta su casa.

¿Por qué tenias que enfrentar a papá? Eres un idiota, pero creo que me gustas. Tokiya, por favor, que la sangre no haya sido tuya. Abuela, ayúdame. Corrí, nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida ni siquiera en educación física. La casa de Tokiya queda demasiado lejos, no es tanto si vas en el metro. Llegue a un lugar conocido, estoy cerca, pero no se cual de todas estas casas es. Caí sobre el suelo, estoy empapada. Jadee.

-Dios, no puedo más- intente recuperar el aliento- me duelen los pies, pero estoy cerca- observe hacia adelante, un auto se detuvo frente a un gran portón. Este es un barrio de ricos. Observando el auto, vi bajar de él a Tokiya. -¿Tokiya?- lo llame jadeando, me observo sorprendido sin duda era él.

-Tonta ¿Qué haces aquí?- me regaño, llevaba la camisa abierta, tenia vendas sobre su estomago. La sangre era de él.

-¿estás loca?- me levante suspirando, no importa lo que dijera, no me arrepiento de venir aquí.

-Tokiya- corrí hacia él y lo abrase con fuerza-eres un idiota- apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, no puede ser, salió lastimado por mi culpa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto aún molesto.

-estaba preocupada, mamá me dijo que habías salido herido ¿Cómo podría quedarme en casa?- lo abrase con más fuerza, no puedo creer que estoy junto a él-lo siento, esto no debió de haber pasado-soy una estúpida- nunca debí contarte sobre mis problemas- Tokiya bajo la cabeza, me abrazo con fuerza.

-mi estomago duele- se quejo tranquilamente. Me aparte de él de inmediato empujándolo.

-lo siento, lo siento- me disculpe nerviosa. He mojado sus vendas y también su ropa.

-estas muy fría- me aviso, sostuvo mi rostro y beso mis labios. Su rostro esta cálido, sus labios húmedos. Sentí la lengua de Tokiya entrando a mi boca, se junto con la mía. Mi corazón late muy rápido, parece que fuera a salirse. Tokiya. Se apartó de mí, sin importar la lluvia que nos mojaba, se mantuvo abrazándome.

-creo que me gustas, Tokiya- le informe, mi rostro esta frio, me siento pesada, mi vista se vuelve borrosa. ¿Qué pasa? Me desvanecí en una completa oscuridad.

Oh… siento como si estuviera levitando, ¿Qué me paso? Auch… mi cabeza duele, está oscuro, alguien está hablando, ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Mi respiración se corta a la mitad, tengo frio. Abrí los ojos lentamente, todo está borroso, puedo distinguir solo sombras moverse, cerré los ojos, no puedo mover el cuerpo, volví a abrir los ojos con lentitud, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-¿despertaste?- eh… ¿Quién habla?- creo que tienes fiebre- me sentó sobre la taza del baño, palpo mi frente-estas ardiendo- palpo su propia frente.

-¿Tokiya?- susurre, me observo boquiabierto–tengo frio- mire a ambos lados ¿Por qué estamos en el baño?-mi cabeza, duele- me queje, siento como si estuviera soñando-¿aun estoy dormida?- pregunte tocando mi cabeza.

-creo que estas delirando- me dio una pequeña sonrisa, es un sueño.

-me gustas- pronuncie, creo que no vale decírselo en un sueño, mi cabeza da vueltas. Me pregunto si estoy tirada en la calle en este momento.

**III.-**

**Esta delirando, parece tan vulnerable a diferencia de cuando esta con sus cinco sentidos. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y no sabría si lo soñó o en realidad paso. Haruhi me observo fijamente, jadeaba, su rostro se ve tan inocente. No podría hacerle nada, su estado es más de que la tuviera atada. **

**-me gustas- repitió, pareciera como si se me declarara. ¿Me pregunto en que estará pensando? Siguió observándome con la respiración entrecortada tal y como si se ahogara. **

**-también me gustas- le sonreí, alce la mano tocando su mejilla, sonrío angelicalmente- Eliza-san te bañara, tu cuerpo entrara en calor- le avise, la servidumbre estaba lista para ayudarme con ella.**

**-Tokiya-sama, ya está todo listo- me aviso la nueva sirvienta desde la puerta.**

**-la dejo en tus manos- me levante del suelo y salí del baño. Una segunda sirvienta entro a ayudar, no creo que Haruhi les de problemas. Espere por una hora, la lavaron, la secaron, le pusieron una de mis camisas y me llamaron para sacarla del baño. La tome en brazos, Haruhi mantenía la mirada perdida, por lo menos ahora su cuerpo estaba cálido. La acosté en mi cama.**

**-Tokiya-sama, cuidare de ella- se ofreció Eliza-san, la dama de llaves que me crio al nacer.**

**-te dije que me llamaras Tokiya o Tokiya-kun- le avise rendido, acomode las almohadas para Haruhi- déjame cuidar de ella, si necesito algo te llamare- me rehusé a su propuesta, al fin Haruhi me decía que le gustaba, al parecer la única forma de enterarme era enfermándola.**

**-entonces, estos son los medicamentos- dejo una serie de pastillas y jarabes sobre mi escritorio- mantenga esto sobre su cabeza, quítelo cada vez que esté caliente- me enseño una compresa fría.**

**-entiendo, recuerdo como lo hacías con Koto- (Koto, hermana de 13 años de Tokiya)**

**-llámeme, dele esta pastilla cuando despierte- observe a Haruhi, está dormida.**

**-ok, debo ponerle el termómetro- alce el termómetro, no me atrevo a tocarla, la veo tan indefensa.**

**-entiendo- me quito el termómetro, abriéndole la camisa, se lo coloco bajo el brazo.**

**-frio- susurro Haruhi entre sueños.**

**-debe quererlo mucho para venir desde tan lejos bajo esta lluvia- comento Eliza-san observando a Haruhi- y Tokiya-kun debe estar muy interesado en ella, para hacer lo que hizo- me observo cariñosamente- veo que por fin te has decidido por una chica- le sonreí. **

**-eso creo- Eliza-san se levanto- tiene 38.7-dijo con el termómetro en la mano, ¿en qué momento lo saco? **

**-me quedare con ella toda la noche- le avise.**

**-cuídala- desapareció tras la puerta. Haruhi me gustas, pero esto no durara tanto como quiero.**

**Dos horas después, Haruhi al fin despertó.**

**-al fin despertaste- Haruhi se levanto y sentó sobre la cama, su mirada se fijo a los pies de la cama.**

**-¿Dónde estoy?- susurro, observo a todos lados.**

**-en mi habitación- le avise, fijo su vista sobre mí.**

**-¿Tokiya?- sonrío. **

**-debes tomar esto, te bajaran la fiebre- le pase un vaso con agua y dos pastillas- no estás muy despierta aun- tomo las pastillas y bebió el agua sin ningún problema.**

**-tengo algo que contarte- dijo mientras me entregaba el vaso- hay algo que debes saber- ¿estás aun dormida?**

**-cuéntame- la observe decidido, al fin sabré mas de ti.**

**-mi madre estaba enamorada de un joven empresario- apretó el cubrecama entre sus manos.**

**-¿estás segura que quieres contármelo?- pregunte dudoso, Haruhi asintió con la cabeza. **

**-él le prometió el cielo y la tierra, mi madre estaba realmente enamorada. Este joven decía que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y que nada cambiaría ese sentimiento. Luego de dos años de relación, mi madre quedo embarazada. Se preocupo de su estado y la mejor forma de contárselo a papá. Cuando al fin estaba lista, fue a casa de él, pero lo encontró con otra muchacha. Todas las promesas de amor quedaron en el olvido. Mamá entro en depresión, al tenerme me entrego a la abuela. Decía que no podía cuidarme ni estar conmigo, ya que por ese descuido le había costado su relación-hizo una pausa- me cree junto a la abuela, ocho años viviendo con ella, solo veía a mamá cuando iba a quejarse. Decía que por tenerme nadie quería casarse con ella, tener una relación con una mujer con hijos no era bien visto. Entonces mamá llego una vez a golpearme e insultarme, se arrepentía de haberme tenido. Al cumplir los seis años, mamá encontró a un hombre y se caso con él. Por supuesto le ocultaba mi existencia. A los ocho años- apretó con fuerza el cubrecama y bajo la cabeza apretando los dientes- la abuela… la abuela, ingreso al hospital, la encontré en el piso de su habitación, me dijo "Haru-chan ¿recuerdas como llamar por teléfono? Quiero que llames a alguien por mi" .Dos días después, luego de hablar con mamá y hacerme prometer "vivir como una niña normal sin importar lo que ocurriera y cumplir todos mis sueños sin dejar que nadie interfiriera"- una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Haruhi, era duro, no pensé que sería esto lo que quería contarme- me fui a vivir con mamá, pero como su supuesta prima- sonrío herida- un año después nació Kaoru y con su llegada mamá le conto a su esposo que era su hija. Por supuesto él no lo tomo muy bien, desapareció por cerca de un mes. Me encariñe de Kaoru, le prometí que no dejaría que le ocurriera lo mismo que a mí. Yuzu-chan no es mi prima, Kaoru y Aiko no son hermanos directos, mamá aun me odia por lo que le ocurrió y su esposo guarda resentimiento hacia mí, por ese me golpea-concluyo un poco más tranquila.**

**-entiendo, eso es realmente difícil- entrecerré los ojos.**

**-la razón por lo que te digo esto- me observo, su rostro estaba ruborizado, es la fiebre- quiero ser tu novia, Tokiya- ¿mi novia? …el corazón acelero repentinamente. Mi mente se quedo en blanco.**

**-¿Qué dices?- debe ser la fiebre, no puedo tomar enserio si lo dice cuando se encuentra en este estado.**

**-lo pensé estos tres meses, aun soy una novata en estas cosas, creo que me gustas y quiero estar contigo- la abrase fuertemente, como me gustaría oír decirme esas cosas cuando estuvieras bien. Acaricie su cabello y bese su frente. Al verle el rostro ella ya estaba dormida. **

**-Haruhi-susurre, acaricie su rostro. El corazón aun me late rápidamente.**

**I.-**

Me senté sobre la cama, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? Callo una compresa de mi frente sobre mis manos ¿y esto? Ashhh, estornude. He enfermado. Pero este no es mi cuarto. Oh… por las cosas que tiene, es obvio que se trata de un chico. Una guitarra, instrumentos de música. Al parecer le gustan este tipo de cosas. Me levante mirando todo a mí alrededor. Libros de historia antigua, astronomía, química, biología, libros de autos. Parece que le gusta leer. Auchh… mi cabeza aun duele. ¿Mi cabeza?

"-quiero ser tu novia, Tokiya-" creo que eso fue lo que dije. Al parecer la fiebre en realidad me afecto. ¿Será esta la habitación de Tokiya? Toc- Toc, tocaron a la puerta.

-adelante- alce la mano dejando el libro en su lugar. Creo que no soy tan alta como para llegar.

-lo hare yo mismo- me quito el libro de las manos.

-¿Tokiya?- lo observe, me miro de pies a cabeza- ¿sucede algo?- pregunte, ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

-la camisa te queda realmente corta- ¿eh? ¿Camisa? Me observe, Tokiya me miraba asombrado.

-¿y esto como llego aquí?- pregunte nerviosa-¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?- saque unos pantalones negros sobre la cama y me los coloque. Qué vergüenza.

-llegaste corriendo bajo la lluvia, tenias fiebre- comento de espaldas mientras me terminaba de abrochar los pantalones. Que grandes, se me caen. Tome un cinturón y lo apreté con fuerza.

-recuerdo todo eso, así que no era un sueño- termine de apretar el cinturón, baje mi camisa, solo tengo la parte de debajo de mi ropa interior.

-dijiste muchas cosas, de verdad estabas delirando- se burlo.

-termine- le avise- ah… todo lo que dije es verdad- afirme avergonzada. Tokiya dio la vuelta al instante.

-¿todo?- pregunto rápidamente.

-todo- afirme sonrojada-ah… mi cabeza duele- me queje.

-mi ropa te queda grande, que linda- se burlo. Lo mire molesta. –Ven aquí- me alzo la mano. Me acerque, lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar contemplar su boca. Lo observe poco convencida.

-¡no puede ser!- acabo de recordar- he faltado a la escuela- Tokiya se rio de mi. Tomo mi rostro y me beso. Jugamos con nuestras lenguas, mi rostro esta cálido, mi cabeza duele. Ignore el dolor de mi cabeza. Tokiya se alejó de mi boca y beso mi cuello. ¿Eh? … que sensación más rara, siento escalofríos. Hm… abrí los ojos.

-eso… hace cosquillas- reí, jajajaja… -basta- reí más fuerte. Tokiya se apartó y rio conmigo.

-eres realmente extraña- rio- pero me gusta- sonrío divertido.

-¿no fuiste a la escuela?- pregunte, ahora que lo pensaba eran las 10 am.

-no, me pase la noche en vela- comento sonriente. ¿Tokiya cuido de mí? Parece que esa parte tampoco fue un sueño.

-gracias por cuidar de mi- le agradecí inclinándome.

-no es nada- me observo fijamente-ah… ponte esto- me alzo el termómetro-la fiebre debería haber bajado, pero…- lo tome con cuidado y lo coloque bajo mi brazo.

-esta frio- me queje. Tokiya dio una carcajada. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Cinco minutos después…

-38.5- exclame- ¿Qué tan malo es?- pregunte curiosa.

-bajaste solo 2 decimas, aun tienes fiebre- exclamo quitándome el termómetro- no lo entiendo, deberías estar mejor- rasco su cabeza, se levanto de la cama y tomo el teléfono fijo de su escritorio- Eliza-san ¿puedes venir?- hablo y colgó el teléfono de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo observe, parecía preocupado-es verdad… tus heridas- dio la vuelta- tenias vendas- me levante- siento mucho lo que paso- baje la cabeza- ¿estás bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-sí, no es nada- señalo despreocupado.

-aunque digas eso- lo observe, tengo un nudo en mi garganta.

Toc-toc, golpearon la puerta.

-adelante- contesto Tokiya.

-Tokiya-kun, ¿sucede algo?- una mujer de unos 60 años apareció en la puerta. Tenia un asentó extraño, ¿será extranjera?

-la fiebre no le baja- comento Tokiya, la mujer poso la vista en mi y se acercó. Me observo fijamente.

-buenos días- fue lo único que se me ocurrió. La mujer me sonrío. Es casi como la abuela.

-buenos días- contesto cariñosamente- me llamo Elizabeth- se presento sentándose sobre la cama. Tokiya dio vuelta una silla y se sentó con el respaldo en el estomago, cruzo los brazos sobre este y sostuvo su barbilla sobre su mano.

-Minami Haruhi- lo sabia es extranjera. La observe detenidamente.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto, su voz era algo apagada.

-no- observe su rostro- solo que se parece a un familiar- exclame inocentemente.

-espero que sea tan linda como yo- se burlo, la observe sin expresión.

-lo era- susurre. Alzo la mano tocando mi frente.

-es verdad no baja nada- bajo la mano tocando mis mejillas- ¿ayer comiste bien?- ¿comer? Ahora que lo pienso, estoy ayunando desde el sábado.

-la verdad- hice una pausa, mi estomago sonó con fuerza- es que no como desde el sábado- rasque mi cabeza, no me había preocupado de alimentarme. Tokiya me observo decepcionado, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-por eso es que te resfriaste de esta forma- señalo también algo decepcionada.

-esa debe ser la razón por que ayer dormí durante todo el día- comente en voz baja. Toc-toc, nuevamente golpeaban la puerta.

-con su permiso, traje la ropa seca- alzo las manos una joven, debe tener unos 19 años. ¿Esta chica también es de la servidumbre? Esa es mi ropa. Tokiya tomo la ropa y la joven se retiro.

-al fin- me levante y tome mi ropa-me vestiré en el baño- un cuarto, en la habitación de Tokiya, ¿en que trabajara su padre? Pero, si no le gusta su apellido es posible que tenga problemas con él.

-listo- abroche el botón de mis jeans, ahora me siento más cómoda. Coloque mis botas, por suerte estaban secas.

Salí del baño, me encontré con el rostro de una niña. La observe sorprendida, la habitación estaba vacía, exceptuando por mi y una niña.

-hola- sonrío inocentemente.

-hola- sonreí.

-¿eres la novia de mi hermano?- pregunto inocentemente.

-eso parece- forcé la sonrisa, que extraño suena- soy Minami Haruhi- me senté sobre la cama. La niña se veía muy dulce.

-yo me llamo Kusonoki Koto, un placer- sonrío encantada, le sonreí de igual forma. Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo dulcemente sobre el cuello- creo que eres la indicada para mi hermano- pronuncio alegremente-desde ahora seremos como hermanas- pego su mejilla contra la mía.

-eso me encantaría- la abrace-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunte apartándola cuidadosamente.

-cumpliré los 13 años el mes que viene- se sentó a mi lado.

-wow… pareces menor- coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza con gentileza- espero verte ese día- le sonreí.

Mi estomago se quejo nuevamente. Tokiya abrió la puerta, con una bandeja.

-traje algo para que comas- me acerco la bandeja.

-wow… pastel de chocolate- Tokiya le dio un dulce a una niña, si yo era esa niña encantada con el pastel de chocolate.

-veo que conociste a mi hermana- se sentó cerca- Koto, deberías estar en la escuela- la observo seriamente.

-está bien- se levanto desanimada- hermana- se dirigió a mi- la próxima vez te quedaras conmigo- me guiño el ojo y serró la puerta. ¿Quedarme con ella?

-Koto-chan es muy dulce- lleve un trozo de pastel a mi boca-delicioso- sonreí encantada.

-a veces no debería ser de esa forma- bostezo Tokiya.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunte burlona- es encantadora- lleve un trozo de chocolate-deberías dormir- la cabeza aun me duele, desde que vivía con la abuela nunca me había enfermado. Aun soy débil.

-estas en mi cama- señalo-¿Cómo podría dormir?- pregunto bostezando nuevamente.

-me iré pronto, puedes acostarte- me levante y senté en la silla junto al escritorio. Todo lo que necesito es un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Observe al frente, Tokiya se saco la playera. Esas vendas, es mi culpa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto- estas en shock- me observo de forma burlesca.

-siento que te haya lastimado- me disculpe, estamos como al principio- se suponía que no dejaría que a nadie más le pasara algo así- las vendas en su vientre rodeaban su cuerpo.

-¿y esto?- tomo mi brazo, arremango mi chaqueta. Señalo la venda de mi brazo.

-¿no importa?- pregunto algo molesto.

-para nada- desvié la vista.

-tonta- me intento insultar. Se dejo caer sobre la cama. No debería moverse tan despreocupadamente. Me senté nuevamente en la silla, lleve la cuchara a mi boca. Tokiya miraba el techo. Observe las estanterías, tiene muchos libros. Ya veo porque me los ofrecía. Parece como si el noviazgo es solo una palabra, no veo la diferencia. Aunque Tokiya me guste, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Siento como si todo fuera como antes. ¿Estaré equivocada? Termine de comer.

-Dios, mil aplausos para el descubridor del chocolate- dije con los ojos serrados- Creo que es hora de volver a casa- me levante buscando mis cosas.

-te iré a dejar- se comenzó a levantar Tokiya- auch… - se quejo tocándose por encima de las vendas.

-ni hablar- me negué rotundamente-quédate durmiendo- retrocedí para detenerlo- ya estoy bien- le asegure.

-solo bromeaba- tiro de mi mano. Me observo fijamente a los ojos. Que cerca, coloque la mano en su pecho evitando chocar contra él. Quedamos frente a frente. Estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

-estas herido- lo regañe- quédate quieto o las heridas se abrirán- le dije nerviosa.

-ya no es como antes- ¿eh? ¿Me has leído la mente?-ahora puedo besarte con libertad- me acerco a él y me beso delicadamente. Este beso, un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.

-ya me voy- me levante- procura estar quieto- cerré la puerta de su habitación. Idiota.


	14. Capítulo 14

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

-¡Haru-chan!- gritaron a mi espalda- estaba preocupada- me abrazaron por la espalda- creí que esta vez no la contabas- hundió la cabeza en mi espalda.

-Misa-chan, perdón- oculte mi cabeza en sus brazos.

**III.- En el receso del segundo bloque… sentado en mi puesto.**

**-Tokiya-kun-una chica me abrazo por la espalda, chocando sus pechos contra mí, coloco su cabeza junto a la mía-mira, mira- coloco el diario de la escuela frente a nosotros. ¿Y esto?**

**-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte, una lista con nombres y mi foto.**

**-pues…- hizo una pausa- la lista de popularidad, estas en primer lugar- dijo alegremente- eres el chico más admirado por las mujeres- acerco su rostro al mío- ahora tendrás muchas más citas- su voz se hizo coqueta.**

**-pero… esto está mal- le informe sin expresión.**

**-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa, con el dedo sobre la boca.**

**-porque esta es la lista de solteros- señale el titulo.**

**-sí, ¿y eso?- pregunto apartándose.**

**-tengo novia- sonreí. **

**-¿QUÉ?- grito.**

**-debería estar en la otra lista- observe los nombres que me seguían. **

**-NO PUEDE SER- pronuncio devastada- ¿Cuándo paso esto?- me observo fijamente.**

**-ayer- le sonreí. Me observo boquiabierta.**

**-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto una compañera- ¿es de esta escuela? ¿Cómo la conociste?- insistió al no escuchar una respuesta.**

**-eso…- la observe divertido- es un secreto- le sonreí. Haruhi, este va a ser un día muy largo.**

**-AHHH… NO ES JUSTO- rechazo mi posición- NO DEBERIAS ESTAR DE NOVIO, NO ES NADA JUSTO- rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella?- pregunto acercando su rostro cada vez más a mí.**

**-me gusta- dije cortante. Me observo decepcionada, quite sus brazos de mi cuello.**

**-no vuelvas a hacer eso- dije despreocupado, lleve las manos a mi bolsillos y me levante- ya no es como antes- le sonreí. **

**I.-**

Coloque el calzado de basquetbol en mis pies, suspire, dos días sin practicar, me siento extraña.

-¿vas a practicar?- pregunto Misa curiosa. La observe al instante, se cambiaba de ropa.

-por supuesto- asentí- quiero jugar en el partido de mañana- le avise- además ya he faltado mucho- acomode las zapatillas.

-¿y que pasara con tus heridas?- pregunto molesta. Observe la venda de mi brazo.

-que se vallan al diablo- dije enérgica.

-¿Qué mierda hablas?- pregunto molesta- no jugaras mañana, la herida se puede abrir- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Si quiero convencer a la capitana primero debo convencer a Misa.

-quiero jugar- hice un puchero.

-que no- empuño la mano Misa enseñándomela.

-está bien, está bien- baje la cabeza- solo si puedes detenerme- la desafié con una sonrisa.

-no gracias- se negó al instante. ¿Eh? … ladee mi cabeza ¿acaba de rechazar mi propuesta?

-me quedare quieta- respondí decepcionada. Me siento inútil.

La práctica fue muy ligera, no me dejaron lanzar, correr con el balón o con mis compañeras. En definitiva, me dejaron en la banca. Que aburrido, me pregunto si ¿mañana será igual? Es lo más probable. Ah… me aburro… ¿vendrá Tokiya mañana? Por Dios, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Debería estar presionando para que me dejaran jugar.

-Minami- escuche a lo lejos.

-¿sí?- conteste enérgica levantando la mano.

-jugaras mañana- que bien- solo si nos faltara alguien- ¿eh? Que decepción, es más fácil decir no nos haces falta, pero igual ven a ver.

-que decepción- susurre. Esto me molesta.

-nos veremos mañana después de clases- comunico la capitana. Tome mis cosas y me fui a cambiar.

Al terminar me fui a casa. Ya es tarde, estudiare en mi habitación. Me quede dormida sobre mi escritorio luego de terminar de estudiar. Otro día nublado, ya me estoy acostumbrando a volver a casa directamente cuando termina la práctica de basquetbol. Terminamos al atardecer por lo que no me da tiempo para ir al parque por la semana. Los fin de semana son diferentes, me encanta estudiar en ese lugar.

Hoy es el partido contra el equipo de la ciudad del este, quiero jugar. Es genial como mi mente se despeja cuando tomo el balón, es como si mi vida fuera la de hace ocho años, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

-bien, es hora de comenzar- me levante de la banca, Misa saco la venda de mi brazo.

-intenta hacer un tiro- me sugirió Misa pasándome el balón.

-¿Un tiro?- alce los brazos y fije la mirada a la canasta. El gimnasio está lleno. Al lanzar el balón para hacer una canasta, la herida de mi brazo pareció abrirse, aun no cicatrizaba muy bien. A pesar del dolor, hice una canasta de dos puntos, aunque era solo practica. Si puedo hacer lo mismo en el partido podría ser de gran ayuda, pero dudo que me dejen jugar.

-¡Haru-chan! Animo- escuche gritar desde las galerías, subí la mirada –Tú puedes- busque la voz.

-¿chicos?- hable en voz alta tapando mi boca con la mano. Sorprendente. Un grupo de chicos vestidos de negro, todos los muchachos que había rechazado, ¿me están apoyando?

-Haru-chan, demuéstrales que las chicas de nuestra escuela son mejores- grito Arata-kun. A pesar de todo lo que les dije, me siguen apoyando. Creo que el dolor de la herida me está afectando.

-¿eh?- observe a una de mis contrincantes- ¿ella no es?- la observe impresionada. La muchacha me observo al igual de sorprendida. Creo que esto va a terminar mal.

-Haru-chan, ¿Qué sucede?- me llamo la atención la capitana- no dejes que ellas te intimiden- no es que lo hagan- si les temes entonces no podrás ganar- me aseguro. Pero esta chica, de seguro recuerda lo que paso.

-capitana, ¿piensas dejarme jugar?- la observe desanimada.

-te pondré en el segundo tiempo- sonrío- ¿no es lo que querías?- pregunto burlándose.

-si- pero con ella de contrincante, me pregunto si sería buena idea jugar este partido. Misa me arrojo una toalla sobre la cabeza.

-observa y aprende- se burlo Misa, saque la toalla de mi cabeza. Pase por alto la banca y me senté en sobre el piso. Suspire, ¿Cómo podría afrontar esto? Observe las gradas. El partido comenzó con el silbato.

-¿Haru-chan no jugara?- preguntaron disgustado los que había rechazado.

-en verdad que no los entiendo- susurre observándolos.

-Wow…- gritaron los espectadores. Misa ha anotado los primeros dos puntos del partido. Asombroso.

-Eres increíble, Misa-chan- se escucho una voz enérgica, gritando más fuerte que las demás.

-Es para ti, Eisuke- grito Misa a las gradas. Eisuke estaba en la primera fila con una pancarta. "Misa, te amo" decía en ella. A su lado… ¿Tokiya? Mi corazón se sobresalto en mi pecho… esto no está bien, ahora ¿Cómo me concentrare? Con ella en el campo y Tokiya en primera fila.

Misa debió haberle contado sobre el partido. Oculte la cabeza entre mis brazos, me aburre tener que solo mirar.

**II.-**

**-abuela- susurre sin mirarla- hoy una de mis compañeras me dijo que no debí nacer- la abuela me observo sin palabras- si los padres no están juntos, entonces no debería haber niños- repetí lo que ella había dicho- mis padres no me quieren, por eso no debería haber nacido- concluí. -basta- me grito la abuela haciéndome callar-no vuelvas a pensar en eso- me grito alterada.**

**-pero… mamá no me quiere y papá no ha querido saber de mi- hable en voz baja, mi garganta duele.**

**-yo te amo por ellos dos- la abuela me abrazo.**

**-la maestra quiere que vallas mañana- le avise en voz baja.**

**-¿Por qué?- pregunto dudosa, desvíe la vista al instante. **

**-la golpee, golpee a Fujishima Riko cuando me dijo que no debería existir- …**

**I.-**

En ese momento sentía mucha vergüenza de lo que había hecho, a ella la cambiaron de escuela por lo sucedido. Solo tenía siete años, no sabía que los niños solo repiten lo que escuchan de los padres. Poniéndolo así, eso quiere decir que los mismos padres murmuraban cosas acerca de mí en sus casas.

-Vamos, Misa-chan- gritaron los espectadores. Misa lleva el balón, está completamente sola.

-WOW…- gritaron impresionados- eres sorprendente- Misa hizo una canasta, a la que se le llama "bandeja". En verdad te estás luciendo, Misa-chan.

-Minami Haruhi- me llamo la atención una de nuestras oponentes.

-Fujishima Riko- la llame por su nombre al verla.

-Riko entrara en el segundo bloque- aviso animada- espero que Haruhi haga lo mismo- me reto.

-por supuesto, veremos quién llora esta vez- la observe con gran determinación, esta vez seré yo la que te haga llorar.

-no perderé ante ti, lo que sucedió hace años solo fue un avance de lo que viene- me aseguro sonriendo- no puedo perder contra algo que no existe- empuñe las manos, le sonreí amenazante.

-esta vez no te lo perdonare- la afirme de la playera. La solté al instante, ya que cualquier pelea en el gimnasio era sinónimo de expulsión inmediata del partido.

-Riko-chan al fin tendrá un digno contrincante- camino de vuelta a la banca.

El silbato finalizo el primer bloque, el entretiempo es muy corto, solo ganamos por dos puntos.

-Haru-chan- me llamo Misa, parece enojada.

-si- conteste animada, ¿Qué hice esta vez?

-vi como le tomaste la camiseta a esa chica- me aviso entrecerrando los ojos- sabes que eso es agresión y la…-

-lo sé- la interrumpí- solo deja que yo sea la que este tras ella en el partido- le rogué.

-bien, pero a penas vea que no nos sigues el ritmo hare que te saquen- me advirtió.

-parece como si fueras la capitana- le susurre haciendo puchero- ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?- me cruce de brazos molesta.

-¿Cómo quieres que te deje tranquila si vas a jugar con esa herida en el brazo?- llevo la mano a su frente- Dios, ¿Cómo te puede costar entender algo tan sencillo?-negó con la cabeza- en verdad que no lo entiendo- me afirmo del brazo- no te esfuerces por sobresalir- grito en mi oído.

-ya entendí, ya entendí- tape mis oídos- ¿Por qué no vas con Eisuke?- le cambie de tema, Misa se separo de mí, me dio tiempo de respirar y relajarme. Suspire, debo relajarme.

-Minami- llamo la capitana- no seas una carga- me advirtió- si veo que eres un obstáculo te sacare de inmediato- desvié la mirada. Esto me molesta más que tener que lidiar con Riko en el campo.

-el entretiempo termino- sentimos el silbato- vuelvan a la cancha- nos llamo el arbitro. Nos agrupamos alrededor del árbitro.

-Riko te enseñara a jugar- se burlo en voz alta, guiñándome el ojo. No la observe por mucho tiempo, puse la atención en el balón. Comenzó el segundo tiempo. Pasaron 30 segundos antes que pudiera recuperar el balón, cuando pretendí avanzar Riko me detuvo abriendo los brazos.

-enséñame- la desafié. Cambie el balón de mano y al avanzar hacia ella lo hice de nuevo despistándola. Corrí dejando a Riko detrás de mí, al llegar a la canasta anote dos puntos, la herida de mi brazo emitió un dolor punzante. Al parecer no podre hacer canastas de tres puntos.

-bien hecho- Misa me abrazo. Le sonreí acariciando la herida.

Jugar a la defensiva, me mantuve molestando a Riko, siempre en frente de ella, evitando que toque el balón.

**III.-**

**-creo que Haru-chan se lo está tomando muy enserio- comento Eisuke observando a Haruhi bloquear a una de sus contrincantes. Esa chica, en el primer tiempo estuvo hablando con Haruhi, algo debe haberle dicho para que se lo tomara enserio y sobre todo para que la tomara de la camiseta de esa forma. **

**-aunque es increíble-la alabo Eisuke- apenas recupero el balón, encesto dos puntos sin problema- sonrío fascinado. **

**-aunque me preocupa- hice una pausa- cada vez que toma el balón, lanza o hace un pase- observe a Haruhi anotando otros dos puntos- toca su brazo izquierdo, la herida se le abrirá en cualquier momento- concluí cruzado de brazos. Aunque para ser sincero se ve linda cada vez que lanza, con razón ese grupo de muchachos viene a verla en cada partido. Observe celoso a los muchachos con pancartas, si solo supiera que cosas se imaginaran cuando la ven con esa ropa. **

**-eso es falta- gritaron todos. Al volver la vista al partido, Haruhi estaba en el suelo, el árbitro paró el enfrentamiento. **

**-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte a Eisuke preocupado.**

**-la chica que debe bloquear a Haru-chan, la acaba de tirar- la observe, la muchacha observaba a Haruhi molesta. ¿Se conocerán desde antes? Haruhi permanecía tirada en el suelo.**

**-¿estará bien?- me levante preocupado.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**I.-**

Duele, mi rostro arde. Permanecí tirada boca abajo, aterrice sobre mi rostro. Me senté, oculte mi rostro con la palma de mi mano. Duele.

-Haruhi, ¿esto es demasiado para ti?- pregunto Riko al pasar por mi lado-¿no me digas que vas a llorar?- pregunto deteniéndose a mi lado- vamos, no creo que te duela tanto- se puso de cuclillas frente a mí.

-Haru-chan ¿estás bien?- pregunto alguien a lo lejos.

Siento como si me hubiera caído agua caliente.

-no te tire tan fuerte- se excuso Riko- si no soportas esto, ¿entonces porque juegas?- saque la mano de mi rostro, me levante cabizbaja. Le di la espalda y tome el balón del suelo.

-vamos, Haruhi ¿no me digas que esto te duele más que no tener padres?- alzo la voz. Apreté en balón en mis manos.

-numero 7 vuelva al juego- llamo a Riko el árbitro- numero 10 ¿puede continuar?- me pregunto.

-si- asentí con la cabeza.

-al menos tu abuela te enseño a contestar- se burlo dando una carcajada. Tome el balón con una sola mano, dando la vuelta se lo lance con fuerza. El balón le llego de lleno en el rostro.

-ya termínala- le grite, me acerque a ella- mi abuela no es algo de lo que te puedas burlar- me mantuve frente a ella, la observe fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a marcar mi hermoso rostro?- pregunto acercándose. Alzo la mano y con rapidez intento golpearme.

-¡Hey!- Misa afirmo la mano de Riko antes de que tocara mi rostro.

-déjala Misa-chan- afirme la mano de Misa- suéltala- Misa me obedeció.

-¿de qué se trata esto?- pregunto Riko curiosa. La observe, mi rostro duele, pero aun así ya estamos a mano con el golpe.

-nada, esto es entre nosotras, esta vez no interferirán tus padres ni la profesora- le asegure.

-por favor- me dirigí al arbitró- continúe con el partido- le pedí.

El partido termino con un empate, estoy exhausta. Riko si que juega bien.

-Haruhi- me llamo alguien a mi espalda. Me encontraba sentada en la banca. La gente comenzaba a irse.

-¿Tokiya?- olvide que estaba viendo el partido.

-toma- alzo una toalla húmeda- esto calmara el ardor- la tome de inmediato, la coloque sobre mi rostro.

-gracias- susurre sonrojada- lamento que hayas visto eso- la toalla ocultaba todo mi rostro.

-déjame ver- se puso en cuclillas frente a mí. Saque la toalla.

-me duele- le advertí cuando alzo su mano hacia mí. Tokiya me observaba fijamente, está muy serio.

-tu rostro esta rojo, te diste un buen golpe- dijo apartando mi flequillo con la mano, acaricio con delicadeza mi mejilla. Duele.

-Tokiya-kun- gritaron desde la galería, mis compañeras de clase. Tokiya las saludo con la mano.

- va a estar rojo por un buen tiempo- me aseguro, cerré un ojo cuando acaricio mi otra mejilla, las manos de Tokiya están frías. Tome su mano entre las mías y la coloque sobre mi mejilla.

-tu mano está más fría que la toalla- dije avergonzada.

-comprendo- sonrío. Lo observe sonriente.

-pero qué momento más romántico- celebro Misa emocionada. Aparte la mano de Tokiya de inmediato y volví a cubrirme con la toalla.

-Misa-chan- le llamo la atención Eisuke, haciéndola callar.

-vamos, Haru-chan no seas tan tímida- se burlo Misa, después de todo ella al fin había conseguido verme con alguien.

-déjame tranquila- le hable tras la toalla. Pude sentir la mano de Tokiya sobre la mía, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos- en realidad duele- me queje.

-¿Qué fue lo que esa chica te dijo?- pregunto Tokiya. Suspire, apreté su mano.

-que los niños sin padres- hice una pausa- no deberían existir- concluí con la voz algo apagada- cuando tenía siete me dijo lo mismo- sonreí- al día siguiente ambas tuvimos que encontrar una nueva escuela-…

-¿peleaste con ella?- pregunto con tono suave, parece que sonríe.

-hasta la profesora nos tuvo que separar- le asegure. La toalla callo de mi rostro. Viéndolo así, es verdad se supone que Tokiya es mi novio, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que significa?

-eres demasiado problemática- sonrío con los ojos cerrados.

-eres demasiado atento, primo- observe sus manos junto a las mías.

-¿aun no saben que tienes novio?- pregunto curioso, me mantuve callada- en mi escuela todos saben- risitas- lo único que no saben es el nombre de la novia- me observo sonriente.

-no es algo que me enorgullezca- desvié la vista, herí su orgullo.

-tienes que decirlo así- dijo afectado.

-no veo por qué todos deberían saber, después de todo no es algo que les incumba a ellos- lo observe seriamente. ¿Por qué deberían saber esto? No es que fueran a interferir o algo ¿o sí?

-lo que es yo- tiro de mi mano, caí de rodillas al suelo, mi boca choco contra la de Tokiya. Me beso al instante, mi boca duele por el golpe y el cabello de Tokiya hace roce con mi frente haciendo que mi rostro arda. Aunque es molesto, no quiero que este momento acabe.

-me gustaría que todo el mundo supiera lo nuestro- dijo al apartarse.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte poco convencida con lo que había hecho. Besarme aquí, frente de todos. ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

-marco territorio- exclamo de forma natural. Lo observe poco convencida.

-¿eres perro?- me burle, y acaso yo soy una pared o un grifo.

-solo les hago una advertencia a los muchachos que tanto te siguen- me observo fijamente- ¡Haruhi tiene una relación conmigo!- alzo la voz muy alto, todos se mantuvieron callados. Se mantuvo siempre mirándome a los ojos, lo observe sonrojada.

-¡esto es solo una advertencia a los chicos de las gradas!- miro sobre su hombro. El grupo de Arata estaba en esa dirección-¡Haruhi ya no está sola!- les grito.

-¡y para que entiendan mejor, NO SOMOS PRIMOS!- Tokiya. Qué vergüenza. ¿Tienes que gritarlo tan fuerte? Me levante precipitadamente.

-¿Haruhi?- pregunto Misa- ¿te enojaste?- observe el rostro de Tokiya, estaba sentado sobre el piso.

-solo voy a cambiarme- les aclare. Maldito Tokiya, no tenia porque decirlo de esa forma, no veo por qué se deben enterar. Mientras pensaba caminaba hasta las duchas.

-¿así que tienes novio?- pregunto Riko que de repente apareció frente a mí.

-¿y eso qué?- pregunte aun molesta.

-al fin encontraste a alguien, Riko está feliz- sonrío radiantemente, retrocedí un paso y la mire boquiabierta.

-¿eres bipolar?- pregunte asustada con su extraña reacción. Me observo fijamente y me apunto con el dedo.

-Riko-chan quiere a tu novio- sonrío decidida. ¿Eh? … ¿quiere a Tokiya? La observe lo más seria que pude. Hm… no puedo, ya no puedo soportarlo más. Di una carcajada divertida.

-no lo puedo creer- reí- ¿quieres a Tokiya?- pude pronunciar entre la risa, lleve mi mano a la frente- ¿estás bromeando?- no puedo evitar reírme.

-no, estoy hablando en serio- me aseguro- veremos si te quiere tanto como dice- me observo muy seria, su voz pasaba de malcriada a una chica seria.

-suerte- le sonreí. Mi mente quedo en blanco.

Me duche, cambie de ropa. "Riko-chan quiere a tu novio" aun se voz se repetía en mi cabeza "veremos si te quiere tanto como dice", "suerte". Suspire.

-creo que ella aun no supera lo que paso cuando pequeñas- hable sola. Camine hasta la entrada de la escuela.

-y al parecer no es la única- me encontré con el rostro de Tokiya y el de Riko junto a él. Parece que Riko va enserio. Esta chica malcriada siempre debe tener todo lo que quiere. Esto me molesta.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunte molesta observando a Tokiya. Afirme su mano con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo aterrado.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte de inmediato ignorando a Tokiya.

-solo hablaba con…- contesto Tokiya.

-no te hablaba a ti- le interrumpí. Observe la expresión divertida de Riko.

-intentaba avanzar algo- respondió divertida- pero, al hablar con él me he dado cuenta- la observe relajando el rostro- de que no sería divertido quitarle un novio a una persona que está acostumbrada a perder todo lo que le rodea- apreté la mano de Tokiya por impulso- creo que lo superarías con facilidad- sonrío-por eso, creo que sería mucho más divertido que veas a alguien cercano, a alguien con amor en su corazón sufrir por algo- me observo fijamente.

-¿en qué piensas?- le pregunte poco convencida. No sé si creer en su palabra ¿alguien cercano? ¿Alguien con amor en su corazón?

-en alguien que ha estado a tu lado siempre- ¿amor en su corazón? ¿No será?

-bueno es hora de que Riko-chan se marche- al terminar de hablar Riko huyo por los pasillos.

-espera- intente detenerla. ¿De quién habla? ¿Hacerle daño? Si piensa que es aburrido hacerme directamente, entonces no será por Tokiya.

-¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento?- pregunto Tokiya con expresión curiosa y a la vez algo burlesca.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte algo molesta aun.

-esto- levando nuestras manos con los dedos entrelazados- tú nunca haces este tipo de cosas por tu cuenta- que observador. Desvíe la vista hasta la entrada donde Misa y Eisuke nos esperaban abrazados.

-creo que marcando territorio- repetí las palabras de Tokiya de hace un rato. Observe el rostro fascinado de Misa mientras abrazaba a Eisuke. Misa-chan sí que está enamorada. ¿Eh? …

-¿nos vamos?- Tokiya cambio a posición de nuestras manos dejando la de él adelante- yo guiare- camino hasta donde estaba la feliz pareja.

Entre los cuatro, soy la única que no tiene "amor" en su corazón; Tokiya, Riko dijo que sería aburrido si lo perdía, porque al final lo superaría demasiado fácil; Misa y Eisuke, ambos con un profundo amor, Riko sabe que me dolería mas si viera sufrir a alguien que quiero. Es bastante razonable viéndolo de ese modo. No me preocupa el amor que Misa y Eisuke se tienen, lo que me importa es que Misa sufra. Riko, ¿vas a entrometerte entre Misa y Eisuke?

-¡cuidado!- Tokiya tiro de mi mano, el sonido de un auto pasando rápidamente frente a mi me saco de mis pensamientos-¿en qué estupidez estas pensando?- pregunto algo irritado- pon atención por donde caminas- me ordeno- si no te sostuviera la mano…-

-es Misa-chan- le interrumpí, estábamos solos de hace unas calles.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto sorprendido.

-de quien se refería Riko- le aclare.

-¿aun piensas en eso?- Tokiya parecía no entender- ¿crees en la palabra de esa chica?- alzo la voz.

-por supuesto- hable en voz alta- la conozco desde pequeña- le asegure.

-¿Cómo puedes creerle?- pregunto molesto.

-tengo mis razones- le conteste, lo observe de frente- tú no sabes nada- frunció el seño.

-si no me cuentas, ¿quieres que adivine?- alzo aun más la voz.

-¿de qué hablas? Tú sabes más de mí que yo de ti- le grite. Eso es verdad lo único que se de Tokiya es que tiene una hermana.

-¿eso es lo que te inquieta?- sonrío calmado. ¿Inquietarme?

-…- lo observe dudosa, ¿inquietarme por no conocer algo sobre él?

-¿te sientes insegura por algo?- Tokiya se lo tomo en serio. ¿Inseguridad? ¿Inquietud? ¿Por él? Baje la cabeza, observe mis zapatos.

-no lo sé- le respondí en voz baja –siempre me han dicho que para los estudios soy una genio, pero cuando se trata de "amor" y personas soy un caso perdido- comente levantando la cabeza- ni siquiera puedo explicarme porque acepte ser tu novia- confesé.

-dices esas cosas, pero cuando ayudas a alguien siempre tienes una mirada cariñosa- me aviso- con los niños sobre todo, no te importa ni tu propia integridad- Tokiya observaba a la nada.

-los niños me recuerdan a mi vida con la abuela- susurre cariñosamente.

-esa misma mirada- me señalo Tokiya.

-¿mirada?- pero si no he hecho nada.

-sí, mírame- se acercó observándome fijamente a los ojos, se inclino a mi altura- te vez muy linda- ¿linda? El corazón se sobresalto- sobre todo cuando te sonrojas- cerré los ojos. Tokiya se acercó y beso mis labios. "amor" ¿se referirán a esto? No tengo idea. Tokiya me sonrío, lo observe a los ojos.


	16. Capítulo 16

Al día siguiente… apoyada contra la ventana de uno de los pasillos, cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, mi mente está en blanco.

-Haru-chan- un chico de pelo castaño golpeo el vidrio cerca de mi rostro, lo observe asustada. Realmente me ha sorprendido.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunte al verle la cara, intente tranquilizarme- me has asustado- tengo el corazón en mi garganta, contuve la respiración por unos segundos.

-uno de los chicos que se te han confesado- me aclaro enojado.

-¿en serio?- pregunte tranquila- lo siento, pero no te recuerdo- me disculpe.

-no vengo para que me recuerdes- empuño su mano con fuerza- vengo a pedir explicaciones- alzo la voz enojado.

-¿Qué materia no entiendes?- pregunte curiosa. El muchacho bajo su mano del vidrio y lo coloco sobre mi hombro.

-es por lo de ayer- me aclaro. Tome su mano y la aparte de mi cuerpo.

-ah… te refieres a eso- ayer, la advertencia de Tokiya.

-¿desde cuándo estas con él?- pregunto- ¿Por qué si rechazas a todos están con ese muchacho?- demando una explicación.

-eso no te interesa- le asegure. Vire hacia un costado, pero el muchacho golpeo el vidrio a mi lado, mantuvo su brazo obstaculizándome el paso.

-creo que nos debes una explicación a todos- señalo con su mano, un grupo de jóvenes estaba detrás de él, incluyendo a Arata- ¿no recuerdas a ninguno de nosotros?- alzo la voz. Si que están molestos.

-conozco a un par- respondí ingenuamente- Arata-kun y al chico a su lado, son mis compañeros de curso- los señale.

-nos debes una explicación- tomo mi brazo y me posiciono delante del grupo de jóvenes, aparte su mano con rapidez.

-Haru-chan, si que está en problemas- susurraron unas chicas cercanas.

-pero no lo entiendo- susurro otra-¿Por qué dijo que ese chico era su primo?- y así pude seguir escuchando a las chicas de los pasillos- también quiero escuchar lo que va a contestarles, ¿Por qué no nos acercamos un poco mas?- se movieron de lugar.

-ese muchacho la beso al terminar el partido- más y más susurros-¿Por qué un chico tan guapo se interesaría en una chica como Haruhi?- es verdad, yo también me lo pregunto- ¿una chica de corazón de piedra y un chico como Tokiya-kun? No pegan en nada- las observe sin expresión.

-no tengo nada que explicar- conteste nuevamente.

-entonces si no nos explicas lo ocurrido a nosotros- tiro de mi brazo- explícale esto a tu novio-sostuvo mis manos en mi espalda. Lentamente acerco su rostro al mío, ¿acaso va a besarme? Mis manos, no puedo golpearlo. A pocos centímetros de mi boca, cerró los ojos. NO QUIERO. Agache la cabeza al instante, resultando lo que podría ser un beso en la boca, resulto uno en la frente.

-él casi la besa- murmuraron todos.

-quédate quieta- me ordeno el muchacho soltando una de mis manos y llevándola a mi nuca. Nuevamente intento besarme, pero lo detuve con un golpe en el rostro.

-NO ME TOQUES- le grite rechazando sus manos sobre mi cuerpo- NO VUELVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENSIMA- lo empuje y volví a la sala de clases. Idiota, por poco y en este momento estaría besando a un muchacho desconocido.

-Haruhi- me abrazo alguien por la espalda-vine a penas supe- Misa.

-Vuelvan a sus asientos, la clase va a comenzar- interrumpió el sensei en el salón. Misa volvió a su asiento. Arata se sentó a mi lado. El sensei comenzó con su clase de matemáticas.

-siento lo que ocurrió- se disculpo Arata, mientras el sensei hablaba con los demás alumnos.

-no te preocupes por esas cosas- le sonreí- de todas formas tu solo presenciaste lo que ocurrió, no hiciste nada- le respondí relajada.

-cuando te vi el primer día de clases, me sonreíste de esa misma forma- hablo Arata seriamente- me comenzaste a gustar, aunque no te conozco lo suficiente- Arata ¿se me está confesando de nuevo?- eres muy fuerte sicológicamente, pero físicamente como el resto de las chicas- me observo fijamente, me mantuve tranquila- pero, no se te podría comparar con nadie- me sonrío- sé que nunca te voy a gustar, pero me encantaría ser tu amigo- hizo una pausa- que confíes en mi como lo haces con Misa-chan y Taichi-san. Que me dejes de mirar como el chico que se te confeso un día- concluyo.

-¿quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunte a lo que el asintió con la cabeza- entonces por favor cuida de mi- le sonreí encantada.

-¿crees poder confiar en un chico que se te confeso hace un tiempo?- pregunto curioso al ver mi reacción.

-si me tienes paciencia, siempre puedo comenzar a confiar- le asegure- los amigos son lo más valioso que tengo- di una risita encantadora.

-pienso igual- sonrío con los ojos serrados. Misa-chan se entero por Eisuke que yo había aceptado la propuesta de Tokiya, eso fue mucho antes que yo misma pudiera llegar a salir de casa de Tokiya. Taichi se entero de mi propia boca, se lo tomo de buena forma, aunque dijo "mientras estés feliz, yo estere feliz, pero si te hace algo ese chico será infeliz toda su vida" es mejor así, no tener que ocultarles nada.

-Haru-chan ¿le dirás a tu novio lo que paso durante el receso?- pregunto en tono amigable.

-no lo sé- le respondí, estoy confundida.

-deberías hacerlo- me aconsejo- no dejes que esto llegue a él por rumores- hablo mientras escribía en su cuaderno lo de pizarrón.

-mmm… si lo recuerdo al salir de clases, creo que se lo diría- dije confundida, aunque me preocupa como reaccione.

El resto de la jornada de clases, luego del incidente con ese muchacho de pelo castaño, fue tranquilo. Por supuesto que escuche hablar de mí, pero no le di importancia.

-Haru-chan- me llamo Arata mientras me acomodaba los zapatos para la calle-¿te vas a casa?- pregunto al levantarme del suelo.

-sí, hoy no tengo práctica de basquetbol- caminamos hasta la salida.

-¡hey tú!- sentimos una voz a nuestras espaldas- esto aun no termina- al dar la vuelta me encontré con los ojos del muchacho de pelo castaño de la mañana.

-Shou, ya basta- le intento detener Arata.

-veo que ella te ha engatusado, eres un imbécil- le insulto.

-ya basta- le grite- ¿Por qué sigues con esto?- pregunte afectada.

-porque no puedo aceptar que después de todo, simplemente te quedes con otro- me observo fijamente. Me afirmo del brazo, duele ese brazo es el de la herida. Gemí de dolor.

-no entiendo ¿Por qué es tan importante?- cerré los ojos a causa del dolor que siento en mi brazo.

-no la toques- lo empujo Arata, ayudando a soltar mi brazo prisionero.

-vamos Arata ¿Cómo eres tan imbécil?- el muchacho de pelo castaño se torno agresivo.

-no dejare que la toques- se negó Arata poniéndose entre el muchacho y yo.

-eso no hace falta- ¿Quién habla? Di la vuelta, Tokiya a unos pasos de mi- ya estoy aquí- se coloco junto a mí, Arata se apartó de su camino.

-al fin llego el novio- celebro el muchacho aplaudiendo.

-¿estás bien?-Tokiya se dirigió a mí.

-si- conteste afirmando mí brazo. Tokiya alzo la vista, observando fijamente al muchacho.

-no sé quién eres, tampoco lo que Haruhi te hizo- Tokiya le hablo tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos- pero si sé que si la vuelves a tocar te ira muy mal- lo amenazo tornándose un poco más violento.

-¿pero qué dices? Viniendo solo a este lugar- volvió a insistir el muchacho- estas en una seria desventaja- unos muchachos se acercaron a él, asiéndole frente a Tokiya.

-Tokiya- le susurre afirmando su chaqueta, esto se está tornando feo.

-si hubiese sabido que sería así- Tokiya aun estaba tranquilo-hubiese traído a unos amigos- dejo caer su bolso al piso.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Taichi- esta diferencia es realmente injusta- le hablo a los muchachos frente a Tokiya.

-¿y tú qué quieres?- pregunto el muchacho de cabello castaño.

-he venido a proteger a una amiga- se coloco frente a mi- he escuchado lo que intentaste hacerle por la mañana- Tokiya se sorprendió- y eso no te lo voy a perdonar- lo observo realmente furioso.

-Taichi, no hagas nada- lo intente detener.

-maldito ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a Haruhi?- Tokiya ya no se mostraba pasivo como siempre.

-solo la quise besar- se burlo el muchacho.

-¿y lo que planeabas hacer luego?- pregunto Taichi.

-por Dios somos 6 contra 3, ¿aun así quieren pelear?- alzo las manos a su costado despreocupado.

-somos 6 contra 4- apareció Eisuke con Misa. Eisuke se coloco junto a Arata y cubrió a Misa con su propio cuerpo.

-por el golpe de esa chica, me debe un grito- me observo fijamente. Este chico sí que da miedo, su cara me recuerda a mi padrastro.

-si la tocas- Tokiya lo afirmo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa- te mato- lo amenace. Un chico corrió hacia Tokiya. Cerré los ojos al instante.

-¡cuidado!- grito Misa. Al abrir los ojos Taichi había golpeado al chico ayudando a Tokiya.

-gracias- susurro Tokiya admirado.

-es por Haruhi- le aseguro. Otro de los chicos intento golpear a Taichi, impulsivamente lo tire del brazo sacándolo del alcance del puño. Tokiya empujo al muchacho de cabello castaño sobre el chico que intento golpear a Taichi.

-Eisuke-grito Misa, un chico de chaqueta negra lo había golpeado al intentar detener un golpe en contra de Tokiya. Arata golpeo al chico de chaqueta negra evitando que este le diera un segundo golpe a Eisuke.

Eisuke se levanto del piso limpiándose la sangre del labio con su puño. Misa llego al instante a su lado.

-¿estás bien? ¿Eisuke?- pregunto preocupada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-por supuesto- le aseguro- ya estoy acostumbrado a esto- se coloco al lado de Tokiya.

-¿se los vas a cobrar?- pregunto Tokiya al verlo a su lado.

-no lo dejare así- Tokiya golpeo a un muchacho en el rostro mientras que Eisuke hizo lo mismo con otro.

-se están peleando por Minami Haruhi- escuche a una chica a lo lejos- si que le trae problemas a su novio- empuñe las manos.

"-no es algo que me enorgullezca-" esto es casi como una maldición.

-te lo diré solo una vez- Tokiya se puso de cuclillas al frente del muchacho de cabello castaño- si algo le llega a pasar a Haruhi, las pagaras caro- le aseguro soltándole la camisa.

-Tokiya- le llame precipitadamente- ¿estás bien?- pregunte avergonzada, hacer algo así por mí.

-si- me sonrío. Qué bien, pude respirar tranquila nuevamente.

-Eisuke- le abrazo Misa- eres un idiota, no vuelvas a dejar que te golpeen de esa forma- le regaño. Misa-chan también estaba asustada.

-Taichi, ¿estás bien?- le ayude a levantarse, ¿en qué momento lo habían golpeado?

-sí, me pillo desprevenido- se toco la cabeza.

-gracias, ese golpe iba directo hacia mi- Tokiya le estiro la mano.

-no es nada- Taichi le estrecho la mano.

-Tokiya, él es Arata-kun- los presente, ambos estrecharon sus manos- es un amigo- le sonreí aun intranquila.

-¿un amigo?- pregunto Tokiya observándolo-hace unos días eras un pretendiente ¿no es así?- le señalo confiado.

-ahora es mi amigo- le corregí.

-como sea- sonrío como un niño, sin mostrar sus dientes- gracias por de hace un rato, no solo por lo de Eisuke sino también por retener a ese tipo mientras yo llegaba- le soltó la mano- te debo una y a ti también Taichi- se dio la vuelta.

-mmm… vale- pronuncio poco convencido. ¿Tokiya estará acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas?

-rayos, no tenía pensado venir a este lugar a pelear- Tokiya se afirmo la cabeza con la mano mientras observaba a los muchachos levantándose del suelo- solo quería pasar por Haruhi- me observo, agache la cabeza. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? Es como la vez en que Tokiya fue lastimado por mi padrastro. Recogí el bolso de Tokiya, había sido arrojado al suelo cuando los muchachos se volvieron hostiles.

-lo siento- susurre, mi pecho duele. Me siento horrible.

-ven conmigo- Tokiya tomo mi mano obligándome a caminar hasta salir de la escuela. Me quito su bolso, caminamos unas calles, parece que estaba realmente molesto.

-espera- intente detenerlo-Tokiya- intente liberar mi mano-¿A dónde vamos?- está caminando muy rápido. En una calle dio vuelta, pero en vez de seguir caminando se detuvo acorralándome contra el muro. Me observo fijamente. Debe estar realmente molesto.

-siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar- me disculpe mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Me miro sorprendido.

-no lo hagas- ¿Qué?

-pero…- no tengo nada que decir. Apreté los dientes con fuerza. Me acerque a él e impulsivamente lo abrace. Apreté su chaqueta entre mis dedos, ¿Por qué no puedo ser como Misa-chan en un momento así? Me cuesta decir algo como "Tokiya, tengo miedo, no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más" Tokiya me rodeo con sus brazos, cerré los ojos, lo siento.

-¿hay algo que te inquieta?- susurro Tokiya en mi oído. Sí, me inquieta verte en ese tipo de escena donde puedas salir lastimado.

-cuando era pequeña- susurre- la abuela tenia este mismo tipo de problemas- la garganta me duele, suspire, el dolor en mi pecho se hace mas y mas fuerte.

-¿Qué sientes al haberme visto pelear?- pregunto, entrecerré los ojos.

-miedo- apreté con fuerza la chaqueta. Me aparte un poco para verlo a la cara.

-entonces no eres de piedra- me beso. Posiciono su fría mano sobre mi espalda bajo la ropa. Como era de esperarse mis manos se deslizaron desde su espalda hasta su cuello, afirmándolo con fuerza. Tokiya deslizo su mano desde mi frente hasta mi mejilla. Jadee al momento en que separamos nuestras bocas, me he quedado sin aire.

-te protegeré- acaricio mi mejilla con ternura, apreté los dientes.

-¿en realidad solo fuiste a buscarme?- pregunte descansando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-nooo…- alargo la voz- es que un pajarito llamado Eisuke me aviso- lo sabia- lo que me enfurece es que trate de besarte de esa forma- idiota- solo había ido a poner las cosas claras con esos chicos, no pensaba que se lo tomarían tan a pecho- Tokiya dio una risita- pero, me sorprende que me hayas afirmado de esa forma- murmuro divertido- fue casi como si me fuera a la guerra- me separe por completo de él.

-idiota- me moleste. Desvíe la mirada, sonreí mirando a un costado de la calle.

-es hora de ir por Aiko-chan- se adelanto, lo observe por la espalda, se detuvo y dando la vuelta me ofreció su mano, lo observe y rendida tome su mano.

-Tokiya- lo acabo de recordar- ¿Cómo están tus heridas?- las heridas que mi padrastro le propino con un cuchillo.

-¿las del estomago?- pregunto, pareció que lo había olvidado. Asentí con la cabeza.

-están bien, creo- rasco su cabeza- no es que se vallan a abrir ni nada- dijo pensativo.

-un momento- me detuve en seco- estabas peleando mientras tienes esas heridas- le observe- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?- le regañe.

-tengo puntos, no pasa nada- me intento tranquilizar.

-¿tienes puntos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- no tenía idea que sus heridas habían sido tan serias. Rayos, mordí mis labios. Después de todo nunca he visto sus heridas, solo sus vendas. ¿Se habrán abierto?

-porque sería problemático que lo supieras- ¿problemático? ¿Esta bromeando?

-quiero ver- dije sin pensar, me observo boquiabierto- quiero ver que tan serias son- no puedo evitarlo, si no me cercioro de una sola vez, no podre concentrarme.

-¿quieres que me desvista?- pregunto Tokiya asombrado.

-si- dije decidida. No puedo pensar bien, estoy preocupada.

-entiendo- se saco la chaqueta. ¿Eh? Pero no aquí, esta calle es muy transitada.

-espera- lo guie hasta una calle sin salida, en la cual casi nadie transitaba. Suspire, dando la vuelta desabroche los botones de la camisa de Tokiya, empezando por abajo. De todas formas las heridas las tiene en el abdomen.

-normalmente las camisas se desabrochan desde arriba- comento. Lo observe ruborizada, es algo que tengo que hacer. Que no te avergüence. Después de todo ya lo has visto así. Solo le he desabrochado dos botones, Tokiya me está observando fijamente. Observe a un costado de la calle mientras termine de desabrochar otros tres botones.

Dos heridas en el abdomen, se ven dolorosas, palpe suavemente por encima de los puntos. –No se han abierto- le avise sacando mis manos de su abdomen.

-te lo dije- se arregló el cuello de la camisa y la corbata. Se abrocho la camisa sin mi ayuda. Wow… se podría decir que soy una especie de pervertida. Tokiya me entrego su bolso y tiro su chaqueta encima de mi cabeza. Por lo menos sigue siendo el mismo. Infle las mejillas, enojada. Saco la chaqueta de mi cabeza y se la coloco. Parece molesto.

-bien, ¿satisfecha?- pregunto alzando la mano, pidiéndome su bolso.

-algo- respondí desanimada.

-este fin de semana- hizo una pausa- ¿estás ocupada?- pregunto sin mirarme.

-partido de basquetbol- le recordé- quiero saber si me dejan jugar los dos tiempos- me observo sin expresión- ¿Qué querías hacer?- pregunte curiosa.

-presentarte al grupo- quiere que sus amigos me conozcan, aunque ha pasado tan poco. ¿Qué hago?

-iré- respondí decidida.

-perfecto- sonrío. Por Dios se ha burlado de mí.


	17. Capítulo 17

Dos días después, le avise a la capitana que no iba a poder jugar el fin de semana y me aviso que Misa le había dicho lo mismo. Por suerte volvieron al equipo dos chicas que estaban lesionadas, así que no nos pusieron problemas. Hace mucho que no visito el parque, creo que al terminar con las cosas de club iré.

El día se me hizo corto, estire los brazos frente a mí, bostece relajada. Caminando hacia el parque, todos los lugares y casas los conozco de memoria, toda una vida viviendo en ese lugar hace que pueda llegar al parque incluso con los ojos serrados. Recuerdo que siempre que me escapaba de casa porque no soportaba la opresión de mamá, corría sin rumbo, pero a pesar de cuando corriera o avanzara por esas calles siempre llegaba al mismo parque. Para sentarme debajo del mismo árbol. El árbol de la abuela. (Árbol que sobresale por su altura en una de las esquinas del parque)

-ya estoy aquí- susurre sonriente al ingresar al parque pasando por a caja de arena- me siento como en casa- estire los brazos sobre mi cabeza. Como esta atardeciendo ya todos volvieron a casa.

-¿eh?- observe a lo lejos un muchacho sentado bajo el árbol de la abuela-pero si es… - me acerque lentamente-Tokiya- susurre. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? Esta dormido, su cuerpo está apoyado en el árbol. Se ve muy sereno, parece tener un buen sueño. Me puse de cuclillas frente a él. Esta durmiendo con las manos en los bolsillos. El viento soplo con fuerza desordenando nuestro cabello. Tokiya, parecía despertar.

-buenas noches- le sonreí. Me observo sereno, es como si aun no despertara.

-hola- sonrío adormilado. Hace dos días que no lo veía, debe de estar muy ocupado.

-¿Por qué estas durmiendo en un lugar así?- pregunte curiosa. Me observo tranquilo- creo que aun no despiertas del todo- sonreí con los ojos serrados.

-tuve unos problemas familiares- comenzó a narrar Tokiya- necesitaba un lugar pacifico en el cual estar por un tiempo, pensé que si este lugar era tan preciado para ti tal vez podía aclarar mis pensamientos estando aquí- le observe expectante, esta es la primera vez que oigo que Tokiya tiene problemas- cuando llegue me puse a pensar y termine quedándome dormido- concluyo sacándose las manos de los bolsillos.

-ya veo, si no hubiera venido tal vez hubieses dormido hasta el día siguiente- le observe gentilmente, si escapo a un lugar como este sus problemas deben ser bastante molestos.

-puede ser- Tokiya mantenía la vista en un punto fijo, aun parece como si pensara.

-espero que todo se arregle pronto- dije pasivamente- debe ser duro por lo que estas pasando- le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo es- tomo mis manos entre las suyas- no puedo simplemente ignorarlo- dijo algo afectado. Tiro suavemente de mis manos, acercándome a él, me abrazo con fuerza. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, Tokiya? Entrecerré los ojos. Rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, me apretó con fuerza como si necesitara estar así conmigo desde hace tiempo, es casi como si intentara transmitirme su dolor.

-necesito estar así contigo- me explico- necesito tenerte junto a mi- susurro.

-no pienso ir a ningún lado- le tranquilice. Mis manos sobre su pecho, mi cabeza descansando junto a la suya, el olor a su perfume. Me puedo sentir tranquila, como si todo lo que nos rodea desapareciera. Aunque no puedo entender a las personas en ciertas cosas, cuando se trata de dolor puedo comprender como se sienten. Aunque mi sufrimiento y el de Tokiya sean diferentes, puedo sentir como le afecta en estos momentos. No importa si no sé de qué se trata.

Tokiya me aparto de su cuerpo, luego de unos minutos. Afirmo mi rostro con delicadeza y junto nuestras frentes. Cerró los ojos confiado, tiene una expresión serena. Cerré los ojos luego de contemplar su rostro por un par de minutos. Puedo sentir su respiración, la calidez de su rostro, lo suave que es su cabello y sobre todo esa sensación de estar protegida cuando estoy junto a él. "Tokiya" susurre en mi mente.

Llegando el fin de semana, un día después de ese extraño encuentro con Tokiya en el parque, después de todo no quise pedirle que me contara sobre sus problemas, así que no tengo idea de que es lo que lo ha tenido tan preocupado. Esto no es mi imaginación.

Brr… brrr… pude sentir el vibrar de mi celular, lo cogí entre mis manos y lo lleve a mi oído luego de leer el nombre de "Tokiya" en la pantalla.

-diga- conteste aun sabiendo que era él.

-estoy en la esquina- me aviso. Que me espere en ese lugar ha sido idea mía, después de todo no puede verse a la cara con mi padrastro. Si él llegara a reconocerlo Tokiya tendría problemas.

-voy enseguida- corte la llamada. Saque mi abrigo de la cama y baje las escaleras.

-hermana- me detuvo Kaoru- ¿ya te vas?- pregunto inocentemente. Me acerque a él y me incline a su lado.

-voy a juntarme con unos amigos- le informe sonriente- cuida de Aiko mientras no estoy y tal vez te traiga algo- le engañe para que no insistiera en ir conmigo.

-si-contesto emocionado- quisiera una paleta de chocolate- exclamo sonriente.

-bien- conteste. Me coloque unas botas, ya esta anocheciendo.

-ya me voy- avise antes de salir. Camine tranquilamente por la calle frente a la casa. En la esquina Tokiya me esperaba apoyado contra el muro de otra casa.

-buenos días- le salude sonriente.

-buenas- contesto pasivamente. Me sonrío y abrazo con ternura.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte afirmando su chaleco.

-nos esperan en un karaoke- ¿karaoke? ¿Querrán que cante? Sería la primera vez.

-aja-conteste desanimada.

-no te harán cantar si es lo que piensas- me aseguro- solo quieren estar en un lugar donde no haya mucha gente- alzo su mano tomando la mía.

¿Un karaoke? Observe el letrero al llegar, ¿Por qué me presentaría en un lugar así? Aunque con tantos instrumentos en la habitación de Tokiya no me extrañaría que cante. Tokiya hablo con el dependiente, este lugar no me gusta para nada.


	18. Capítulo 18

¿Un karaoke? Observe el letrero al llegar, ¿Por qué me presentaría en un lugar así? Aunque con tantos instrumentos en la habitación de Tokiya no me extrañaría que cante. Tokiya hablo con el dependiente, este lugar no me gusta para nada.

-Haruhi, es por aquí- señalo un pasillo. Wow… cuantas habitaciones. Al parecer todos vienen a estos lugares.

-busca la sala 15- comento Tokiya mirando los números de las puertas.

-¿esta?- señale a la puerta que estaba a mi lado. Sala 15, está llena. No solo los amigos de Tokiya, sino también sus parejas, aunque hay varios chicos solos. Tokiya tomo mi mano y abrió la puerta.

-al fin llegas, Tokiya- saludo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Tokiya estrecho su mano amistosamente.

-Haru-chan, al fin te unes- sonrío Misa-chan al instante.

-si- le sonreí, por esto es que no fuiste al partido-Eisuke, tanto tiempo- le salude, Eisuke siempre estaba tras los pasos de Misa. Tokiya me acerco a sus compañeros.

-este es mi grupo, mis amigos desde la primaria- sonrío amigable- ella es mi novia- estos chicos son…

-pero si es la chica que hablaba con Eisuke en el bar- me señalaron asombrados.

-los pervertidos- dije tapando mi boca y soltando una carcajada- gusto en conocerlos- reí divertida. Eisuke me siguió con una carcajada, Misa y Tokiya se miraron sin entender nada.

-sin duda eres la chica que Eisuke no nos quiso presentar- susurraron molestos- y finalmente resultaste siendo la novia de Tokiya- murmuraron- que injusticia- se cruzaron de brazos haciendo una pataleta de niños. Solo son 9 chicos sin contar a Tokiya ni a Eisuke. Deben ser muy amigables. Entre los chicos solo 5 tienes novias, contando a Misa y a mí. Entre todas las chicas de la habitación se encuentra aquella chica del bar, la que Tokiya consiguió para uno de sus amigos. La chica rubia.

-esto significa que ya no nos ayudaras con las chicas- comento uno de sus amigos sonriente. Estos chicos, todos parecen ser de otro nivel, me refiero a que deben estar en la misma escuela que Tokiya.

-es injusto, ahora solo quedamos 6 sin pareja- señalo uno con la mano.

-eso no es mi culpa- respondió Tokiya irritado- como sea- Tokiya cambio de tema- su nombre es Minami Haruhi, quiero que cuiden de ella- me presento amigablemente. ¿Qué cuiden de mí?

-por supuesto- contestaron al instante.

-la novia del jefe es la novia del jefe- sonrío inocentemente un chico de cabello rojizo.

-¿jefe?- pregunte curiosa.

-te he dicho que no me llames así- Tokiya le pellizco la mejilla antes de golpearlo en la cabeza.

-ah… ¿no lo sabías?- pregunto un chico unos centímetros más alto de que yo, el más pequeño del grupo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Tokiya, es casi como el líder del grupo- abrazo amistosamente un chico con lentes a Tokiya- dependemos de él- Tokiya parecía irritado, intentaba apartarlo de él. Sonreí, al ver la escena, parecen un par de niños.

-Haru-chan- señalo un chico de cabello castaño bastante corto- tienes una linda sonrisa- comento tímidamente.

-gracias- le agradecí sonriente, si Tokiya confía en ellos entonces creo que puedo tratarlos como a Eisuke.

-déjame presentártelos- sugirió Tokiya al lograr apartar al muchacho de lentes- este de aquí- señalo al chico de lentes junto a él- es Kawasawa Hiro- se inclino educadamente- el pequeño de aquí- señalo al chico más pequeño del grupo- es Hyata Kai- tiene muchos amigos- Miyazaki Daisuke- este es el chico que estaba con aquella chica rubia en el bar.

-mucho gusto- interrumpí a Tokiya, mientras me señalaba a un chico rubio.

-él es Tayama Juichi- si puedo memorizar un libro debo ser capaz de memorizar sus nombres- Ui Ken, él que siempre me llama como "jefe"- señalo al chico de cabello rojizo, este sonrío con los ojos cerrados-Sawamura Chuichi, el mas tímido del grupo- señalo a un chico de cabello castaño bastante corto y mejillas ruborizadas, se podría decir que es bastante tierno.

-un gusto- les sonreí.

-el gusto es nuestro- sonrío Juichi-kun. Tokiya tomo mi mano y me llevo al otro lado de la habitación, donde había más amigos de él. Ya veo por lo que tuvo que pasar Misa hace unas semanas.

-Onoe Akihiro y Saeki Rei, de segundo año- señalo a dos chicos con caras similares, pero con diferentes apellidos.

-y por ultimo y el nuevo Sotomura Yui- un chico de cabello claro, con una sonrisa juguetona. De todos los amigos de Tokiya, este no me da confianza.

-un gusto- me alzo la mano, lo observe por unos segundos y estreche su mano.

-el gusto es mio- intente sonreírle.

Tantos nombres y rostros ¿esperaran que me los aprenda todos?

-Haruhi- me saco de mis pensamientos Tokiya- puedes confiar en cualquiera de mis amigos- hizo una pausa- si necesitas algo y no estamos Eisuke ni yo, ellos te ayudaran- comento algo serio- pero, que confié en ellos no significa que puedas estar cariñosamente con ellos- ¿eh? … sentí como si me callera una roca encima. Tokiya sonrío pícaramente.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- pregunte molesta- te odio- di la vuelta y me senté junto a Misa.

-muchos nombres para aprenderlos en una sola noche- sonrío Misa- me he aprendido los nombres, pero sus rostros se me confunden- dijo algo mareada.

-son muchos, pero creo que ya memorice la mitad- dije rendida apoyándome contra el hombro de Misa.

-Haru-chan, bienvenida- sonrío una chica de pelo corto, que tierna- soy Baisotei Yumeko, la novia de Hi-kun o Hiro-kun- la novia del chico de lentes.

-ah… gracias- sonreí tiernamente, la novia de un chico gentil nunca creí que fuera tan amable.

-he mantenido contacto con ella, va en la misma escuela que Eisuke- me informo Misa- Yume-chan es muy linda- Misa abrazo a Yumeko con ternura- no como esas dos- señalo a dos chicas al otro lado de la habitación- no me gusta su actitud- Misa inflo las mejillas como una niña.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte algo dudosa. Misa habla demasiado alto.

-como te lo explico- Misa sostuvo su rostro con la mano pensativa- ah… la rubia es Okimoto Saya, novia de Daisuke- señalo con el dedo a la pareja- ella se dice llamar novia de él, pero está enamorada de Tokiya- la observe poco convencida- es muy obvia solo tienes que mirarla- afirmo mi cabeza guiando mi vista hasta la chica.

-ya entendí- saque sus manos de mi rostro.

-la otra es Azuhara Asuza- dirigió su dedo hacia una chica con melena, cuyo color era idéntico al caramelo- ella es su amiga, es decir cuando Saya llego ella también lo hizo- concluyo Misa.

-ella es la novia de Chuichi-san- termino de hablar Yumeko por Misa.

-pero de las dos preocúpate de Saya- alzo la voz Misa.

-¿y por qué?- pregunte aun sin entender.

-porque ella puede quitarte a Tokiya- me aseguro Misa. ¿Quitarme a Tokiya? Observe el rostro sonriente de Tokiya hablando con sus amigos.

-dime Yume-chan- Misa rompió el silencio- ¿Por qué estas con Hiro-kun?- Yumeko se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-porque me siento protegida a su lado- sonrío tímidamente- antes de estar con él un grupo de chicos siempre me acosaba. Un día Hiro-kun se enfrento a ellos, él me salvo. No es solo eso, sino que en realidad me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él- concluyo tímidamente con el rostro ruborizado.

-qué lindo- señalo Misa conmovida y a punto de soltar el llanto- Haruhi sabe de eso- sonrío animada- ella siempre ha sido acosada por chicos que le piden una cita o incluso un beso- me acerco a ella.

-ya basta, me vas a botar- dije afectada por el abrazo de Misa.

-debe ser difícil estar en escuelas separadas- comento Yumeko.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Misa curiosa soltándome. Waa… caí sobre el suelo.

-porque no sabes lo que hace, con quienes esta y esas cosas- comento mientras me levantaba- ¿no les da algo de miedo?- pregunto avergonzada.

-no- contesto de forma cortante Misa- a decir verdad, si Eisuke me engañara, con la única persona que jamás se lo perdonaría seria con Haruhi- comento cabizbaja- pero eso jamás pasara- sonrío confiada.

-¿y Haru-san?- me observo.

-yo…- hice una pausa para pensar- no lo sé- concluí luego de meditarlo.

-ella es una novata, hablar de amor con ella es un desperdicio- le alivio las cosas Misa, creo que fui poco amigable al responder.

-Haru-chan, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Eisuke sentándose a mi lado.

-bien, es decir, son muchos nombres, pero no me costara aprenderlos- comente- y los amigos de Tokiya son bastante amigables- le avise.

-ya veo- me sonrío.

-¿ellas siempre son así?- pregunte observando a las chicas del otro lado.

-por desgracia, sus rostros son lindos, pero su corazón es venenoso- comento, parece que las conoce.

-te oí- le regaño Misa- ¿así que son lindas?- hizo un puchero.

-pueden serlo, pero nadie le gana a Misa-chan- sonrío tiernamente.

-Eisuke- se lanzo sobre a abrazarlo frente a mi- te amo- lo beso. Están muy cerca, que incomoda situación. Mejor mirar a otro lado.

-te amo- susurro Eisuke al separarse. Misa volvió a sentarse correctamente. Creo que voy a vomitar, este momento es realmente cursi. Si creo que si… tape mi boca y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Necesito un respiro, al estar con demasiadas personas me siento como aprisionada. Cerré los ojos, ¿habrá algún baño? Volví a entrar luego de unos minutos, siento la mente más fresca.

-¿Qué te parece?- escuche a las chicas, ahora están todas sentadas en el mismo lugar.

-es hermoso- la chica rubia alzo la mano mostrando un anillo son una piedra en forma de corazón rojo.

-me lo ha regalado Daisuke por nuestro aniversario- comento animada.

-qué envidia- exclamo risueña Misa, observaba la joya. ¿Es que Misa nunca demuestra lo que en realidad siente? No es sínica, sino que infantil.

-Haru-chan, ven a ver esta hermosa joya- exclamo al verme de vuelta.

-ya la vi- le avise, tanto alboroto por una piedra.

-es hermosa- señalo la chica de cabello color caramelo.

-debe serlo- exclame desanimada.

-¿Qué pasa con ese ánimo?- se dirigió hacia mí la chica rubia- tienes envidia ¿verdad?- comento muy segura acercando la joya hacia mí.

-para nada- dije seriamente, la chica cayó al suelo derrotada.

-¿Qué chica no aprecia este tipo de joyería?- murmuro depresiva.

-la chica que detesta mostrar su interés con cosas materiales- balbucee, la chica me observo poco convencida.

-es cierto, eres extraña- afirmo mientras se levantaba.

-hablas como si ya hubieses escuchado de mi- le avise extrañada.

-estás loca- concluyo. Se dirigió hacia Daisuke y se lanzo en sus brazos. Que chica más extraña, cuando me hablo sentí como si ya supiera de mi. Debo estar soñando.

-Misa-chan, es hora de irnos- le sonrío Eisuke.

-tan temprano- protesto Misa acercándosele.

-van a comenzar a beber, no puedo quedarme y dejar que tengas que cargar luego conmigo- le señalo, Misa acepto su forma de actuar, tomándose de la mano se despidieron de todos los presentes y se retiraron.

-también nos iremos, Haruhi- me aviso Tokiya dos milésimas de segundo después de que se cerrara la puerta detrás de la pareja.

-bien- asentí de inmediato- nos veremos otro día, Yume-chan- le sonreí a mi compañera de asiento.

-por supuesto- acepto.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a casa.

-no creí que fueras a declinar la propuesta de tus amigos por llevarme a casa- le hice una observación.

-dices que no puedo ser un caballero- resumió mi idea sobre él.

-más bien no me lo esperaba- le sonreí, otra vez mintiendo.

-beberé en el cumpleaños de Koto- su hermana pequeña- si es en mi casa no hay nada de malo- afirmo- te quedaras en mi casa esa noche, así que también podrás beber- me invito o mejor dicho me está incitando, lo mire sin expresión- estando conmigo estarás bien- me desordeno el cabello.

-mostraras un mal ejemplo a tu pequeña hermana- lo observe desanimada.

-me deja beber en casa, por alguna razón prefiere que lo haga ahí- comento extrañado.

-te está protegiendo- dije rendida- es bastante obvio, cualquiera se preocuparía sabiendo en las condiciones que volverás a casa- levante nuestras manos para evitar chocar con un niño en su bicicleta.

-supongo que tendrán que pasar tiempo conmigo, aprovechando antes de que me ocurra algo- dijo sin pensar.

-cállate- le interrumpí- no puedo creer que pienses en ese tipo de cosas- le regañe.

-por cierto- cambio de tema- no nos veremos hasta el cumpleaños de Koto- aviso- tengo que preparar un regalo para ella- me observo.

-bien, entonces nos vemos en tres semanas- le sonreí. Si es por Koto-chan está bien.

-podríamos hacer ahora lo que haríamos en las próximas tres semanas- cometo mirando a otro lugar.

-¿Qué se supone que haríamos en ese tiempo?- pregunte curiosa. ¿De qué me hablas?

-lo que hace toda pareja- sonrío, lo observe extrañada- si que eres una novata- me abrazo.

-¿te refieres a lo que pasa después del beso?- pregunte confundida.

-eso creo- susurro en mi oído. Reí, que sea una novata no significa que no sepa ciertas cosas.

Al llegar a casa, abrí la reja con lentitud, no hay nadie en casa. Todas las luces de la casa están apagadas.

-no hay nadie- comente- nos vemos en tres semanas- le sonreí.

-espera- tomo mi mano a medio camino en el jardín, lo observe sorprendida- hoy no nos hemos besado ni una sola vez, eso no me gusta para nada- me observo fijamente.

¿Quiere que lo bese? ¿Por eso ha estado actuando extraño? Por decir extraño me refiero a distante.

-las personas tienen una extraña forma de pedir las cosas- señale rascando mi mejilla- no te entiendo en lo más mínimo- afirme segura- a decir verdad, ¿a esto se le llama romper el ambiente?- pregunte inofensivamente.

-eres extraña, mi pequeña novata- desordeno mi cabello con su mano.

-¡Oye!- conteste molesta.

-a esto se le llama un beso robado- se acercó rápidamente, sin que me diera cuenta ya me estaba besando- a esto un beso apasionado- Tokiya abrió mi boca con sus labios y dulce aunque opresivamente introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Cerré los ojos, no le temo a nada.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello, ese cabello suave que cae sobre su frente. Tokiya llevo sus manos hasta mi cuello, cruzándolas en mi espalda. Apoyo su cuerpo sobre el mío aprisionándome. Pesa, perdí el equilibrio en cosa de segundos, físicamente no soy para nada fuerte. Caímos sobre el césped de mamá, encima de sus flores favoritas. Tokiya cayó sobre mí, con sus manos protegió mi cabeza.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto al levantar un poco el peso que ejercía su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-sí, aunque pesas- le avise. Tokiya sonrío gentilmente y volvió a cargar su cuerpo contra el mío, aunque no del todo. Me beso en los labios, jugando con su lengua apreso la mía. Bajo la cabeza besando mi cuello. –Hace cosquillas- me queje sonriente de inmediato. Tokiya bajo aún más besando mi clavícula, a centímetros de mi pecho. Mantuve los ojos cerrados. Introdujo sus manos bajo mi ropa, solo acaricio mi vientre, sus manos como siempre frías. Suspire, no puedo creer que mi cuerpo este tan tranquilo. Tokiya saco las manos de mi cuerpo y bajo mi ropa. Levanto la cabeza besando nuevamente mi boca. Con suavidad guio las manos hasta mi cintura y me levanto junto con él del suelo, sentándonos sobre el pasto. Impulsivamente lo abrase con fuerza cuando separo sus manos de mi espalda y sus labios de los míos.

-esto es el comienzo para ir más lejos- susurro en mi oído- eso no pasara- me aseguro- quiero hacerlo cuando sientas algo por mí- abrí los ojos observando la calle- algo más, no quiero simplemente gustarte- hizo una pausa- para ser una novata, piensas mucho- concluyo apagando su voz en la oscuridad de la noche.

-"las palabras dicen lo que el corazón no siente"- rompí el silencio luego de unos minutos- lo leí en un libro sicológico, pero no lo pude entender- le informe. Tokiya me apretó entre sus brazos, no duele, pero no deja que me mueva.

-te extrañare- Tokiya me hablo un poco más fuerte, la delicadeza de su voz me recuerda a la abuela. Aunque es solo por este momento, porque no puedo verlo como la abuela.

-yo también- susurre. Creo que esa frase se refiere a que las personas nunca pueden expresar las cosas que dicen literalmente. Pero siempre he podido demostrar mi desprecio y resentimiento de manera literal. Creo que soy a la mas que le falta sentido común.

-te llamare por las noches- hizo una pausa- cualquier cosa que pase Eisuke me avisara al instante- me aseguro- procura no meterte en un lio- se apartó de mi sonriente.

-antes de que llegaras, ya sabía cuidarme sola- le hable seriamente.

-entiendo- asintió Tokiya.

-entonces te veré en 3 semanas- hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Me siento extraña, me deje caer sobre mi cama, Tokiya ya se ha ido, pero aun siento sus manos y labios sobre mí. Odio esto, de alguna forma.


	19. Capítulo 19

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última noche que vi a Tokiya, resulta extraño extrañar a alguien y pensar ¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo en este momento? En ocasiones mientras estudio o platico con Misa, Tokiya viene a mi mente. Aunque piense en él de vez en cuando, estar sola me ayuda a concentrarme en mis estudios, sin embargo nunca he dejado los estudios por él. Sin importar lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, por una razón que no conozco ni entiendo permaneceré con Tokiya, eso es lo que más deseo en estos momentos, tampoco sé porque esto lo haría solo con él. Lo he meditado todo este tiempo, cuando Tokiya se aleja, todo lo que no entiendo y desconozco se aclara ante mis ojos. Cuando vuelve me confundo, no sé lo que quiero o lo que desecharía.

Una noche, cerca de las 2 de la madrugada…

Rrrr… Rrrr… sonó el vibrador del celular sobre mi escritorio.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- me levante adormilada. Tome el celular entre mis manos con torpeza.

Me desvanecí sobre la cama, esto me molesta. Conteste el celular y lo lleve hasta mi oído.

-diga- conteste bostezando.

-soy Tokiya- respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea. ¿Tokiya? El sueño desapareció repentinamente.

-Tokiya- conteste animada.

-hola, perdón por llamar tan temprano- se disculpó- pero tenía que escuchar tu voz- dio una risita al otro lado de la línea.

-¿estás tan aburrido?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-para nada- contesto inmediatamente- solo recordaba ciertas cosas que pasaron hace unos tres meses y eso me recordó que no te he llamado- parecía divertido.

-es verdad esta es la primera vez que me llamas- dije forzando la voz para parecer molesta.

-lo siento, es que de regalo de Koto me ha tenido ocupado- se excusó- en este momento me he dado un respiro-

-ya veo- ¿Qué es exactamente el regalo? ¿De qué se trata?

-la verdad es que se me acabaron las ideas y buscaba inspiración- confeso. ¿Inspiración?

-¿me buscas a mí para inspirarte?- pregunte confundida observando el techo de mi habitación.

-algo así- tardo en responder- ahora que recuerdo, Koto quiere verte dos días antes de su cumpleaños- hizo una pausa- estando tan cerca su cumpleaños no pude decirle que no- intento explicar. ¿Pensara que me negare?

-bien, ¿Dónde? Y a ¿qué hora?- pregunte sin vacilar.

-en mi casa al medio día- contesto al instante.

-ahí estaré- sonreí.

-te estaré esperando- rio Tokiya.

-creí que me juntaría con Koto- entrecerré los ojos irritada. Como siempre se burla de mí, sonreí.

-lo harás, solo que te quiero ver antes- hizo una pausa- no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de verte- exclamo animado.

-ya es muy tarde- le avise- ¿no tienes clase mañana?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-sí, la escuela es una molestia cuando tienes novia- exclamo irritado. Reí.

-el tiempo no te cambia para nada- reí dulcemente- en serio, es mucho mejor así- limpie mi ojo que lloraba de la alegría. Parezco una niña.

-me siento como hace ocho años- confesé sin pensar.

-eso es bueno- comento cariñosamente.

Hace frio, ha estado lloviendo estos últimos días, hoy me juntare con Koto, pero primero debo pasar a ver a Tokiya. Observe la puerta de entrada a la casa de Kunosoki, esta casa, sin duda que me hace sentirme extraña. No encajo para nada en este lugar. Toque el timbre. Pasaron cinco minutos. ¿No hay nadie? Volví a tocar. Decir que me estará esperando y no estar, esto me molesta. Toque dos veces seguidas el timbre. Tokiya, ¿me estás jugando alguna broma? Toque insistentemente el timbre. Esto me molesta. Pensándolo he tocado más de treinta veces el timbre sin respuesta, pero creo que seguiré insistiendo. Luego de unos segundos de tocar caprichosamente el timbre, la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

-eras tú- cerré los ojos sorprendida al ver a Tokiya tan agotado.

-¿me dijiste que viniera o no?- pregunte verdaderamente molesta.

-lo siento- susurro- es que nunca escucho los timbres- intento explicarme.

-Tokiya- le llame la atención- ya han pasado treinta minutos desde que llegue- alce la voz irritada- esto sí que me molesta, si no fuera impulsiva ya me habría ido- suspire tranquilizándome un poco.

-sin importar nada esperaste por mí- alzo su mano sobre mi nuca, llevando mi rostro hacia adelante y él inclinándose me beso repentinamente. Cerré los ojos aun disgustada, al cerrarlos relaje mi rostro y respondí a este beso tan precipitado. Por Dios, empuje el cuerpo de Tokiya con fuerza. Me separe de él unos metros.

-¿Qué es esto?- pensé. Mi corazón se acelera abruptamente, mi rostro arde y una extraña sensación se apodera de mis mejillas. Tokiya me observaba confundido.

Di la vuelta evitando su rostro, lleve la mano a mi pecho. Mi corazón está muy agitado, siento algo muy parecido a las náuseas. Algo molesta en mí estómago. ¿A esto le llaman mariposas en el estómago?


	20. Capítulo 20

**III.-**

**-Haruhi- Arata acerco su silla a mi escritorio- tengo curiosidad- a poyo los brazos en mi escritorio- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de tu novio?- pregunto observándome seriamente a los ojos.**

**-¿Qué me gusta de Tokiya?- me pregunte a mí misma- ahora que lo preguntas- hice una pausa pensando, que difícil pregunta- te mentiría si lo comenzara a describir o una sola cosa que me llame la atención- observe el techo- creo que para ser sincera contigo y conmigo misma… debo decir que- suspire- no tengo idea- lo observe rendida. **

**-¿estás con él, pero no sabes por qué?- alzo un poco la voz boquiabierto- se podría decir que estas con él solo por estarlo- comento con el ceño fruncido.**

**-eso no suena bien- susurre. **

**-para nada, tal vez por eso las chicas se enojaron tanto cuando supieron lo suyo- exclamo de manera forzada.**

**-lo que ellas digan o hagan no me interesa- comente algo molesta, esas chicas me han estado mirando raro desde el partido de baloncesto, pensando en eso debo ir a practicar hoy. Suspire rendida, ya no puedo hacer nada.**

**-dime Arata- nuestros ojos se encontraron- ¿Qué es lo que debería sentir?- pregunte seriamente.**

**-¿sentir?- Arata se sorprendió un poco, rasco su mejilla con el dedo índice- eso es difícil- **

**-solo a ti te lo puedo preguntar- confesé, Misa se molestara si se lo pregunto a ella. Arata se ruborizo un poco.**

**-pues… alegría, nerviosismo- hablo tímidamente- algo como mariposas en el estómago- ¿Qué?**

**-¿Qué?- alce la voz- la gente sí que es extraña, ¿mariposas? ¿Cómo se supone que se siente?- le interrogue. Que concepto más estúpido.**

**-bueno, es como si algo se moviera en tu interior, mariposas que revolotean en tu interior- concluyo. Arata no explica nada bien.**

**I.-**

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Tokiya a mi espalda.

-no- negué con la cabeza. Si Tokiya me gusta, si soy su novia y ya lo he besado antes. ¿Por qué siento esto ahora? ¿Por qué me da vergüenza y mi corazón pareciera que doliera? Creo que en realidad he sido de piedra.

Tokiya camino hacia mí. Sentí sus pasos acercándose. Verle me da miedo. Apreté los puños. Tokiya coloco su pecho en mi espalda, su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y entrelazo los dedos de nuestras manos izquierdas. Apreté su mano. Sin moverme de mi lugar le observe hacia arriba. Tokiya se mantenía serio. Otra vez, estoy confundida.

-¿sucede algo?- susurro, desvié la mirada hacia adelante. Soy una estúpida.

-Tokiya- susurre- nunca te alejes de mi- cerré los ojos con fuerza, la extraña sensación volvía. Mi cuerpo está temblando.

-Haruhi, ¿aun te gusto?- pregunto precipitadamente, sentí como su mano se separaba de la mía, abrí los ojos sorprendida. Logre afirmar la mano de Tokiya con fuerza.

-más que nunca- confesé, que me sucede, estoy realmente nerviosa. Cerré nuevamente los ojos, esto es suficiente para que él se moleste conmigo.

Los brazos de Tokiya rodearon mi cuerpo, mi mano aún estaba entrelazada con la de él, su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro. Otra vez mariposas en el estómago. ¿Esto es lo que siente Misa cuando abraza a Eisuke? Me gustaría saber si lo que siento está bien.

-entonces-Tokiya hizo una pausa- por favor, nunca te alejes de mi- susurro, dio un pequeño beso en mi cuello, observe el piso y lleve mi mano hasta su cabello. Es como si no pudiera asimilar que Tokiya aún está aquí.

-¡Tokiya!- llamo alguien dentro de la casa, la voz de una mujer. Tokiya levanto la cabeza y dio la vuelta. Sin soltar mi mano camino hasta adentrarse a la sala.

-madre, ella es Minami Haruhi- levante la cabeza al instante, estábamos en una habitación rosa, una mujer bastante joven junto a Koto, sentadas ambas sobre la cama- es mi novia- me presento, su madre, es muy linda y joven. Una mujer delgada, cabello oscuro al igual que Tokiya. Por el contrario al cabello café claro de Koto.

-¿así que ella es la chica de la que tanto me han hablado ustedes dos?- pregunto curiosa levantándose de la cama.

-es un gusto poder conocer a la madre de Tokiya- incline la cabeza formalmente.

-el gusto es mío, le he dicho a Tokiya que quería conocerte desde hace mucho- sonrío amablemente. Se adelantó hasta estar unos pasos frente a mí. Tomo mi barbilla levantando mi rostro. ¿Eh?

-una chica muy linda ¿cierto?- pregunto Koto. La madre de Tokiya me observo fijamente, que vergüenza.

-sí, tus rasgos, los he visto antes- cometo- aunque por tu apellido, debe ser solo coincidencia- soltó mi rostro. Impulsivamente le sonreí.

-¿Qué piensas madre?-pregunto Tokiya.

-es muy linda, me han hablado tan bien de ti- la observe expectante- me alegra de que Tokiya te tenga de novia- sonrío dulcemente.

-te lo dije- rio Koto- Haruhi- llamo mi atención- vamos, es hora de ir de compras- levanto los brazos enérgica.

-bien- conteste sonriente-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunte curiosa. Así que para ir de compras me invito.

-donde podamos encontrar un vestido para mi cumpleaños- sonrío Koto.

-conozco un buen lugar- recordé haber visto unos vestidos hermosos en la tienda que Yuzu-chan trabaja con mis primas.

Luego de eso nos despedimos y recorrimos la ciudad en auto. Hasta llegar a la tienda de ropa de mis primas.

-Haruhi, viniste- corrió a abrazarme Yuzu-chan al verme entrar.

-vine por un vestido- le explique, Yuzu poso su vista sobre Koto- ella es Koto-chan, la hermana de Tokiya- la presente y dirigiéndome hacia Koto, exclame- ella es Yuzu-chan mi prima- concluí.

-veo que ya conoces a su familia, ustedes dos están muy cercanos- me susurro Yuzu-chan.

-por supuesto- contesto Koto por mí- siempre es bueno salir con la novia de mi hermano- confeso sonriente.

-¿QUÉEEEEE…?- grito exageradamente Yuzu-chan- ¿son novios?- asentí con la cabeza al igual que Koto- eso… eso es…- hizo una pausa- ¡genial!- exclamo muy animada.

-¿verdad?- sonrío Koto.

-por supuesto- tomo aire Yuzu- las familias se juntan-

-venimos por un vestido- cambie de tema- ¿aun tienen los blancos?- pregunte curiosa.

-¿los que te enseñe en las vacaciones?- pregunto pensativa- vi uno en el almacén, vamos a ver- nos invitó a pasar.

Nos sentamos a esperar por Yuzu.

-oye… Haruhi- balbuceo Koto a mi lado- ayer, mientras estaba en el cuarto de mi hermano, pude notar que tiene puntos en su vientre- hizo una pausa preocupada- ¿sabes lo que le paso?-su voz se apagó extrañamente.

-eso fue, por protegerme a mí- confesé, Koto me observo pasmada- entiendo si te molestas conmigo, nunca quise que Tokiya se entrometiera en mis problemas familiares- observe a un lado sin expresión.

-él… por ayudarme a… mí, también ha salido… herido- tartamudeo- también… he sido una tonta- agacho la cabeza.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunte seriamente, Koto levanto la cabeza con los ojos irritados.

-papá, nunca me ha querido- confeso con la voz rasposa- dice que soy demasiado buena, que la hija de un hombre como él debería ser más competitiva y orgullosa- hizo una pausa, recupero el aliento- mi hermano siempre me defiende, pero… por mi culpa siempre tiene problemas- concluyo adolorida.

Alce la mano tocando con gentileza su cabeza.

-entiendo lo que se siente- es casi igual…- no conozco a mi padre y mi madre hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente de haberme tenido- a lo que a mí me pasa.

-lo encontré- canto victoriosa Yuzu, enseño el vestido blanco con bordados de flores en el escote.

-es muy lindo- exclamo Koto encantada- voy a ver cómo me queda- corrió hacia los vestidores.

-y este es para ti, Haruhi- me enseño un vestido azul, sencillo, pero hermoso- un regalo de tus primas por tu noviazgo- sonrío.

-gracias- lo tome encantada-es perfecto- sonreí. Tokiya desde mucho antes tuvo que pasar de problema tras problema, por eso es que no le daba importancia a mis disculpas o si salía lastimado. ¿Es el padre de Tokiya una persona tan exigente?

-¿Cómo me queda?- pregunto Koto saliendo del vestidor. Eso fue rápido.

-perfecto- Yuzu hablo al mismo tiempo que yo. Le queda muy bien.

"Poco a poco ¿podría ser amor lo que florece en mi interior?"

Fui una tonta, no debí de haberme precipitado en responderle a Tokiya, no sentía casi nada en ese momento. Lo que pensé que sentía es insignificante comparado a este dolor en el pecho cada vez que lo veo. Mi propio corazón me señala el camino. No sabía que tenía "corazón", desde pequeña el corazón solo me servía como una bomba para impulsar mi sangre alrededor del cuerpo. Pensar que puede sobresaltarse así solo viendo el rostro de Tokiya entre la gente, sinceramente me asusta. Me da miedo, podría pasar por su lado e ignorarlo, pero el "corazón" me hace detenerme a su lado y exigir su protectora mano.


	21. Capítulo 21

Hoy es… el cumpleaños de Koto, la hermana pequeña de Tokiya. Después de tanto discutir con Yuzu-chan por el regalo de Koto, nos decidimos por dos vestidos de la tienda. Uno floreado y otro amarillo, ambos regalos de parte de Yuzu y mío.

Llegue a casa luego de baloncesto, me duche y vestí el vestido blanco que Yuzu-chan me había regalado hace tiempo (cuando le regalo el vestido rojo para su cita con un amigo de Yuzu), perfecto para esta ocasión, ya que Koto quería que las mujeres vistieran de blanco y los chico de negro. Creo que algo tenía que ver con el tema de casarse, típico pensamiento de una chica, pero ¿Por qué es tan importante?

Casarse con alguien, tener hijos, volver a una casa donde te quieran, dormir todas las noches junto al "hombre que amas" ¿ser como mamá? A pesar de que no quiere a su primera hija, si yo no existiera su vida sería así. Cuando pequeña siempre quise dejarla en paz, volvía a la casa de la abuela. Escapar de casa como cuando era pequeña, sin nadie que te detenga o devuelva a casa de mamá, es lo que he querido los últimos ocho años.

Tome el metro hacia casa de Tokiya, ignore a unos chicos que intentaron hablarme. Que molesto. Al llegar me encontré en la puerta con Koto, que corrió a abrasarme.

-ten- le ofrecí la bolsa del regalo- de Yuzu y mío- le sonreí dulcemente-Koto-chan… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- la abrase tiernamente.

-gracias- respondió animada- vamos- tomo mi mano- mi hermano quiere verte- ¿a mí? Corrió por la casa, al estar con tacos fuimos algo torpes.

-dijo que te trajera aquí a penas llegaras- me explico enseñándome la puerta de la habitación de Tokiya- yo iré a afinar unos detalles y luego acompañare a mamá a ver el pastel- abrió la puerta de la habitación- nos vemos luego- me dio un empujón hacia la habitación.

Cerró la puerta a mi espalda. Otra vez aquí, en la habitación de Tokiya. ¿Está bien que este aquí? Observe el cuerpo de Tokiya sobre la cama, boca abajo. "está dormido" seguro que se quedó toda la noche ocupado en el regalo de Koto. Me senté en la silla del escritorio y me quede observándolo dormir. ¿Estará bien que este aquí? Observe a un lado, oh… una guitarra eléctrica. Me levante y me dirigí hacia ella. Siempre he querido poder tocar una, como los chicos de la escuela. Oh… también tiene un violín, observe el escritorio. Con tantos instrumentos, lo único que se me ocurre es que el regalo sea una canción.

-aunque no me lo puedo imaginar- sonreí. Tokiya ¿cantando?, aunque tampoco me lo podía imaginar besando a alguien y ya me ha besado muchas veces. Por eso es que siempre pierdo en las apuestas. Di la vuelta y me acerque a la cama, alce la mano, pero antes de tocar el rostro de Tokiya di la vuelta y volví a sentarme sobre la silla. Quería tocarlo, pero…

-¿hace cuánto que estas aquí?- pregunto Tokiya, asustándome.

-desde hace unos minutos- dije recuperando el aliento- me asustaste- le avise.

-eso pasa cuando miras a una persona tan fijamente- me regaño, nuestros ojos se encontraron en ese momento- ven aquí- se sentó sobre la cama y alzo la mano. Dude unos segundos antes de levantarme de la silla y acercarme a él. Tome su mano con lentitud y lo observe a los ojos en todo momento. Tiro de mi mano, estiro su cuerpo sobre la cama, caí sobre él.

-tu cara está más roja que antes- tomo mi rostro con las manos. Mi cuerpo está sobre el suyo.

-me caí en baloncesto- mentí, eso es imposible, sonreí. Mi cabello caía sobre el contorno de su rostro.

-te ves linda de blanco- me observo fijamente- demasiado ordenada para mi gusto- coloco su mano en mi hombro- ¿Qué te parece si te desordeno un poco?- pregunto deslizando el tirante de mi hombro. ¿Eh?

-Tokiya- susurre.

Toc- toc, golpearon a la puerta. Tokiya volvió el tirante a su lugar.

-Tokiya-kun, su padre le llama, está en la línea dos-dijo una mujer tras la puerta.

-ok- contesto Tokiya. Comencé a levantarme con lentitud. Tokiya sonrío divertido y se levantó rápidamente besándome en la mejilla. Me levante por completo, Tokiya alzo la mano al pasar junto a mí, dándome un pequeño golpecito en la mejilla. Camino hasta la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Suspire estirándome sobre la cama de Tokiya, un poco más y le digo a Tokiya que estaba lista o algo así. Cubrí mis ojos con mí ante brazo, soy tan impulsiva. "Tokiya, me confundes más que nunca" cerré los ojos y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Oh… me quede dormida, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Di la vuelta en la cama. Abrí los ojos con lentitud.

-Tokiya- le llame al verlo.

-¿mmm?- contesto. Me levante rascando mis ojos con la palma de la mano. Lo observe adormilada. Estaba vestido de negro, de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿de negro?- lo único blanco es la camisa.

-Koto quiere que sea así- comento molesto- solo porque es su cumpleaños, no significa que nos debe obligar a hacer esto- acomodo la camisa.

-se ve bien- sonreí.

-vamos, la fiesta ya comenzó- tomo mi mano levantándome de la cama, acaricio mi mejilla y arreglo el cabello sobre mi hombro.

Caminamos por la casa, hasta llegar al jardín. Wow… que hermosa decoración, como pensé todos de negro y blanco.

-vamos- tomo mi mano y me ayudo a bajar las escaleras- Eisuke, está por allá- señalo una mesa lejos del escenario- debo hacer algunas cosas antes, ¿puedes ir sola?- susurro en mi oído.

-por supuesto- conteste inmediatamente- no soy una niña- entrecerré los ojos.

-me reuniré contigo en unos minutos- no observo mi rostro, su mirada se dirigía a unas chicas a lo lejos.

-entiendo- comente molesta al ver a esas chicas- haz lo que quieras- solté su mano precipitadamente y camine hasta Eisuke. Vaya, la molestia de que otras lo miren o él mire a otras no ha cambiado.

-Haru-chan- sonrieron todos al verme.

-hola- les salude a todos. Todos los amigos de Tokiya están aquí y también sus novias.

-Haru-chan, lo mejor de todo viene al final- comento emocionado Hiro (chico con lentes).

-ustedes siempre pensando en eso- comento irritado Hyata (chico de casi mi estatura).

-¿no bebes?- le pregunte al instante.

-no, soy el único del grupo que no lo hace- hablo entre dientes- hasta las chicas beben- entrecerró sus ojos.

-yo tampoco bebo- le sonreí.

-entonces nos reiremos de las estupideces que dicen- sonrío- el más gracioso es Daisuke- me señalo al muchacho con su novia. El muchacho no le dio mucha importancia.

-si- respondí animada.

-hermana- alguien hablo a mi espalda ¿a quién llaman? Di la vuelta- te traje pastel- Koto me ofreció un plato- chocolate, tu favorito- sonrío al momento en que lo recibí.

-gracias- le sonreí.

-¡eres muy cercana a Koto-chan!- Misa hizo su observación- ¿Dónde está ese pastel?-Misa se dirigió a Koto.

-cerca del escenario- respondió Koto inocentemente.

-que linda es la hermana de Tokiya- callo Misa abatida por la mirada inocente de Koto-bien- se armó de energía- es hora de ir por ese paste- tomo mi mano y me llevo con ella por obligación.

-espera- dije a mitad de camino-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que te acompañe?- pregunte haciendo puchero.

-porque Eisuke estaba divirtiéndose con Hiro-kun- comento sin soltar mi mano- y no quise molestarlo- protegí mi plato con pastel al pasar junto a un grupo de chicas de la edad de Koto. Wow… tiene muchas amigas. Pero aquí no solo hay gente joven, sino que muchos hombres que parecen ser directores de grandes empresas. Esto no me gusta, siento como si sobrara.

En el trayecto pude observar a Tokiya conversando con unas chicas de la edad de Koto y unas más o menos de mi edad.

-son hijas de los empresarios- me aseguro Misa parando bruscamente- Tokiya-kun está obligado a hablarles- me intento explicar- no te inquietes- me observo curiosa.

-no lo hago- le asegure- solo observaba, hay muchas cosas que llaman mi atención, no pensaba en Tokiya- comente seriamente.

-ahh… eres tan difícil de molestar y celar- se quejó Misa.

-no puedo estar celosa sin razón- le asegure- además, ¿no hablas siempre de confianza en la pareja y amigos? Que sin eso no se podían mantener en el tiempo- pregunte repitiendo lo que Misa me había dicho hace unos años y que por alguna razón era lo único que le había escuchado.

-Haruhi-se abalanzo sobre mi Misa con los ojos llorosos- no puedo creer que después de que ignorabas mis palabras de amor, en realidad me escucharas todo el tiempo- me abrazo opresiva.

-cuidado… tengo aun el pastel- alce la mano con cuidado para no botarlo.

-es que no lo puedo creer- corrió una lagrima por la mejilla de Misa. EXAGERA.

-siempre pensé que no te importaba en lo más mínimo, por eso nunca me ponías atención- la observe sorprendida.

-¿en serio?- pregunte boquiabierta- siempre te pongo atención en lo que hablas, excepto cuando hablabas mucho de "amor"- le avise.

-no lo sabía- me abrazo- nunca se me paso por la cabeza que me escuchabas- oculto su rostro en mi hombro. ¿Qué hago?

-Misa, estamos al medio de un salón, ¿podríamos ir por ese pastel?- intente convencerla, en una situación así, no sé qué hacer.

-si- asintió Misa- solo que… esto me hace realmente feliz- me sonrío separándose y limpiando sus lágrimas- encontremos ese pastel- animo.

Misa, no creí que luego de tantos años juntas, me vieras de esa forma tan fría. Pero a pesar de que te sentías rechazada por mí, nunca dijiste nada o te quejaste. Misa, eres una de las personas que no soportaría perder.

Ya de vuelta en la mesa de los amigos de Tokiya, nos sentamos alrededor a comer el pastel.

-esta delicioso- afirmo Misa tomando otro trozo de pastel.

-lamento interrumpir la fiesta, pero…- interrumpió la tranquilidad del ambiente Tokiya, sobre el escenario- hace mucho le prometí a mi hermana que su regalo sería algo que pudiera sentir solo en el corazón- Tokiya tomo la guitarra eléctrica que horas antes había observado en su habitación- así que… como lo prometí, esta canción es para Koto-chan- Tokiya se hizo a un lado y dejo que otro chico tomara el micrófono principal.

-valla dejara que el otro chico cante- suspiro Hiro- es un gran hermano- concluyo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte curiosa. La música comenzó a sonar, Tokiya tocaba la guitarra de una forma asombrosa.

-el chico que hace la voz principal- Hiro lo apunto con el dedo- a Koto-chan le ha gustado desde pequeña, tiene la misma edad de Tokiya, por lo que a él nunca le gustó la idea, pero…- suspiro nuevamente.

-Tokiya le pidió que viniera y cantara la canción que él escribió- interrumpió Eisuke. Así que esto es lo que Tokiya ha estado haciendo estas últimas semanas. Por eso es que necesitaba inspirarse.

No puedo recordar las palabras que usa, pero el mensaje de la canción es más o menos "te protegeré, hasta que el día se vuelva noche, por siempre. No importa lo que otros puedan decir, siempre seremos tu y yo. Un pacto de sangre eterno."

Es una canción hermosa, Koto está muy emocionada, al punto de llorar. Aunque Tokiya solo haga de segunda voz, cada palabra es solo Tokiya.

-Wow… es increíble- sonreí dulcemente. Tokiya siempre me está sorprendiendo.

La canción de Tokiya termino en aplausos y un tierno abrazo con Koto, esta sollozaba en los brazos de su hermano.

-Haru-chan- me llamo Misa- ¿quieres ir por mas pastel?- pregunto encantada a penas termino el trozo que tenía en el plato.

-bien- le sonreí rendida.

Otra vez caminando hacia el escenario, evitando a la gente al pasar.

-¡Hey tú!- me detuvo un muchacho a mitad de camino, obstruyendo mi paso- ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto directamente. Observe a su lado el cuerpo de Misa desaparecer entre la gente. Por favor, no otra vez,

-no, gracias- le respondí directamente, intente ser lo más pacifica que pude.

-solo es una canción- dijo casi ordenándomelo.


	22. Capítulo 22

-no me hagas repetirlo con palabras más fuertes- le amenace. Di un paso al lado y lo evite al caminar dirigiendo mi vista al escenario.

-solo es una canción- afirmo mi muñeca, ¿tanto desea bailar?

-no…- intente soltarme, tiene mucha fuerza.

-no la toques- una mano sostuvo la muñeca del muchacho, liberando la mía- si ella desea bailar, lo hará conmigo- observe la espalda de Tokiya. ¿En qué momento había llegado? Tokiya soltó bruscamente el brazo del muchacho.

-¿y quién eres tú?- pregunto el muchacho molesto.

-mi novio- afirme confiada, la primera vez que llamaba a Tokiya de esa forma. Tokiya me sonrío dulcemente.

-ya oíste- Tokiya volvió su vista al muchacho, este rasco su cabeza y nos dio la espalda.

-menos mal- suspire-gracias- le sonreí.

-¿Por qué agradeces por algo así?- pregunto sin expresión.

-porque nunca antes alguien había interferido cuando esto pasaba- confesé.

-mm- Tokiya no supo que responder-¿Cómo estuvo la canción?- pregunto cambiando de tema. Sonreí de inmediato.

-me encanto- reí con los ojos cerrados. Sentí la mano de Tokiya en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos, Tokiya sonreía mientras me observaba. Al verlo me ruborice de inmediato. Este sentimiento, nuevamente aflorando. Mi corazón se estremece al ver el rostro de Tokiya sonriéndome.

-Haru-chan- interrumpió alguien a mi espalda.

-¿Misa?- di la vuelta avergonzada.

-te traje pastel- me ofreció un plato con un gran trozo de pastel- Tokiya-kun, si hubiese sabido que estarías aquí te hubiese traído un trozo- suspiro.

-este trozo es más que suficiente para los dos- murmure observando el trozo que me había traído. Es demasiado para mí.

-bien, entonces me lo darás en la boca- se burló Tokiya.

-oh… pero que linda propuesta- le brillaron los ojos a Misa.

-¿y no puedes comer solo?- hice un puchero a Tokiya.

-Haru-chan, momentos así son los que reviven el amor- expreso Misa como si fuera mi sensei.

-¿amor?- pregunte decepcionada. No, no lo conozco.

-o ¿tú recibirás el pastel de mi parte?- pregunto Tokiya levantando mi barbilla con la mano.

-no te burles de mi- me aleje al instante.

-Haru-chan, tienes tanto que aprender- Misa coloco la palma de su mano sobre mi hombro.

-por eso es mi pequeña novata- rio Tokiya. Lo observe molesta, siempre llamándome de esa forma, aunque sea verdad me molesta.

-a cambio de lo de hace un rato- sonrío Tokiya de manera burlesca- tendrás que darme en la boca- Tokiya afirmo mi muñeca y me obligo a caminar hasta la mesa del grupo de Tokiya.

-no quiero- me negué ya sentada junto a Tokiya.

-entonces te hare bailar-me aseguro decidido.

-¿bailar?- observe a las parejas abrazadas, en lo que parecía una pista de baile.

-¿y?- pregunto Tokiya extorsionándome.

-maldito- susurre tímidamente, le ofrecí un pedazo de chocolate, alzando la cuchara a la altura de su boca. Logre ver la sonrisa victoriosa de Tokiya antes de aceptar el trozo de chocolate.

-te odio- susurre, ofreciéndole otro trozo.

-te escuche- susurro aceptando el segundo trozo.

-idiota- volví a insultarlo entre susurros- no puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer esto- balbuce molesta, agachando un poco la cabeza.

-oh… soy tan malo contigo- dijo sarcásticamente. Lleve un trozo de pastel a mi boca.

-opresor, abusador- comente irritada, la verdad es que aunque me obligara a darle de comer, por una extraña razón todas las parejas estaban bailando y los solteros con chicas desconocidas. Pero siempre nos observaba gente, Tokiya es demasiado popular.

-tirano, severo, engreído- alce la voz molesta. Ofreciéndole un pequeño trozo de pastel.

-estoy harto- pronuncio tranquilamente Tokiya. Bruscamente tomo mi nuca y me acerco con fuerza. Me beso a la fuerza, estaba tan asombrada que no pude cerrar los ojos. Sentí su lengua entrando a mi boca, cerré los ojos con fuerza, estoy avergonzada. Por favor, no.

Tokiya afirmaba mi nuca firmemente sin dañarme, abrí los ojos por inercia, Tokiya me observaba. Apreté los ojos con fuerza nuevamente, mi rostro arde más que antes. Aunque quisiera separarme de él, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo en este momento. Se separó unos centímetros, aunque no me besaba, aún estaba demasiado cerca.

-ya obtuviste tu castigo- susurro, abrí los ojos- ¿ya estas satisfecha?- pregunto acercándose unos centímetros. Aunque me molesta su actitud, no puedo evitarlo. Me acerque y lo bese afirmando suavemente su cabello con mi mano. Esto es lo que te ganas por molestarme. Idiota. Un poco torpe, introduje mi lengua en su boca, estoy realmente avergonzada. Esto es realmente extraño, después de todo, pase lo que pase, Tokiya siempre se sale con la suya. Solté la cuchara sobre la mesa y coloque la mano en la mejilla de Tokiya. Ya es suficiente.

Me separe torpemente, avergonzada lo observe a los ojos.

-eso estuvo muy bien- sonrío Tokiya.

-no pasara nunca más- balbucee.

-Tokiya- grito enérgico Chuichi (amigo de Tokiya, con el pelo castaño bastante corto), observe a otro lado, estaba demasiado ruborizada para que sus amigos me vieran.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto seriamente.

-es la hora feliz- exclamo- mira lo que tengo- di la vuelta, Chuichi enseñaba una botella de sake.

-¿tan temprano?- pregunte- dijeron que lo harían después de la fiesta- les avise confundida.

-¿Qué hora crees que es?-me pregunto Tokiya- dormiste la mitad de la fiesta- me aviso.

-¿porque la regañas?- pregunto Eisuke, llegando a nuestro lado- dormiste junto a ella toda la tarde- comento sonriente.

-¿en serio?- pregunte asombrada.

-si- asintió Eisuke. Ni siquiera lo sentí, es decir que si Eisuke no lo dice, nunca me hubiese enterado.

-no es asunto tuyo- se levantó Tokiya amenazante.

-lo es, siendo ella la amiga de Misa- sonrío Eisuke. Tokiya camino hasta donde Eisuke, parece molesto.

-se supone que deberías apoyarme a mi- Tokiya le dio un golpe en la cabeza- tus amigos son primero- le regaño. Eisuke acaricio su cabeza.

-lo sé, lo sé- rio Eisuke. Qué extraña forma de ser amigos. Aun así se nota que se estima él uno al otro.

-bien, es hora de beber- sonrío Daisuke volviendo con su novia. Colocaron vasos pequeños sobre la mesa. Uno para cada uno.

-no bebo- rechace el vaso.

-vamos, Haru-chan es solo uno- me intento convencer Misa.

-hazlo, después de todo te quedaras conmigo esta noche-me aseguro Tokiya.

-¿lo quieres o no?- pregunto Saya, la novia de Daisuke.

-si- asentí poco convencida. ¿Eh? … mi vaso, la espuma sube de forma extraña, solo el centro parece gaseoso, que extraño. Jugué con el vaso en mi mano, dándole vueltas.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Saya seriamente.

-nada- afirme, tomando el vaso con firmeza le di el primer sorbo, el sake es demasiado fuerte.

-el primer sorbo, siempre es el peor- se burló Eisuke- después del segundo, tu garganta se acostumbrara- me aseguro bebiendo la mitad de su vaso.

-solo no le bebas muy rápido- me recomendó Tokiya, tomo su vaso y lo bebió como si se tratara de agua. Bebí el segundo sorbo, esto quema mi garganta.

-Misa, tu vaso- le entrego Saya.

-gracias- respondió Misa extrañada de su gentileza. Tome el tercer sorbo, mm… sigue siendo igual.

-¡Hey! Saya-san, segunda ronda- exclamo Eisuke alegremente.

-Eisuke, no sabes beber- le regaño Misa. Di otro sorbo. Esto… me está dando sed.

-Saya, llena el vaso de todos, por favor- le pidió Tokiya. La chica asintió sin dudar. Tome otro par de tragos de sake.

-está de buen humor- comento Chuichi.

-te escuche- le aviso Daisuke enfadado.

Oh… no me di cuenta, ¿en qué momento termine mi vaso? Aún tengo sed. La chica rubia me sirvió otro vaso.

-¿Eisuke?- Misa lo buscaba por todas partes. Creo que he perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Dónde estoy? Tome el vaso y le di otro par de sorbos. ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué esta sed que siento?

Me levante rápidamente, este lugar es sofocante. Salí de aquel lugar. Mi cabeza duele. ¿Qué era lo que hacía recién? ¿Dónde está mi casa? Tengo sed, esta noche está muy calurosa.

Camine por el jardín.

-hay muchos árboles, pero si estoy en el parque- afirme, mi vista se nubla- esta agua… que me dieron… estaba muy fuerte- balbucee. Ya no sé ni lo que digo. Mis ojos se cierran solos.

Llegue a una parte desconocida… camino por un sendero… estoy cerca de una reja… un auto negro… ahora estoy dentro del…

…

… (Perdida de la noción del tiempo y conciencia)…

…

Oh… mi cabeza duele, tengo resaca. No debí haber bebido. ¿Estoy en mi habitación? estoy sobre una cama. Junto a mi hay algo muy cálido.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, me encontré con el rostro de Eisuke cerca al mío. ¿Qué hace él aquí? Estoy… mantuve la mano en mi pecho… estoy, desnuda. Eisuke abrió los ojos con lentitud, nuestros ojos se encontraron confundidos.

-WAAAAAAAAA…- gritamos a coro al vernos. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy con Eisuke? ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¿Qué paso anoche?


	23. Capítulo 23

-WAAAAAAAAA…- gritamos a coro al vernos. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy con Eisuke? ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¿Qué paso anoche?

Cubrí mi cuerpo con la sabana, Eisuke se levanto para alejarse, cayendo al suelo torpemente. Nos observábamos asombrados y temblorosos.

-¿Qué paso?- Eisuke llevo su mano a la cabeza-¿Por qué estamos en la misma cama y desnudos?- sus labios temblaban al pronunciar cada palabra- no me digas que "eso", paso…-Eisuke entro en pánico. Mi mente está en blanco. ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?

Observe el cuerpo de Eisuke, sus pantalones, aun los lleva puesto y con cinturón bien puesto. Solo tengo la parte de arriba desnuda. Parece que no ha pasado nada pervertido entre nosotros.

Oh… mi cabeza duele demasiado.

-No puedo creer que le hice esto a Misa- Eisuke tapo su boca- y con su mejor amiga- con fuerza, le lance la almohada en la cara.

-no digas estupideces- le grite- aquí no ha pasado nada- le asegure.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto desconsolado- estábamos ebrios, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos- tapo su boca al instante.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte al instante.

-imagine cosas pervertidas- dijo afectado-no, eso no está bien, no pienses en eso, es la amiga de tu novia, hiciste algo muy feo, no merezco estar con Misa-repetía una y otra vez rápidamente.

-Cállate- le grite, cada vez que se altera mi cabeza duele más- no hicimos nada-le asegure nuevamente.

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto nuevamente.

-tu pantalón está bien abrochado, solo estamos desnudos en la parte de arriba y una chica debe saber cuándo "eso" ocurre, Yuzu-chan dice que duele por días- comente.

-Haru-chan- me llamo tímidamente-¿te duele alguna parte del cuerpo?- pregunto ruborizado.

-ninguna- le asegure, después de todo el dolor de cabeza es resaca.

-aparentemente estamos en un hotel- señalo Eisuke un recibo sobre un mueble. Un recibo para incentivarnos a pedir "servicio a la habitación"

-no recuerdo haber llegado aquí- coloque mi ropa interior y la parte de arriba de mi vestido, mientras Eisuke miraba a otro lado. No estoy totalmente desvestida. Qué extraño. Lo último que recuerdo es un auto, luego veo negro y después me encuentro dentro del auto. Es simplemente un sueño. Tal vez, Eisuke y yo llegamos aquí e hicimos cosas que no debíamos, pero simplemente no me lo creo, no quiero creerlo.

-Eisuke, dime- le llame- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de anoche?-pregunte seriamente.

-¿lo ultimo?- dijo observando el techo- el rostro de Saya-san sirviéndome un trago y luego todo se vuelve blanco y luminoso- concluyo. ¿Blanco y luminoso? Creo que solo estoy divagando, pero ¿puede ser posible que esto estuviera arreglado?

-Haru-chan- interrumpió mis pensamientos-¿Cómo se los diremos?-pregunto dejando caer la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama.

-¿a quién?- pregunte confundida.

-pues a Tokiya y Misa-¿Tokiya? Dios, no estaba pensando en él. Esto… esto… ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Le he traicionado? ¿He traicionado a Tokiya y a Misa? Esto… nunca había ocurrido antes.

-no diremos nada- susurre- no diré nada, hasta saber que fue en realidad lo que aquí ocurrió-dije un poco inquieta- no quiero "suponer" que aquí ocurrió o no algo.

-pero que dices…-

-tal vez, este equivocada, pero no creo que tu y yo hayamos llegado en "ese" estado (ebrios) a un lugar así- le intente explicar-déjame pensarlo un par de días-le pedí. Esto es demasiado confuso.

-tengo miedo, así que… creo que tampoco hablare- me aseguro. ¿Miedo? ¿De haber traicionado a las personas que quieres?, creo que también lo tengo. Temo haber hecho algo inapropiado.

-me voy a casa- me levante de la cama, ya vestida tome mis zapatos y me dirigí a la puerta-te llamare- cerré la puerta. Baje por el ascensor, piso 7, es en el que estábamos. Al llegar a la recepción me dirigí directamente a la puerta.

-señorita, la del piso 7- llamo la recepcionista.

-soy yo- me acerque a ella.

-ya se va, tienen hasta el atardecer para estar aquí- me explico. ¿Quién pagaría por tantas horas?

-me puede decir, ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?- le pregunte directamente.

Como llegan todas las personas, por la puerta principal- me aseguro.

-me refiero al estado en que llegue- le aclare, no puedo creer que haya venido a estén lugar por mi cuenta.

-normal, como todo el mundo- me aseguro.

-entiendo- creí poder encontrar algo.

-por favor- deslizo una hoja- podría firmar aquí- coloco su mano izquierda sobre la hoja. Qué bien cuidada están sus manos, tiene anillos muy valiosos. ¿Eh? Ese anillo es igual al que tiene Saya, veo que deben ser muy populares.

-soy menor de edad- le asegure- no puedo firmar nada- di la vuelta y salí del lugar. La casa en la que vivíamos con la abuela, pasara a ser mía cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Por desconfianza de mi madre, nunca he firmado ningún documento o carta, tengo miedo de que me la quiten. Sobre todo porque ya he olvidado como volver a ese lugar, Abuela, he olvidado el camino de vuelta a nuestra casa.

Es la primera vez en mi vida que traiciono a las personas que quiero, me siento extraña, nunca antes había lastimado a una persona importante, ya que hace ocho años nunca había tenido amigos o un novio. La abuela siempre había sido lo más importante, le debo mucho. ¿Qué hare? No puedo simplemente fingir que nada ocurrió, porque es probable que tarde o temprano se sepa. Si solo pudiera entender este tipo de cosas, sabría qué hacer, que decir.

La noche siguiente a la del extraño suceso, llego a mi celular un extraño mensaje donde se adjuntaba una fotografía. Al verla pude descubrirme a mí junto a Eisuke, nuestro torso desnudo, la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío tapando mis pechos. "¿Qué demonios es esto?" me pregunte a mí misma, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien nos tomara este tipo de foto?

Por supuesto, esto lo único que me confirma es que todo esto fue planeado, pero… ¿sería sensato decir algo como "pase la noche junto a Eisuke, pero no se preocupen fue una trampa y no hicimos nada"?

A pesar de todo, aun no tengo la certeza de que no hicimos nada. Cogí el celular entre mis manos y marque el numero de Eisuke, lo tengo gracias a Misa que no anoto para mí por si algún día no lograba contactarla a su celular.

-¿diga?- contestaron.

-¿Eisuke-kun?- pregunte desconfiada.

-sí, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto extrañado.

-Minami Haruhi- le respondí al instante.

-Oh, Haru-chan- suspiro- he estado evitando a Misa todo el día, es casi una misión imposible- suspiro nuevamente.

-…-aguarde unos segundos- me llego una extraña foto al celular, al verla me pude dar cuenta que no estábamos solos en la habitación del hotel- fui directo al grano.

-¿Qué clase de foto?- pregunto curioso.

-bueno…- hice una pausa, si le afecto el despertar junto a mi ese día, tal vez con esto le dé un colapso-te la enviare- sugerí, espero que este solo, colgué el teléfono y envié inmediatamente la foto. ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando la vea? Suspire desanimada. No puedo creer que esté pasando por esto.

Unos treinta minutos después…

Brrr… brrr… vibro mi celular, alerta de mensaje.

"debemos juntarnos lo antes posible,

no puedo creer que algo así allá sucedido,

no quiero de Misa-chan me odie :( "

leí en la pantalla el mensaje que envió Eisuke.


	24. Capítulo 24

Al siguiente día, rechace una propuesta de salida con Misa, me excuse diciéndole que debía de cuidar de Aiko. Me junte con Eisuke en el parque, era el único lugar donde podía pensar claramente.

-¿Qué haremos?, Misa me odiara por el resto de su vida- Eisuke entro en pánico de inmediato.

-lo primero encontrar pruebas de que no hicimos nada, segundo demostrar nuestra inocencia encontrando al autor de la fotografía y tercero decirles la verdad a Misa y Tokiya, luego solo será cosa de tiempo- concluí, creo que he leído muchos libros de detectives, pero después de todo debo tener sangre de uno, ya que la abuela se dedicaba a aclarar casos, era la ayudante de un famoso detective. Siempre me contaba sobre sus descubrimientos y cosas por el estilo por lo que si de algo me acuerdo es sobre como razonar en estas circunstancias.

Suspire.

-¿esperar? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curioso Eisuke sin entender de lo que hablaba.

-que nos perdonen o que nos odien para siempre- susurre observando las hoja caer.

-entiendo- bajo la vista desanimado.

-todo irá bien- le asegure convencida- aunque sea un poco te ayudare, lo que es yo no me importaría que me odien, si llegas a un punto el cual sea insoportable, te entenderé si me quieres culpar de todo- le avise tranquilizándolo.

-¿de qué hablas?-…

-estoy… acostumbrada a sentir el odio de la gente, que ellos me odien no sería algo nuevo- le sonreí con los ojos cerrados.

-Haruhi- susurro.

-¿Eisuke y Haruhi?- hablo una voz familiar- ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?- pregunto.

Tokiya, reconocí su voz en seguida.

-actúa normal- susurre antes de levantarme.

-hola- fingí una sonrisa.

-hola-sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-me encontré con Eisuke hace unos minutos, conversábamos- le avise, no le estoy engañándole, solo omito información, aunque la omisión es traición. Tokiya, después de todo tengo miedo a ver tu rostro al momento en que sepas lo que paso hace dos días.

-así que es eso- susurro Tokiya- el grupo se va a juntar en una hora- nos aviso- ve por Misa, Eisuke, nos juntaremos en el café de siempre- Eisuke se levanto preocupado y se fue haciendo una seña con la mano.

-vaya- susurre, Eisuke es demasiado bueno.

-tu…- susurro Tokiya con una voz ronca y molesta. Con ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza desordeno mi cabello.

-¿Qué?- pregunte deteniéndolo en el acto.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN DESCONCIDERADA?- pregunto casi gritando.

-¿Qué?- pregunte extrañada, comenzó a desordenar mi cabello nuevamente, sus dedos apretados contra mi cráneo- duele- me queje irritada.

-¿CÓMO PREGUNTAS QUÉ? TE FUISTE DE MI CASA SIN DECIR NADA, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO, ¿SABIAS QUE TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO? ¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS EL CELULAR?- alzo la voz y pregunto rápidamente.

-he estado ocupada- respondí de inmediato. Tokiya me dio un pequeño, pero doloroso golpe en la frente.

-mentirosa- afirmo mirándome fijamente.

-he tenido que estudiar- mentí.

-no mientas- me descubrió al instante. Froto mi cabeza con su mano.

-BASTA- le grite molesta.

-entonces dime la verdad de una vez- me ordeno.

-¿la verdad?- pregunte. Decirle algo como eso.

-¿y?- pregunto.

-se me había perdido el celular- mentí sin darme cuenta- lo encontré el día de hoy- lo observe a los ojos, de esa forma le mostraba que no estaba mintiendo, aunque si lo hacía.

-bien- afirmo creyéndome- no me esperaba algo así, pero no hay remedio- hizo una pausa rascando su cabeza- ahora veamos, te daré un castigo- concluyo golpeando su mano encima de la otra.

-¿castigo?- repetí, ¿Qué clase de castigo?

-¡eso!- afirmo repentinamente, lo observe expectante- me tendrás que besar en un lugar concurrido, como un café o el metro en hora punta- sonrió.

-me niego- lo observe desconforme.

-entonces no te volveré a hablar o besar nunca más- me aseguro fríamente.

-viviré con eso- infle mis mejillas como una niña pequeña.

-he pensado que sería fantástico que un día me beses en un lugar concurrido, que el beso nazca de ti misma, dejándome sorprendido a mí y al resto de la gente- me narro sonriente.

-eso no pasara- le interrumpí.

-como quieras- se rindió- pero…- se acerco rápidamente y tomo mi mejilla con fuerza- te aseguro…- se acerco dejando solo unos milímetros de separación entre nuestros labios, me ruborice de inmediato, entrecerré los ojos como de costumbre- que no volverás a recibir un beso o caricia de mi parte- concluyo fríamente. Se alejo rápidamente y me dio la espalda.

-está molesto- moví los labios sin emitir el sonido de las palabras. No puedo besarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-vamos, Minami-san- me llamo a lo lejos, dándome la espalda y añadiéndole el honorifico a mi apellido. De verdad que está molesto. Parece solo una rabieta de niño. ¿Debería hacer lo que me dice o jugar con él un poco y luego pedir perdón? No, espera un segundo, no puedo estar pensando en algo así después de lo que hice.

Le seguí, camine tras él siempre un par de pasos atrás. No lo entiendo si estuviera realmente enojado debería dejarme en el parque y no haberme llamado para que fuéramos al café. Subimos al metro.

Me quede cerca de la puerta, le perdí de vista, hay mucha gente en este vagón. ¿Debería cambiarme a otro? Pero, no sé donde me tengo que bajar. Observe mis zapatos, no me cambie el uniforme.

¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¿No eras tú la que decía que el amor no serbia para nada? ¿No pensabas en tus proyectos? ¿Qué sucedió con ellos? ¿Qué pasó con la Haruhi de hace cinco meses? (hablándose a ella misma) di de una sola vez: ¡Basta con todo esto! ¡Esta no soy yo!; GRITALO, GRITALO, ¡AHORA!

-Siguiente parada F, por favor tened cuidado al bajar- se escucho por el alto parlante. Vaya.

Observe a un costado. ¿Qué debería hacer? ACHH… un dolor punzante en mi pecho me despertó. DUELE, me queje en mis pensamientos. El dolor se desvanecía y volvía cada dos segundos.

-duele- susurre poniendo mi mano sobre mi corazón, intentaba reconfortarlo de algún modo. ¿Qué sucede? Respire lentamente, ACHH… el dolor no cesa.

-¿le ocurre algo?- me pregunto unos de los caballeros junto a mí.

-estoy bien- intente sonreír- no es nada del otro mundo- le asegure.

-debería ir a un hospital, los dolores en el pecho pueden ser graves- me sugirió.

-lo hare- sonreí. ACHH. Abuela…

-¿Haruhi? ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Tokiya repentinamente frente a mí.

-no- negué con la cabeza-no es nada- aleje mi mano de mi pecho.

-se ha estado quejando de un dolor en el pecho- le aviso un caballero-no soy doctor, pero se ha puesto pálida, debe ser doloroso- concluyo, di vuelta la cara y a penas se abrieron las puertas del vagón, me lance hacia afuera junto con la gente.

-¡OYE!- me sostuvo Tokiya del brazo.

-no es nada, ya suéltame- le ordene.

-debes ir a ver a un doctor- me hablo tranquilamente.

-no lo necesito, no estoy enferma- le asegure intentando liberar mi brazo, falle.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto, no observe su rostro, por lo que no se qué expresión tiene en este momento.

-además no puedo ver a cualquier médico- hice caso omiso a su pregunta.

-estas extraña- me aviso- dime ¿Qué sucede?- volvió a insistir.

-ya te lo he dicho. ¡NADA!- grite algo descontrolada, mentir, ¿desde cuándo he comenzado a mentir de esta forma?

-no te creo- me confesó. El dolor en mi pecho se desvaneció repentinamente. Di la vuelta como un niño regañado, Tokiya soltó mi brazo, mantuve la mirada en el suelo con los ojos entristecidos.

-hice algo malo- le susurre.

-¿Hm?- fue el único sonido que escuche.

-hice algo de lo que me arrepiento- alce un poco la voz-no puedo contarte aun, aunque no me creas, tengo miedo de ver tu reacción, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué siento miedo en estos momentos? ¿Si es que estoy acostumbrada a defraudar a la gente? ¿POR QUÉ AHORA?- alce cada vez más la voz, termine casi gritando todo a los cuatro vientos.

-¿tienes a alguien importante que no quieres defraudar? ¿Te has encariñado de alguien?- pregunto tranquilamente o al menos eso logre percibir en su voz. Negué con la cabeza intentándome convencer a mí misma. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, asentí.

-¿Tokiya?- pregunto otra voz, ajena a nosotros. Levante la cabeza, me encontré con los ojos extrañados de Hiro-kun y Yumeko. (La chica de cabello corto y el chico con lentes, amigos de Tokiya, son pareja desde hace casi dos años). Yumeko me observo sorprendida, ¿habrá escuchado lo que dije?

-¿estaban discutiendo? ¿Llegamos en un mal momento?- pregunto Yumeko algo tímida.

-da igual- respondió Tokiya, le obsérvela espalda- ¡vamos!- nos llamo ya caminando.

-¿Haruhi-san?- me llamo Yumeko, se había quedado atrás junto a mí.

-lo siento- le susurre-es solo un mal entendido- afirme comenzando a caminar.

-el ambiente entre ustedes esta algo tenso- afirmo, ¿algo?

-mm- conteste.


	25. Capítulo 25

Caminamos, el ambiente estaba tenso, llegamos a un café con grandes mesas, como para unas 10 personas, nos sentamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, me sentaron junto a Tokiya y Yumeko. Misa ya estaba sentada junto a Eisuke, y a su lado derecho Tokiya.

Aunque no habíamos dijo nada, Misa y Eisuke se percataron de que algo andaba mal entre nosotros.

-¿quieren ordenar?- pregunto Eisuke evitando el tema.

-sí, los platos se ven deliciosos- le apoyo Misa- ¿cierto? Yume-chan- busco la forma de entablar conversación o tal vez dirigir la atención a otro lado.

-sí- contesto inmediatamente. Observe de reojo a Tokiya, igual que yo se encontraba en silencio observando sus manos. "¿Te has encariñado de alguien?" esas palabras…

Tokiya se recostó sobre el asiento para parejas y observo el techo. ¿Podría ser que Tokiya se haya percatado de ello? La situación en la que estamos, lo tenso que se torna el ambiente entre nosotros. ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto? Está decidido, se lo diré, aunque él y Misa e incluso Eisuke me odien para siempre.

Estando en eso, note la manera en que la novia de Daisuke observaba a Tokiya. Desde luego, después de que cuente la verdad, nada le obstaculizara su camino.

Mientras que todos hablaban y reían entre ellos, dos figuras se mantenían en completo silencio, hundidos en nuestros pensamientos.

-¿Chuichi?- preguntaron.

-llegara en unos treinta minutos- contestaron.

-¿sí? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Misa.

-bueno él…- observe de reojo a Tokiya, me di cuenta que mantenía su mano sobre su pierna, con la palma hacia arriba. Sin pensarlo, coloque mi mano sobre la suya; tal vez Tokiya me observaba, puede ser que me ignorara por completo, como también puede ser que le desagradara, ¿Quién sabe?; la mano de Tokiya es verdaderamente más grande que la mía, es la primera vez que siento estas manos tan lejanas. Tokiya cerró su mano, aprisionando la mía. Lo observe sorprendida, él me observaba. Su mirada era melancólica.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERDERLO?- grito descontrolado Daisuke.

-se me debió haber caído en algún lugar- le respondió la rubia.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Misa.

-perdió el anillo que le regale- balbuceo Daisuke molesto.

-¿te refieres a ese hermoso anillo con la piedra roja en forma de corazón?- pregunto Misa describiendo la joya. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-¿y eso qué?- pregunto Eisuke- simplemente cómprale otro que sea más pequeño- le sugirió.

-no puedo- refunfuño- no es un anillo que encuentres en cualquier lado. Era hecho a pedido- concluyo cruzado de brazos. ¿Ha pedido?

-¿eso significa que no hay otro igual? ¿No es así?- pregunte exaltada.

-por supuesto- me contesto Tokiya- eso es lo que significa hecho a pedido, no encontraras otro así por más que busques- ¿nunca? eso quiere decir…

Me levante de improvisto, ya lo entiendo.

-¿Haruhi?-…

-lo siento, me tengo que ir- mentí, escape de ese lugar.

Ya lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo. El anillo que tenia la recepcionista de aquel hotel es sin duda es de la novia de Daisuke. Si estoy en lo correcto, el anillo tendrá una inscripción y la chica rubia es la que provoco toda esta confusión, lo planeo todo. WOO, creo que la sangre de mi abuela corre por mis venas, si ella era capaz de resolver asesinatos, entonces por qué yo no puedo resolver esto.

Si mal no recuerdo el hotel estaba en la estación S, en dirección a la casa de Tokiya, por lo que debería estar en ese lugar en unos…

-¡Haruhi!- gritaron. WAAAAA… alguien viene, cerré los ojos. Apenas había logrado salir del café.

-me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir- repetí intranquila; Mire a ambos lados de la calle- tengo que, no espera…- me detuve y observe por encima de mi hombro, Tokiya estaba a centímetros de alcanzarme.

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo asustado.

-tengo algo que decir- me altere un poco- ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que "somos novios" o supuestamente algo así, no entiendo la mayoría de las cosas que haces, no tengo idea de que significan y cómo reaccionar- confesé públicamente- a pesar de todo, me parece divertido pasar tiempo contigo más que con el resto de la gente; en ocasiones me haces sentir como una niña de siete años, como el tipo de chica alegre que sería si la abuela aun estuviera conmigo, pero…- escúpelo, escupe la verdad, me anime- oh…- observe el suelo fijamente- ahora lo entiendo, que estúpida- desordene mi cabello con la alma de mi mano- me he encariñado contigo- confesé con el corazón en la garganta- me encariñe, no puede ser-…

-no puedo entenderte, ¿es tan malo querer a alguien?- Tokiya rompió el silencio.

-por supuesto- admití convencida-eso significa que si llegara a suceder algo no me lo perdonaría, sería tan doloroso como hace ocho años, por eso, debo cortar todo lazo contigo- lo observe fijamente- la noche del cumpleaños de Koto-chan, al parecer me embriagaron hasta el punto en que no supe lo que hacía- hice una pausa, observe el rostro interrogante de Tokiya- no sé cómo ni que sucedió realmente, pero vas a odiarme- suspire y sin más preámbulos- amanecí en un hotel cercano a tu casa junto a Eisuke, ambos estábamos medio desnudos- concluí sin titubear en ningún momento.

-¿QUÉ?- Tokiya alzo la voz, observe su mirada asesina-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS DICHO?-…

-HARUHI- di un salto al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado con tanto rencor.

-Misa- pronuncie inocente al verla en la puerta del café, en sus manos apretaba fuertemente el celular de Eisuke. ¿No me digas qué?

-Misa-chan, no es lo que crees- la seguía Eisuke de cerca, intentando calmarla con su dulce y ruidosa voz.

-HARUHI- grito Misa, avanzando rápidamente hacia mí, me golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, una fuerte cachetada. Perdí el equilibrio, cayendo en la acera.

-auch- palpe mi mejilla sonrojada-wo… es como lo imagine- susurre.

-EXPLICAME. ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTA FOTOGRAFIA?- se inclino amenazante dejando el celular a unos centímetros de mi rostro. La fotografía de Eisuke y yo en la cama, no la elimino.

-¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO IBAN A PRETENDER QUE NADA HABIA SUCEDIDO? ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO PRETENDIAN ENGAÑAR A TOKIYA Y A MÍ?- me grito Misa muy alterada.

-valla, tanto escándalo en un lugar público- susurre ocultando mi rostro tras mi flequillo. Misa le enseño la foto a Tokiya mientras tanto.

-¿Eisuke?- susurro Tokiya sorprendido- bastaRDOO…- gruño Tokiya verdaderamente molesto.

-¡BASTA!- le detuve de un grito- ¡si quieren a alguien a quien culpar, si quieren odiar a alguien, para eso estoy aquí!- le avise desafiante- ¡soy la única culpable!, necesitaba una forma de terminar lo que había comenzado con Tokiya y lo logre coqueteando con Eisueke, fue sencillo atraer su atención, después de todo él daría su vida por Misa, asique cayó en mi juego- mentí, me eché la culpa. Me puse de pie, observando a los ojos a Tokiya.

-MUJERSUELA- grito Misa, nuevamente me golpeo, con la mano estirada dejo enrojecida mi otra mejilla, con el anillo que llevaba en uno de sus dedos, me rasguño, dándome un corte que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato.

-Haruhi- susurro Eisuke.

-DEJA DE HABLAR DE LOS DEMAS COMO SI NO EXISTIERAMOS, COMO SI NO SINTIERAMOS- grito Misa. CRACK… crujió el celular de Eisuke chocando contra el suelo, Tokiya lo destrozo al darle un simple vistazo a la fotografía.

-BASTARDO- Tokiya se descontrolo he intento alcanzar a Eisuke que se dirigía hacia mí. Tokiya levanto la mano contra él, empuñándola.

-ESPERA- grite sin pensar, me coloque frente a Eisuke con los brazos estirados, Eisuke y Tokiya son mucho más altos y fuertes de yo, ¿Qué pretendo metiéndome entre ellos?

Tokiya se detuvo, observe su puño a unos veinte centímetros de mí.

-¡no tienes que golpearlo!- lo retuve-¡si quieres descargar tu frustración y odio, hazlo conmigo!; ¡golpéame tan fuerte como puedas!- di un pequeño vistazo hacia un lado. Estábamos rodeados de gente, todas las personas nos observaban curiosas, pude escuchar sus murmullos. "WOO… que bajo ha caído"; "Qué chica más valiente"; "Pobre muchacho, se ha dado cuenta con la clase de chica que se ha estado enredando"; "Que buena escena". Muchos y muchos más rumores. Incluso había compañeras de curso viendo el espectáculo. "pobre, Tokiya-kun nunca debió de haberse fijado en Haruhi, habiendo tantas chicas ansiosas"; "Sabía que Haruhi era ese tipo de persona"; "a pesar de todo se ha detenido, debería darle un buen golpe". Bien, por lo menos es todo contra mí.

-CALLENSE- les dio un grito Tokiya, dejando a toda la gente sin habla- CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS- repitió.

-que mal educado- escuche entre los sonidos de asombro.

-¡termina con esto, golpéame, ya te he hecho mucho daño, no dejes las cosas así!- le alce la voz, ¿Por qué la gente lo insulta, si fui yo la que hizo mal?

-TONTA- fue el único insulto que Tokiya dirigió hacia mí. Apreté los dientes. Ah… soy tan torpe, me tengo que ir.

-IDIOTA-le grite. Ya he tenido suficiente, ya he terminado aquí- Eisuke-kun, lo siento- me despedí de él-ya me voy- de vuelta a la vida normal, no, de vuelta a una vida solitaria, ahora más que nunca. Sin saber que hacer corrí unas calles hasta volver al metro.


	26. Capítulo 26

Las cosas terminaron así, ya han pasado dos semanas. No he hablado con Misa, mas bien no he hablado con nadie, la única conversación que he entablado es con los profesores.

-Minami Haruhi- me llamo la atención sensei desde el pasillo.

-¿sensei?- conteste.

-como representante de los profesores, queremos que seas parte del consejo estudiantil, como su vice presidenta- comento por enésima vez en la semana.

-no quiero- concluí dando la vuelta. ASHIIS, estornude – Maldita primavera- susurre al caminar.

-Ten más cuidado- exclamo victoriosa una de las sempais al hacer caer a una chica bajita de cabello rubio y ojos azules, una chica hermosa, el uniforme era unas dos tallas más grande por lo que se veía tierna ante cualquier persona que la mirara.

Sin darle importancia me adentre en el baño de damas.

Ya ha pasado otra semana más, me retire del club de básquetbol. Ver a Misa en la clase y en el club me incomoda, no he hecho nada malo, pero verla deprimida me molesta o me ¿entristece?

Paseando por los pasillos de la escuela, fije mi vista en el mural de los clubs, ya que uno de los requisitos es pertenecer a uno, debo escoger otro. Pero todos los que veo aquí, ya los he visitados y me han expulsados de ellos.

-veo que estas interesada en los clubs, ¿Qué sucede con basquetbol?- pregunto el sensei, Sato sensei, es el más joven, 24 años y es muy alegre.

-Sato sensei- le llame, me observo mientras cambiaba un afiche- los del consejo estudiantil tienen permitido no pertenecer a un club- hable lentamente- acepto- afirme decidida- seré la vice presidenta, solo hasta que sean las elecciones o encuentren a otra persona- establecí condiciones.

-bien- sonrió con los ojos cerrados- tu primer trabajo es ayudar a una persona a hacer amigos-concluyo.

-AHHH- me queje casi gritando.

-vamos, vamos, ¡será divertido!- termino de colocar e afiche- ya aceptaste, asique ya no puedes dejarlo- sonrió divertido- es la primera vez que le gano a Minami Haruhi, he hecho algo que ningún otro profesor ha podido- celebro victorioso.

-que cruel- murmure inflando las mejillas- engañar a una alumna- comente molesta.

-¡vale! ¡vale!- concluyo dando una palmada en mi cabeza- ve a presentarte al presidente de los estudiantes- me sugirió. Esto definitivamente no me gusta.

-Inoue-kaichou ¿eh?- (kaichou, en japonés significa presidente)- será la primera vez que le dirija la palabra.

Observe con frialdad la puerta del consejo estudiantil.

Brrr… Brrr… vibro mi celular antes de poder entrar a la oficina.

Tome el celular entre mis manos y gire hacia la ventana.

-hola, habla Haruhi- conteste tranquila.

-¡Haru-chan!- contesto un chico- al fin pude dar contigo- se precipito a decir algo aliviado.

-¿Eisuke-kun?- pregunte sorprendida.

-si- rio ¿Por qué suena tan aliviado?- quiero reunirme contigo- hablo decidido.

-por supuesto, estoy libre- acepte sin titubear.

-entonces iré hoy a buscarte a la escuela- ¿hoy? ¿Aquí?

-no creo que sea buena idea. Si Misa nos ve creerá que estamos juntos o algo así, su imaginación vuela muy rápido- me apresure a hablar.

-tienes razón, no pensé en eso- suspiro- entonces ¿qué te parece si nos juntamos en la plaza de siempre?- pregunto, su voz se apago cuando le nombre a Misa.

-te veré ahí- colgué el celular. Di la vuelta a la sala del consejo estudiantil cuando sonó la campana para volver a clase. Sin pensarlo volví al salón.

Ya sé, Ya sé. Debí haber arreglado este asunto hace mucho tiempo, pero algo en mi me decía que dejara todo tal y como estaba. ¿Me pregunto si papá es tan orgulloso como yo?

Una pequeña puntada en el corazón me hizo detener por unos segundos, el profundo dolor me hizo recordar lo ocurrido en los vagones del tren hace ya una semana, ese pequeño recuerdo que se volvía nostálgico con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Por la tarde me encontré con Eisuke en el parque, hace mucho que no sabíamos uno del otro, como habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel día, para mi sorpresa no era la única con problemas en el instituto.

-¿no has vuelto a hablar con ninguno de tus compañeros?- pregunte sorprendida a lo que Eisuke asintió, nos encontrábamos sentados bajo mi árbol favorito, uno al lado del otro- ¿ni siquiera con tus amigos?- hice una pequeña pausa antes de atreverme a preguntar.

-la verdad, después de lo que ocurrió en el café, no he podido mirar a ninguno de ellos a la cara, ni siquiera a Tokiya- comento distante.

-¿Cómo esta él?- balbucee ocultando mis ojos bajo mi flequillo.

-bueno…- hizo una pausa- los primeros días lo note mas callado de lo que normalmente es en clase, al escuchar lo de la ruptura, las chicas no dudaron en aprovechar el momento para consolarlo- Eisuke desvió la mirada a un lado y junto sus labios torpemente al final de cada palabra, se notaba en su cara que no estaba cómodo hablando conmigo sobre ese tema.

-entonces estará bien- concluí con tono prepotente. Al ver mi reacción Eisuke dio un suspiro al aire y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tokiya, él… aun no les dice tu nombre a las chicas del instituto… sabe muy bien que te buscaran y no te dejaran en paz por mucho tiempo- comento tranquilizando un poco el ambiente.

-Eisuke…- le llame- eso no es importante, por lo único que he venido hoy, es para arreglar este lío, para poder ver a Misa a la cara, que Eisuke-kun vuelva a su antigua vida y que Tokiya se saque un peso de encima-corregí adelantándome a lo que Eisuke estaba intentando confabular en ese momento.

-bueno, si eso está bien para ti- susurro Eisuke decepcionado.

-está bien, ahora debemos volver a aquel hotel- me levante tomando mis cosas.

-¿QUÉ?- pregunto asombrado.

-deje algo ahí que es nuestra más importante pista- le avise.

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto levantándose.

-de una preciosa joya- le asegure caminando hacia la estación del metro.

Al llegar a la estación, nos subimos en los vagones en hora punta. Nos acomodamos en un pequeño espacio cerca de la ventana, desde ese punto lograba observar la espalda de todos los pasajeros.

-recuerdo que al subir al tren colocaba a Misa cerca e intentaba cubrir su pequeño cuerpo con el mío- sonrió Eisuke cálidamente mientras narraba- creo que pensar en que algún hombre pudiera tocarla me dejaba intranquilo- observe a un costado, pose la vista en un muchacho que hacia exactamente lo mismo que narraba Eisuke, el muchacho mantenía a su novia contra las puertas del vagón, fuera del alcance de cualquier otro hombre.

-a decir verdad, Misa nunca entraba a los vagones donde hubieran más de 20 personas- pose la vista en diferentes personas mientras hablaba- tiene un miedo irracional a los lugares atestados de hombres- me detuve al encontrarme con los ojos curiosos de la nueva estudiante del instituto, su cabello rubio destacaba más de lo habitual.

-¿y qué hay de ti? Haru-chan- pregunto Eisuke notando la presencia de la chica.

-no me molestan, solo una vez un hombre intento tocarme mientras viajaba en el metro, aquel hombre metió su mano bajo mi falda y en dos segundos vio el techo- hable sin quitarle la vista de encima a la muchacha que de momentos volteaba a mirarme.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto dejando escapar un poco la risa.

-le di una patada en la cabeza y poco después un rodillazo en sus partes bajas cuando note que tenia la mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Misa… fue asqueroso- comente con repudio entrecerrando los ojos.

-eso es increíble- alabo Eisuke aplaudiendo pausadamente.

-"_siguiente estación SS, tener cuidado al bajar"-_ avisaron por el altoparlante.

-es aquí- corregí la postura preparándome para bajar-te veo abajo- le sonreí pícaramente a Eisuke antes de escabullirme entre la gente y bajar sin problemas.


	27. Capítulo 27

Al estar abajo di media vuelta, observando por última vez a la chica de mi escuela.

-¿algo va mal?- pregunto Eisuke cuando logro llegar a mi lado.

-esa chica siempre está sola, ya sea en clases o en los recesos… al igual que yo- hable sin pensar. Al darme cuenta, Eisuke ya había suspirado.

-eso es algo triste- comento observando el vagón del metro-pensar que ambas están solas y que no se apoyan entre ustedes…-

-vamos, el hotel nos espera- le interrumpí.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, a simple vista ni siquiera recordaba como lucia, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba situado, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos era lo cerca que nos encontrábamos de la casa de Tokiya.

-sigue el juego- fue lo último que le dije a Eisuke antes de entrar. Waa… este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos.

La estancia estaba decorada de rojo y pequeños decorados de blanco y negro. Di un pequeño vistazo a mí alrededor y pose rápidamente la vista en la recepción, para nuestra suerte la mujer que me había pedido firmar unos papeles aquella mañana se encontraba atendiendo.

Di un pequeño suspiro de alivio y camine velozmente. Pose una mano sobre el mostrador, observe de reojo a la recepcionista mientras que con mi mano izquierda ojeaba uno de los folletos del hotel.

-gracias por su preferencia- agradeció la recepcionista con una gran sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

Sin titubear ocupe el lugar frente a ella.

-Bienvenida al hotel X, donde siempre son bienvenidas las parejas jóvenes- alardeo sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara. Impulsando mi cuerpo hacia adelante observe los dedos de su mano. Jaque Mate. El nerviosismo que sentía en ese instante se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por ansiedad.

-en este lugar…- la interrumpí sin pensar- ¿su política dice algo sobre los robos en las habitaciones?- intente permanecer tranquila.

-¿robos?... si ha perdido algo durante su estancia, la servidumbre lo llevara directamente a objetos perdidos donde podrá identificar sus pertenencias- comento sin mirarme aun a los ojos.

-esa información no es relevante, hace apenas un mes estuvimos en este lugar, creí haber perdido un hermoso anillo con una piedra roja en forma de corazón, pero ahora veo que no lo he perdido-la observe fijamente, con su mano izquierda cubrió el anillo y me observo espantada. Ya veo que no me había olvidado.

-¿esto?- señalo nerviosa la joya en su mano- es un regalo de mi novio por nuestro compromiso- afirmo desconfiada serrando los ojos.

-ya veo- suspire- pero… ese anillo está hecho a pedido, no hay otro igual en kilómetros a la redonda, ¿Por qué tendríamos el mismo?- pregunte fríamente- además, cuando mientes debes mirar a los ojos para hacerlo parecer más real y tu labio inferior tiembla cuando mientes- le sonreí inocentemente.

-¿Qué quieres?... si asumo que es tuyo perderé mi empleo- pronuncio en voz baja sin titubeos.

-¡ah!… entonces si era el anillo- concluí sin expresión en el rostro mientras ella cubría sus ojos con la ayuda de su flequillo.

-el anillo tiene una inscripción, "quiéreme solo a mí a pesar de todo"- interrumpió Eisuke.

-solo díganme lo que quieren- susurro avergonzada.

-primero que nada- alce la mano hacia ella con la palma abierta- quiero que me devuelvas el anillo- la observe fijamente- también, quiero una copia de las cámaras de seguridad- le ordene.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada, no más bien horrorizada.

-este chico y yo fuimos traídos aquí bajo los efectos de algún somnífero, por lo que no pudimos entrar pasando por la recepción, las cámaras deben tener las grabaciones de los pasillos, de seguro ella estuvo involucrada. La dejaste usar una de las habitaciones por una noche, la ayudaste a entrar y salir… el anillo es de ella, es el pago ¿no?...- hable rápidamente, la mano de Eisuke sobre mi hombro me silencio, mi voz se quebró en ese momento y lo agitado de mi respiración me advirtió lo agitada que estaba en ese momento.

-si no quieres tener problemas, solo haz lo que ella dice- prenuncio Eisuke con una extraña tranquilidad.

-bien…¡entiendo! – afirmo la recepcionista con lágrimas en los ojos.

-tranquila- escuche la leve voz de Eisuke- ¡Haruhi!- me llamo de un solo grito.

-¿eh?- parpadee rápidamente, mis manos temblaban, me encontraba tan ansiosa, no podía esperar, necesitaba contarle todo a Misa, aclarar las cosas con Tokiya.

-síganme- nos llamo la recepcionista luego de encontrar un remplazo.

Nos guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones del sótano, en la puerta se lograba leer "Solo personal autorizado". Al adentrarnos en la habitación nos encontramos con oscuridad y el rostro atónito de un hombre de unos 30 años, robusto. Sentado en una silla frente a unos 20 monitores con imágenes de los pasillos.

-ellos… - susurro la recepcionista al ver el signo de pregunta en la cara del hombre.

-¿ellos?- el hombre alzo la voz impresionado y poniéndose poco a poco mas pálido de lo normal. ¿Nos conoce?, me pregunte a mí misma.

-necesitan que les des las cintas donde se logre ver el rostro de Saya-san- concluyo avergonzada.

-¿esto es en serio?- pregunto el hombre levantándose torpemente de la silla.

-así que la conocen- guie la vista hacia un costado mientras hablaba. A un costado de la habitación se encontraba una columna de videos en CD con letreros de los pisos correspondientes y la fecha en la que eran filmados, inconscientemente logre identificar el CD con la fecha de la fiesta de la hermanita de Tokiya grabada en el.

-este es el que busco- susurre aliviada con el CD entre los dedos.

-¡NO LOS TOQUES!- grito el hombre quitándome bruscamente el CD de las manos.

-¡Oye! ¡Viejo!- se precipito Eisuke a mi lado al ver la reacción del hombre.

-¡n-no les permitiré que toquen mis cosas!- balbuceo el hombre como si fuera un niño pequeño peleando por sus juguetes.

-¡viejo!- Eisuke susurro amenazante.

-¡esto no se trata de lo que es tuyo o no, ellos nos denunciaran si no les damos las cintas!- le grito la recepcionista.

-¡son míos!- grito el hombre haciendo una pataleta.

-oye, hombre- rio Eisuke- ¡no me digas que tienes porno en esas cintas!- pronuncio entre risitas, sosteniéndose el estomago.

-mmm- emitió el hombre al bullicio que creaba Eisuke al reírse.

-¡no será que!- alce la voz sorprendida.

-¡es verdad!- grito Eisuke apuntándolo-¡eres un pervertido, un viejo pervertido!- grito con más fuerza. El hombre se sentó en la silla mirando nuevamente los monitores.

-por Dios- susurre asqueada. El hombre abrazo el CD y nos dio la espalda.

-¡no eres más que un viejo pervertido!- rio Eisuke nuevamente y al acercarse al hombre lo golpeo en la espalda.

-Eisuke- le llame al darme cuenta- él nos vio- susurre avergonzada e inconscientemente cubrí mi pecho con mi brazo.

-no tuve tanta suerte- interrumpió el hombre- cuando te quitaron el brasier estaba de espaldas a la cámara y cuando la recostaron, lo hicieron sobre el pecho del chico, fue una verdadera pena- suspiro desanimado.

-que…que asco- susurre desviando la mirada, de solo pensar que Eisuke y yo estuvimos de esa forma me hace sentir avergonzada y por otro lado lo único que se me viene a la mente es el rostro que tenia Tokiya cuando se entero.

-¡deja de decir estupideces!- le silencio Eisuke con un golpe de puño en la cabeza. El hombre dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y se levanto de la silla.

-este CD muestra lo que ocurrió en la habitación- nos informo. Eisuke y yo quedamos perplejos, ese CD era lo que necesitábamos.

-incluso los rostros de todas las personas que participaron- agrego dirigiéndonos una mirada avergonzada.

-¿todo esta… en ese CD?- pregunte boquiabierta.

-si lo quieres… entonces muéstrame lo que no alcance a ver esa noche- murmuro el hombre dirigiéndose a mí con una mirada amenazante. ¿QUÉ?

-no te pases- Eisuke apretó los dientes y golpeo la mejilla del hombre con una fuerza descontrolada-nos vamos- dictamino en el momento en que el cuerpo del hombre choco contra el suelo- maldito pervertido- balbuceo mientras salíamos de aquella tétrica habitación. Al darme cuenta, Eisuke tenía el CD en sus manos.

-muy bien, ahora todo se arreglara- sonrió Eisuke.

-si- reí inesperadamente.


	28. Capítulo 28

**ii.-**

**-Kun… Tokiya-kun- escuche la voz de una chica mientras guardaba mis cuadernos. **

**-¿sí?- pregunte buscando su rostro.**

**-¿te vas a casa?-pregunto afirmando con fuerza unos papeles sobre su pecho.**

**-las clases terminaron- le avise. **

**-ah… jajajaja- rio al darse cuenta de lo estúpido de su pregunta.**

**-¿necesitas algo?- le pregunte al ver que permanecía parada frente a mi escritorio. **

**-bueno… yo…- susurro tímidamente, su rostro poco a poco se volvía mas rojo. Mientras la chica murmuraba torpemente, levante la vista al grupo de chicas que cuchichiaba cerca de la pizarra. **

**-ahh… ¿Cómo decirlo?- balbuceo, note como temblaba su mandíbula al hablar. **

**-¿Qué se cree?- logre oír de una de las chicas del grupo.**

**-desde que se supo que Tokiya-kun había terminado con su novia, ha recibido bastantes declaraciones- comento.**

**-es de esperarse, un chico guapo siempre atraerá miradas, no importa quién sea- hablaron entre ellas mientras reían sin parar.**

**Un chico guapo ¿eh?, pero… ¿Cuánto me tomo para que ella me mirara como lo hacen ella? AHH…¿Otra vez pensando en lo mismo?**

**-lo siento… Tokiya-kun, al fin y al cabo no puedo decírtelo- murmuro rendida, con el rostro rojo como un tomate y lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-inténtalo mañana- le aconseje.**

**-¿mañana?- pregunto sorprendida.**

**-nos vemos- avance por la sala para salir por la puerta del fondo, al caminar alce la mano para despedirme de la chica.**

**Me detuve frente a la puerta, pero alguien se precipito desde afuera y se adentro en la sala a gran velocidad. Al verme freno en seco y me observo fijamente. **

**-Tokiya- pronuncio Eisuke al notar que era contra mí con quien casi había chocado.**

**-uy… que ambiente más aterrador- hablo alguien.**

**Lo observe por un instante, fijamente casi lo asesiné con la mirada. Suspire rendido y avance por su lado hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta.**

**-Hey, Tokiya- me llamo Eisuke- ¿hasta cuando fingirás que no me conoces?- pregunto con tono triste-¿no éramos amigos desde hace mucho?-"amigos" ¿eh?- si fuera así sabrías que no hice nada y si la conocieras a ella, sabrías…- al escuchar esas palabras, apreté mi puño con ira y golpee la pared en lugar del rostro de Eisuke.**

**-ya basta- sonreí al notar lo rojo que habían quedado mis nudillos. **

**-¿aun crees que nos acosamos?- pregunto sonriente- es verdad, su piel es suave, ¿Quién se resistiría? Es más ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería descubierto tan pronto?- lo observe fijamente al escuchar las estupideces que decía- bueno no importa, después de todo aun puedo seguir viéndola cuando me plazca y …- sin lograr contenerme estire mi brazo y afirme con fuerza su camisa, ahorcándolo con lo alto que mantenía mi puño y el poco espacio que había dejado entre su cuello y la camisa.**

**Eisuke sonrió divertido, mi puño tardo una centésima de segundo para chocar contra su cara.**

i.-

Ha pasado un día desde que tenemos las grabaciones en nuestras manos. Con Eisuke decidimos que cada uno enfrentaría personalmente a su novio(a). Enfrentar a Tokiya en una semana y Eisuke mostrarle los videos a Misa en el mismo plazo.

En realidad, tenía pensado terminar con todo esto lo antes posible, pero…

-¿competencia inter escolar?- pregunte extrañada.

-sí, este año no se realizara ningún festival, el presidente del consejo estudiantil decidió que una competencia entre dos escuelas seria mas enriquecedor para los alumnos- nos aviso el secretario del consejo estudiantil.

Para ser breve, desde hoy soy oficialmente parte del consejo estudiantil, como la vice presidenta, me presente frente a todos los del consejo, aunque no parecieron sorprenderse cuando llegue esta mañana, es mas tenían un informe detallado de mis calificaciones, los clubs en los que he participado, la opiniones que tienen los profesores de mi e incluso los rumores infundados que corren de boca en boca por los estudiantes. Aunque todos me recibieron con una sonrisa, aun no logro conocer al famoso presidente Inoue.

-es claro, si nuestra escuela compite contra otra, se encenderá la llama del compañerismo y el deseo de competencia entre nuestros alumnos. De paso lograremos que se arreglen algunos conflictos que tienen ciertas clases- comento el secretario dándole un par de folletos a la delegado de los deportes.

-un momento- interrumpí el inspirado discurso del secretario.

-¿Qué sucede, vice?- pregunto el delegado de la limpieza, note como abreviaba el nombre de mi cargo, ¿acaso ya tengo un nuevo sobrenombre?

-se necesita de un lugar amplio para hacer una competencia entre dos escuelas y no solo eso, llevar a tal cantidad de estudiantes a otro establecimiento es un gran riesgo, no creo que el presidente sea capaz de controlar a tantas personas- opine desde mi punto de vista.

-¿Quién querría tener una competencia con nosotros, si se sabe que hay muchas bandas de nuestra escuela que causan problemas todo el tiempo?- pregunto la delegada de deportes apoyándome.

-no desconfíen del presidente Inoue- nos cayó el secretario al darse cuenta lo lejano que era para nosotros hacer una competencia de semejantes magnitudes.

-pero, ¿Dónde está él?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-bueno, no pudo venir- concluyo desilusionado.

-¿confían en un presidente que ni siquiera se presenta a las reuniones?- pregunte altanera, todos los chicos de la sala bajaron la vista.

-es verdad, el nunca se presenta…- suspiro desilusionada la ayudante del secretario.

-que mas da… creo que hay un lugar que puede recibir a tanta gente en su patio y también nos puede ofrecer la seguridad que necesitamos, solo es una sugerencia- hable tratando de animar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Qué lugar es ese?- pregunto animado el secretario.

-la mejor escuela de Japón, pero asisten hijos de gente famosa, por lo que creo que es imposible- concluí desanimando a la gente de mi alrededor.

-¿Qué haremos? Inoue-kun nos lo encargo- susurro una chica apenada por decir el nombre del presidente con tanta naturalidad.

-bueno, si le presentan la competencia al presidente del consejo estudiantil de esa escuela como me la presentaron a mí, tal vez acepte- me levante de la silla con intenciones de irme, el tono de las últimas palabras pronunciadas le daba el énfasis perfecto para serrar la reunión.

-es verdad, alguien debe presentar nuestra idea- se levanto el secretario animado, no, mejor dicho estaba realmente fascinado.

-debe ir una persona a la que no se le pueda negar, alguien que no acepte un "NO" como respuesta- murmuraron varias voces planificando el ataque.

-consigan a alguien que pueda pasar la guardia con facilidad- les aconseje. ¿Quién será el pobre iluso que irá a otra escuela con un plan tan extraño?...

Al día siguiente, frente a la gran entrada de la escuela más prestigiosa de Japón…

"realmente… SON UNOS MALDITOS, si yo di la idea, deberían haber enviado a alguien más"

En base a que estudiantes de mi escuela decían que me habían visto con chicos de esta popular escuela, me enviaron sin siquiera preguntar…

La verdad no me molesta haber venido, convencer al presidente no parece difícil, pero definitivamente no quiero encontrarme con Tokiya o sus seguidoras, por lo menos no hasta haber arreglado el mal entendido. Por lo menos no he venido sola…

-Minami-san, siento la demora- grito una chica de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y de estatura baja. Tanaka Tani, es una chica de primer año, su aspecto es verdaderamente tierno por lo que la mitad de las chicas de la escuela la odian (algo que tenemos en común), es la misma chica que fue empujada por una sempai y la chica que me observaba en el metro. Tanaka es la chica a la que se refería sensei cuando dijo que debía ayudar a alguien a hacer amigos, pero sigo creyendo que soy la menos indicada, no siquiera yo puedo conservar mis amistades.

-llámame Haruhi- le corregí- aunque nos habíamos visto anteriormente… gusto en conocerte Tanaka Tani- hable mientras le daba la espalda al caminar.

-solo llámame Tani, sin honoríficos… por favor- hablo rápidamente y como lo esperaba su voz es bastante dulce.

Luego de pasar fácilmente por la seguridad de la entrada, caminamos tranquilamente por el campus.

-eso fue muy fácil- Tani susurro extrañada.

-es la tercera vez que vengo, además nuestro uniforme destaca demasiado en este lugar- le avise evitando cruzar miradas con los estudiantes.

-tienes razón, me siento como un bicho raro- comento apresurando el paso hasta llegar a mi lado.

-verdad- le sonreí inclinado la cabeza hacia un costado.

Hablamos hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio principal, a decir verdad Tani es muy dulce e inocente, puede parecer una niña callada a plena vista, pero siempre da su opinión y no teme preguntar su algo le parece confuso. No entiendo porque las chicas de la escuela la odian si ni siquiera han hablado con ella.

-¿Dónde estará el consejo estudiantil?- pregunte girando en mi lugar, el edificio era demasiado grande para mí.

-tal vez deberíamos pedir direcciones- me aconsejo Tani mientras miraba los anuncios en el mural.

-sigo pensando que el secretario debería haber venido y no yo- suspire.

-Ahh…- emitió Tani cuando le quite la vista de encima- disculpa- pronuncio sonriente acercándose a un chico- esta escuela es demasiado grande- hizo una breve introducción mientras sonreía dulcemente- dime… ¿la sala del consejo estudiantil?- pegunto cerrando los ojos.

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?- pregunto el muchacho- es más, solo perderás tu tiempo con el presidente- comento suspirando.

-en realidad no se a que hemos venido, pero…- Tani coloco un dedo sobre su boca y observo el techo pensativa- es algo importante- concluyo juntando sus manos en su espalda.

-¿Por qué mejor no vienes a jugar con nosotros? Te aseguro que será mucho más productivo que hablar con el presidente- le ofreció el muchacho con tono atractivo.

-no gracias- le rechazo inmediatamente.

-vamos, te aseguro que te divertirás- le intento convencer.

-no salgo con extraños- Tano se negó rotundamente.

-venga- sonrió el muchacho tomándole la mano. Tani deslizo su mano delicadamente por el aire escapando de la del muchacho.

-he dicho que no- se negó inflando las mejillas igual que una niña pequeña.

-por Dios, mi familia es famosa por su descendencia de abogados, no creo que un "no" sea una buena respuesta- comento el muchacho buscando tocar nuevamente a Tani. Suspire al ver lo tonto e inválido que era su argumento.

-¿Por qué es tan genial que en tu familia sean abogados?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a Tani- el trabajo de tu padre no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan genial?- pregunte fríamente al tenerlo al frente.

-Haruhi- pronuncio mi nombre Tani al ver que la defendía.

- ¡mi familia tiene poder!- exclamo el muchacho dándose aires de grandeza.

-¿Qué hay si son ricos?- pregunte alzando la voz- tu y yo no somos diferentes, ¿Por qué ella debería aceptar?- Tani tiro de su brazo que había sido aprisionado por la mano del muchacho unos segundos después de mi intromisión.

-PUES…- pronuncio el muchacho con tono amenazante.

-WAAA… ¡HARUHI-SAMA!- se escucho un grito femenino a mi espalda. Al dar la vuelta para encontrarme con la fans de Tokiya el muchacho escapo.

-Oh por Dios- murmure dando un paso atrás.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Te hemos buscado por todos los rincones de Japón!- se acercaron bulliciosamente rodeándonos junto con Tani.

-Sabes… ¡Escuchamos que Tokiya-sama fue engañado por su novia!- comenzaron a hablar en diferentes direcciones- ¡es horrible! ¿Cómo una chica en su sano juicio puede hacerle algo así?- gritaron, así que ellas saben, pero Tokiya no les dijo que yo en realidad no era su prima.

-bueno, es una pena…- murmure sin saber que decir.

-¡dinos quien fue! Solo así podremos asegurarnos de que pague- me rogaron tomándome de las manos.

-¿pagar?- pregunte sorprendida, ¿de qué son capaces estas chicas?

-¡por favor, te lo rogamos!... ¡Haruhi, Kusonoki Haruhi!- gritaron haciendo una reverencia hacia mí.

-¿Kusonoki?... ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tano sin entender ni una sola palabra.

-Tani-susurre perpleja, no le había dicho que todos creen que soy la prima de Tokiya, mejor dicho ella no sabe nada de eso.

-¿Por qué te llaman por otro apellido?- pregunto inocente.

-¿QUEEEÉ?- gritaron las chicas corrigiendo sus posturas- ¿de qué hablas?- preguntaron rodeando a Tani. El grupo de chicas acorralo a Tani contra los casilleros, lejos de mi y sin saber nada, Tani me dejaría al descubierto.

-¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?- logre escuchar.

-Minami… Haruhi- Tani pronuncio mi verdadero apellido entre pausas.

Al escuchar las palabras de Tani, las chicas giraron hacia mí con una postura totalmente diferente que la que tenían hace unos segundos. Me observaron amenazantes y luego de matarme con la mirada, avanzaron hacia mí.


End file.
